Digimon Tamers Two: Rise of the D-Seven
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: A story moved from DA to here. A new bunch of Tamers must fight against the D-Seven and save the Digital World from disasters. Rukato, HenJeri, RenaGuil, ImpBlackRena inside.
1. The New Tamers

**A/N: This story was supposed to be on Deviantart but I somehow didn't finish this cause of unknown reasons. So I am bring it back on this site. I hope you all liked this. Please leave a review. Oh and thank LiquidPhazon for helping me.**

Chapter 1: The new Tamers

It had been three years since the Tamers had defeated the D-Reaper and stopped the Locomon incident, now things had changed between the group.

Takato, Henry and Rika were hanging out in the same high school and were studying hard.

Jeri had moved to England, but managed to stay in touch with her old friends.

Remaining as a team, Kazu and Kenta now rans a successful Digi-Card shop, to which many of their Cards were actually drawn by Takato, who wanted to continue in his dream of becoming an artist/animator.

Ryo remained the Digimon Card Champion, keeping his title as Digimon King, while Suzie, Ai and Mako were attending elementary school.

With both the Real World and the Digital World now both in harmony, it seemed that everything was back to normal.

However, it wasn't to last, for our story begins here.

It was nighttime at the dark regions of Japan, the rain poured heavily down, as a lonely figure ran through the rain, his feet splashing in deep puddles as the individual continued to run.

In the streets, another lonely figure was freezing in the cold rain, revealing to be an eleven year old girl, who just wore a ragged and torn purple dress.

She had black hair and she was very wet and cold.

But she felt some warmth as a brown towel was then placed over her head, to which the person next to her was drying her off, causing her to look at the person next to her with a solemn expression.

The person was a young boy, around the age of fourteen and had huge, bushy brown coloured hair, while his clothing consisted of a head headband, a blue sleeveless vest, ragged, gray trousers and yellow sneakers.

"Are you okay, Okashi?" Asked the boy in concern for the younger girl as she shivered, before she nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you, big brother." She then said in reply.

The boy sat near Okashi and hugged her close to him, not wanting her to freeze, but the girl knew he was suffering as much as she was, maybe even a little bit more.

"Cloud, why do we have to live in the streets?" Okashi asked.

"Because we have nowhere to go because our parents were killed." Cloud answered her, which just saddened Okashi up to the point it looked as though she might cry, which caused the brunette to rub her head and say reassuringly. "But don't worry. I promise I won't ever leave you, little sister."

Okashi nodded, feeling concern as Cloud then stood up again and faced her.

"You stay here. I'll see if we could find some food." He said.

As Cloud was about to dart off, Okashi saw something alarming.

"Big Brother! Watch out for the lorry!" She cried out, to which Cloud could only stop and watch in horror as the headlights of a lorry headed towards him.

Then it all went black.

When Cloud came to, he found himself lying on the ground of an hideout where Guilmon, one of the most famous Digimon from Shinjuku usually lived, which confused him.

And was confused more when he found a blanket was on him, before he saw Okashi sitting beside him and was smiling in relief.

"Cloud, thank goodness you're ok." She said, relieved.

"What happened? Where are we?" Cloud asked as he looked around.

"I was so worried. You were almost hit by that lorry but then this yellow creature appeared out of nowhere, grabbed you and got you to safety, but you blacked out afterwards." Okashi explained.

Okashi's reply answered some of Cloud's questions, but caused him to ask another.

"Yellow creature? What yellow creature?"

"Me. Yellow creature." Said a voice from behind, causing Cloud to turn around to see in surprise was a yellow dino-fox hybrid Digimon, which mostly looked like Guilmon, but had yellow skin, pointy fox ears and a fox like tail.

"Hello. I am glad to see you're alright." He spoke as he waved at Cloud.

"What... What are you? Who are you?" Asked Cloud in alarm.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. My name is Genamon. Nice to meet you, Cloud." The creature said with a smile as he introduced himself.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Cloud then asked, still confused and taken aback that he was conversing with an unknown creature.

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you for some time now. And I am a Digimon." Genamon replied.

While Cloud had heard of Digimon, he never expected to encounter one and had several questions he wanted to ask, however, he'd have to ask them later, for a female voice then spoke up.

"I'm glad to see them awake." It said, making Genamon smile, looked behind and say. "You sure took your sweet time. Found something, Derukuimon?"

With the question, a small cat-like creature appeared, joining Genamon, to which her appearance was almost identical to that of a Gatomon's, but she had a bushy tail, black hair and for some reason, breasts.

"Yeah. I got them some new clothes." Derukuimon replied as she pulled out a blue bag and said, her tone a combination of caring and concern for the humans. "They must be freezing to death. Go on, try them on."

In the bag was a new pink dress and a cream coloured jacket for Okashi, while an orange vest, gray trousers and a blue jacket was for Cloud, causing the two siblings to remove the wet clothes and put on the new dry and clean ones.

"Thank you for buying these." Okashi said, grateful, but then asked. "But why are you being so kind to us?"

"It's because we wanted to. We know all about you two. And besides we want to look after you." Genamon replied, which made Derukuimon nod and add. "After all, you're both our Tamers."

"Tamers? We're your Tamers? What do you mean?" Cloud asked, confused once again.

"Take a look in your sheets and wet clothes and you'll see what we mean." Genamon just said in reply.

Doing as the Digimon had said, Cloud then looked through his blanket, and to his shock, he found something, which looked like an orange D-Power, but instead of a card slash, there was a little glass window at the bottom, while Okashi did the same and pulled one out too, only hers' was a light shade of pink.

"Those are called D-Power-X. These help us Digimon get stronger through you." Derukuimon told them.

"But how did we get them?" Okashi asked.

"Because a new crisis is going on in the Digital World and we need your help." Derukuimon said in reply as they looked down a passageway to see a portal, the same portal that the Digimon Tamers had used to enter the Digital World.

"Listen, for now, please trust us and come with us." Genamon said as he pulled Cloud by his arm, while Derukuimon pushed Okashi towards the portal.

"We promise we'll tell you everything that's going on later. Come on." Derukuimon said.

"Hey, wait!" Cloud called out, but stopped speaking as he and Okashi were forced into the portal.

It was a long fall when Cloud and Okashi opened their eyes again, only to find themselves now in the wastelands of the Digital World, as Genamon and Derukuimon welcomed them.

"Ok, so why did you bring us here? Why have we've been chosen to help you?" Cloud questioned, somewhat irritated that he and his sister were forced into such a situation, which caused Genamon to say in reply. "Calm down, we'll explain. The reason we brought you here is because our world is threatened once again by the D-Seven!"

"The D-Seven?" Cloud and Okashi asked in confusion.

"Yes. The D-Seven." Genamon replied, before he asked. "Do you remember when you were both little and a creature called the D-Reaper attacked the Real World?"

"You mean that huge red blob that nearly destroyed Shinjuku three years ago?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, thanks to the original Digimon Tamers, the D-Reaper was sealed back into the Digital World and was reported to have been reduced to a harmless computer program. Well, seven pieces of it managed to free itself and hid in seclusion for three years." Derukuimon replied sadly.

"And during those three years, they transformed into seven nasty Digimon bent on revenge against the Tamers, calling themselves the D-Seven! And to make sure they stopped the Digimon from Digivolving or using their Cards, they created devices known as Dark Generators." Genamon added.

"They built a generator in each part of the Digital World. But to make sure that there was still hope, the Digimon Sovereigns came up with a plan. They created the D-Power-Xs for the new generation of Digimon Tamers and also created several unique items called Digi-Crystals, which could be used to help the new Digimon heroes to Digivolve." Derukuimon said.

"There should be nine D-Power-Xs scattered in both worlds and there are three Crystals for each Digivolution, each one is also numbered. One is for Champion, two is for Ultimate and three is for Mega" Genamon then explained.

"Digi-Crystals? You mean like this one?" Cloud asked as he pulled out an orange crystal, causing Okashi to do the same as she withdrew and held out a pink coloured one, both crystals had a number one on it, suprising Genamon and Derukuimon.

"It is. It must be in your pocket of your jacket." Genamon said, making him then state. "With these we could Digivolve to our Champion forms."

"So what are these D-Seven...?" Okashi began to say, but stopped when an explosion was heard from the distance, making her then ask in worry. "What was that?"

"A battle, and it's coming not too far from here. Someone's in a fight!" Derukuimon called out, before she, Genamon and the two new Digimon Tamers darted towards a forest in the distance.

-In the Digi Forest-

A ScaryBakemon was floating in front of Henry and Terriermon, while Takato and Rika were behind them, doing what they could to assist.

After Takato tossed Henry a Blue Card, he slid it through his D-Power, expecting Terriermon to Matrix Digivolve to Raapidmon, but it did nothing to help Terriermon.

Henry, still had his blue hair, but now wore a white shirt and a green school jacket buttoned up, along with a pair of gray school trousers.

Takato had changed his clothing too and was wearing a white shirt, a green jacket that was unbuttoned and also wore gray trousers just like Henry's.

However, Takato still had his original yellow goggles wrapped around his head, showing some things never change, while Rika now wore a green school top, a blue scarf around it and a green miniskirt and had changed her hairstyle so now her hair cascaded down her back.

"Terriermon, what is happening? Why haven't you Digivolved?" Henry asked, causing Terriermon to say back. "I can't. It's happening to all of us, Henry. Something is blocking out our powers."

"Ah, it's that bad huh? I only wish Guilmon was here." Takato said as he clenched his hand into a fist, showing his shyness was gone, while Rika had also changed and wasn't as cold to others, making her add. "That goes for Renamon too."

"I never thought I'd be the one to end the Digimon Tamers. Say farewell!" ScaryBakemon exclaimed wickedly as he opened his arms ready to attack them.

And while they braced themselves, Takato, Henry and Rika failed to notice Cloud, Okashi, Genamon and Derukuimon appear behind them.

"Oh no! The original Digimon Tamers! And that ScaryBakemon is about to end them with a Deadly Curse attack!" Derukuimon cried out.

"You've gotta use the Digi-Crystals!" Genamon told Cloud and Okashi in a serious tone.

"Guess we have no choice! Okashi!" Cloud called to his sister, who nodded and said. "I am well ahead of you, big brother."

Withdrawing their D-Power-Xs, both held them up and scanned the crystals, causing the crystals to glow and burst into Data that then entered the Digivices.

"Digi-Crystal Modify! Digivolution activate!" Cloud and Okashi called together, getting the attention of Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Rika, who turned around to see what was happening.

"Genamon digivolve to..." Genamon called out as his skin shredded, showing his orange mainframe, before he took form into a new being, one who looked similar to Growlmon but had several fox-like tails swaying behind him, much like Kyubbimon's.

"Krowlmon!" He then roared proudly.

"Derukuimon Digivolve to..." Derukuimon called out as her skin shredded, showing her pink mainframe, before she took on a four-legged form, with her hair covering one of her eye and had three tails, making her announce "AybissDerukuimon!"

Seeing the two humans and Champion Digimon, Rika, though glad to have back up, then asked in a surprised tone. "Who are these kids and where did they come from?"

"Oh, fresh new faces I see. However, don't think you two can beat me just by Digivolving! Ghastly Mist!" ScaryBakemon called out as he fired a sphere made of mist at the new heroes.

However, AybissDerukui moved one of her tails in front of everyone.

"Tail Shield!" She then announced, creating a purple aura that blocked out the attack, before her middle tail glowed as she fired a spear-like beam from it, calling out as she launched it. "Mystic Spear!"

And before ScaryBakemon could react, the spear shot into his mouth and embedded itself in the ghost-like Digimon.

Krowlmon then noticed the Black Generator behind ScaryBakemon, causing him to open his maw, which filled with deep blue flames.

"Dragon Blaster!" He then roared as he unleashed the flames from his mouth, which engulfed ScaryBakemon and headed straight for the Black Generator.

A huge explosion was heard as ScaryBakemon was destroyed along with the Black Generator, freeing one section of the Digital World from the D-Seven's evil, while Henry and Terriermon could not believe what they had seen.

'What power, and only at Champion Level.' Henry thought, amazed.

With the enemy Digimon now defeated and the Black Generator destroyed, Genamon and Derukuimon reverted back to normal, before Okashi hugged Derukuimon, while Cloud rushed to Genamon.

"That was amazing, Genamon. You did it!" He smiled, causing Genamon to smile too.

"And it's all thanks to you." The yellow Digimon replied.

"Genamon..." Takato then said as he overheard them, making him whisper to Rika. "Rika, that name sounds like a merged name of Guilmon and Renamon right? And he has Guilmon's shape."

"But he has Renamon's colours, ears and tail. I noticed it too, but who is he and who is the kid?" Rika asked back.

Cloud then turned to Okashi, Genamon and Derukuimon and was about to leave when...

"Hey, wait!" Henry called out to them, causing the four to do as they were told and were then complemented as Henry said, impressed. "You guys fought so well despite being a bit younger than us when we started off as Digimon Tamers."

"We could use heroes like you." Terriermon added, taking his rightful spot on Henry's shoulder.

"Would you guys like to come with us back to Yamaki's headquarters? We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about who you are and about those Digi-Crystals you got." Takato offered.

Cloud was unsure if he could trust these people, but after looking at his sister and their Digimon, who seemed to be trustful of the others, Cloud then said. "Ok then."

-Real World-

In the Hypnos headquarters, Yamaki looked at a monitor, which showed an orange crystal belonging to Cloud as he saw a crystal image next to two blank ones, before he handed the crystal back to Cloud.

"It seems you two managed to get hold of the Digi-Crystals which means you both are the new Digimon Tamers." Yamaki said. "And we heard rumours, but we thought these crystals didn't even exist."

Cloud and Okashi looked around the room, amazed at the technology, but also saw Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta were with them.

"So that Black Generator was the same device the D-Seven created to stop your Digimon from Digivolving?" Okashi asked, causing Henry to nodded and say in reply. "Yes, but there are more where that one came from."

"And we were unprepared when those D-Seven creeps appeared and caused havoc." Kazu said, feeling like it was his fault and the fault of the original Digimon Tamers. "If we were more alert, then we would have stopped them by now."

"With those Dark Generators around, our Dimon Cards are practically worthless." Ryo commented.

"Listen, you two just witnessed your first taste of Digivolving with those crystals, and we probably need your help. We need you to lead the new generation of Digimon Tamers to save us all." Rika told Cloud, who was caught off guard by Rika's words and made him ask. "What? Me? A leader of the Tamers?"

"There are more Digimon Tamers like you spread out all over the world and we need to gather them together. Listen, I know it's sudden but hear us out." Takato said as he continued. "These D-Seven also created these new evil Digimon like that ScaryBakemon you just saw to attack these new Tamers across the globe. And when they do, they'll destroy the Digi-Crystals to make sure no one interferes."

"That's right. At this moment, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon are battling with them to keep the peace intact and keep their forces at bay. But without them Digivolving and them getting weaker, we don't know how long they can continue to hold out." Henry said.

"But to due to mysterious reasons, we couldn't find Guilmon or Renamon anywhere. They disappeared of the face of the Digital World" Rika said, saddened that her Digimon partner, as well as Guilmon were missing.

"But we are just kids living off the streets after our parents were killed. We can't..." Okashi began to say, when Cloud slammed his hands on the table, making her ask. "Cloud?"

To her and everyone's suprise, Cloud said, his tone full of determination. "We'll do it. Ever since my mum and dad were killed, I made a vow to myself, to never let anyone fall or die in front of me again, including my beloved sister, Okashi. I may not know about Digimon much but I won't see another innocent life be destroyed. Sign us up and we'll do our best."

"That goes for me too!" Genamon chirped up as he nodded, before he said. "And I am willing to help you as much as I can since I am your Digimon. I won't let you down."

Takato smiled, glad to have Cloud and the new Digimon on their side, making him then say. "Good to hear, and as the leader of the new Tamers you need recognition so here..."

With that, Takato then removed his goggles off of his head and handed them over to Cloud.

"I want you to have these." He said.

"Gogglehead giving away his goggles?" Rika asked, surprised, while Cloud then took them and puts them on, where his headband was around his forehead, causing Okashi to smile at this, before Takato then said. "Yeah, because it all goes down with him and his team."

"My team?" Asked Cloud.

"That's right. First you need to pick up these kids in these different countries: Australia, America and England." Yamaki informed as he gave Cloud and Okashi a list of names and pictures of the kids they were looking for to join the new group of Tamers.

"In England you'll find two boys, Crisio and Valter. In America, find Cody and Van. Lastly, in Australia lives Steph and Kayden." Yamaki then said.

"You just need to explain to them what is going on, pick them up and bring them back to Japan. They should have their Digimon with them, as well as their own Digi-Crystals, though they may not have any idea how to use them just yet. It's a long world trip, but Yamaki made a cruiser to get you guys there in hours. Once you're all together, we band together to destroy those Dark Generators and defeat the D-Seven." Ryo informed.

"Ok, it's that simple right? Even though I feel we're already on this mission before we get to know you all." Cloud said sadly, while Okashi looked at him, worried as well.

"And you kids can stay here for a night rather than live on the street." Henry offered them.

"But Takato and Rika will look after you." He added.

"I'll make sure Mr and Miss. Matsuki, as well as Miss. Nonaka know where you are. Meet again in the morning before we see them off. Meeting adjourned." Yamaki said.

However, even though the group was free to go, Genamon, however just remained in place as he stared at Takato and Rika, as if he knew them all his life, which confused the two.

-Outside the sleeping quarters-

Genamon and Derukuimon sat outside of Okashi's sleeping quarters and was talking with Takato and Rika.

"So I guess it was you two who sent us that e-mail about the Digital World?" Takato asked Genamon, making him nod in reply.

"Ok, but Mr. Wong told us that the barrier between the two worlds are closed and we could never return again." Rika stated.

"The D-Seven destroyed the barrier connecting the two worlds. That is how we came here." Derukuimon replied.

And while Derukuimon continued to answer any comments or questions Takato and Rika had, Genamon looked through the door of the bedroom where he watched as Cloud tucked Okashi in bed.

"It's been awhile since you slept in a bed. I am sorry, Okashi. I didn't mean to put you through all of this." Cloud said, somewhat solemnly.

"It's alright big brother" Okashi smiled.

"I am just glad we're meeting new people soon. But please don't be so hard on yourself. As long as you are with me, I couldn't be happier..." She then said, before she drifted off to sleep.

Cloud smiled as he rubbed his sister's face and whispered. "Don't worry, I will. Sweet dreams."

And with that, he left his room to finish his talk with Takato and Rika.

 **Next we learn of Genamon's heritage. Stayed tuned.**


	2. The origins of Genamon

Chapter 2: The Origins of Genamon

In the top section of the Hypnos headquarters, Rika, showing her more kinder side helped Derukuimon as she handed her a small tank top and a purple skirt.

"I hope you like these clothes because I don't want you all ashamed of yourself." Rika said, causing Derukuimon to smile and say in reply. "I know. Thank you, Rika."

"How'd you know my parents were murdered?" A voice asked, making Rika turn to see Takato and Cloud near the window, talking in discussion.

"Mr. Wong knows about your parents, and believe me, no one kills parents of parents they don't know. I want you to focus, Cloud." Takato replied.

"Try to remember the person who killed your parents." He then said, causing Cloud to close his eyes and focus his mind.

"I remember..." Cloud began to say.

"A black cloaked figure with most of his face hidden by his hood was behind it. He had one eye showing, only it glowed red and his hands seemed almost monster like when compared to anyone else's." He added.

With what Cloud had told him, a distressed look appeared on Takato's face, before he said. "Then it's just as I feared. Someone from the D-Seven committed the murder."

"The D-Seven? So one of them is the reason my parents are dead and why my sister and I have lost so much?" Cloud asked, feeling a rage build up inside of him.

"Yes, those creeps. They seem to be angry at us and the humans who first discovered the Digital World." Rika replied. "But which one is behind the deaths is the bigger question."

"As I would expect from the original Tamers." Genamon grinned as he was just finishing a sandwich.

"So you know about the original Tamers already? Did you meet them before?" Cloud asked, causing Takato to shake his head and say. "No, we've never met you before."

Genamon finished his sandwich and then said. "No, I never met you, but I was told of you guys. They all know your adventures because you fought alongside them."

Genamon's words confused Takato, Cloud and Rika, causing the Nonaka to ask. "What are you're talking about?"

"You see..." Genamon started to say, blushing a bit, worried what Takato and Rika would say.

"It's because... I... I am your digimon, Guilmon's son."

"WHAT?! Guilmon's son?!" Takato called out, stunned at what Genamon had told them..

"Y... you're really sure you're dino-boy's kid?" Rika asked, just as surprised as Takato.

"I am." Genamon said.

And while the name sounded vaguely familiar to him, Cloud had to ask. "Genamon, who is Guilmon?"

"He's Takato's Digimon partner." Rika answered for Genamon, still a little surprised that Guilmon had a son.

"Now I see the resemblance. Guilmon is a daddy? How strange." Takato said as he looked at Genamon and saw the various features he and his partner shared.

"A child-like Digimon like him as a father? How nuts. Who want to mate with him? He's so childlike and..." Rika began to ask, but stopped when Genamon spoke up, defending the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark. "Actually, my father is a grown up Digimon now, more mature than you think and he is a powerful fighter. You've only seen him as a kid. He's now an adult Digimon now."

"You mean he's more mature now than the last time we saw him three years ago?" Takato asked, which made Genamon nod in reply to Takato's question, before Cloud had a question he needed answered.

"Hold on a second. How can Genamon be born when we don't know who Guilmon mated with?" Cloud asked.

"My mother knows you all too. She too has been involved in a lot of adventures with you guys and my father." Genamon answered.

"Whoa, hold on a second. I think I have a funny idea who your mother is." Rika said, giving a shaky smile as she and Takato looked at Genamon closer and had a funny feeling as to who Genamon's mother was, causing Rika to then say. "She has your tails, ears and colour so it must be..."

"Right. My mother is your Digimon partner, Renamon." Genamon told Rika and the others in reply.

The answer bowled Takato and Rika over as they fall down, laughing in shock.

"RENAMON IS YOUR MOTHER?!" Rika yelled in laugher and shock.

"What?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"Renamon is Rika's Digimon. Genamon is born from Takato's Digimon, Guilmon, and Rika's Digimon, Renamon" Derukuimon explained.

Takato sat up again and said, still in shock. "Out of all the news we heard, that one take the cake. I thought Renamon would settle down with either Impmon or Cyberdramon one of these days, but her and Guilmon married? I can't wrap my head around that one."

"It's true, while my mother and Impmon did go through a lot since their adventures together, unfortunately, Impmon just told her it wouldn't work between him and her since Renamon's sister, BlackRenamon came into his life. But after they broke up, they agreed to stay friends. And Cyberdramon... well... she got tired of him 'playing the field' I think she called it, so she just gave up and dumped him." Genamon said, before he added. "Anyway, after she and Cyberdramon broke up, my mother then saw Guilmon, only she saw him as a different Digimon, both physically and mentally and she fell in love with him. I don't know how because they never told us more about their past, enough said." Genamon then said, ending how he came into existence.

"That may be but..." Takato started to say, but stopped when Rika pulled him aside and into a private conversation.

"Takato, I can't believe all of that happened either, but I think we better find Guilmon and Renamon so we can make them tell their side of the story to confirm this." Rika whispered.

While Takato agreed, he had to point out. "I know, but finding them is not going to be easy. None of the other Digimon know where they are."

But then, Takato and Rika stopped their conversation when Cloud approached them.

"Guys, on more important matters, I'm not sure I'm up to this." He said, doubting himself. "I mean I've never had a Digimon before and I don't know much about them. As much as I want to protect Okashi, I do fear that I may let everyone down."

"Cloud, I know we just met and you've basically been forced into a major mission, but right now, you, your sister and the other Digimon Tamers out there are the only hope the Digital World has." Takato told Cloud, before he placed his left hand on Cloud's shoulder and told him. "Besides, we believe in you, we all do. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Our Digimon cannot Digivolve, but yours' can. We need to destroy all the Black Generators before the D-Seven inflicts anymore damage to both our worlds." Rika then said as she got beside Takato and asked. "And can we ask you a favour?"

"If you find out where Guilmon and Renamon are hiding, please tell us where they are so we can get some answers out of them." Rika then said, wanting to know the condition of their missing Digimon partners.

"Sure thing. I promised I would do my best." Cloud replied, rubbing the back of his head, before he said. "I mean, first off, travelling around the world looking for Tamers, it couldn't be that hard and it's not like we're travelling in a large cruiser or anything."

-The Next Morning-

"Me and my big mouth." Cloud could only say, looking at the huge, black plane-like cruiser in front of him and his sister. "Way too huge!"

"Wow. Amazing!" Okashi said, amazed by the size of the cruiser.

"I know it's huge, guys but you'll be carrying many people with you." Ryo said, revealing he and the original Digimon Tamers were also with them.

"Pilot." Yamaki called, before he instructed the pilot. "It's your job to keep these kids safe from harm, make sure they get home safely. We're all depending on these kids."

"Yes sir!" The pilot said, saluting Yamaki in reply.

"While you're doing that, we'll keep an eye on the D-Seven until then. Make sure you bring the other kids back here safely." Henry told Cloud, Okashi and their Digimon partners.

"And try to befriend them and get to know them as well." Ryo added, knowing that building friendships between their group would increase their trust in their Digimon, each other and would also make them all stronger as a team.

"Good luck to you all." Ryo then said as he and the others watched as Okashi and Derukuimon dashed onto the cruiser stairs and waved back.

"We promise. We'll be back soon." Okashi said with a smile on her face, before she turned to Derukuimon and asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Derukuimon replied in a determined tone as they entered.

With his sister and her Digimon aboard, Cloud and Genamon climbed after them, but stopped when Takato called out Cloud's name, making him and Genamon turn to face him.

"Just remember, believe in yourself. We all know you guys can do it." Takato said, which caused Cloud to smile and nod in reply.

"I won't forget that, and I'll try my best to bring everyone back here." He replied as he and Genamon entered as the cruiser, to which the door then closed behind them, hovered over the landing pad, before flying off.

As they passed over Shinjuku, on top of a building, a brown coated figure watched the group leave.

His face was concealed by a spooky mask, which was black and white and a green mouth on it, while a hat, matching the trench coat he wore covered his head, while by his side was a strange Digimon that wore dark red trousers, had a metal helmet and a metallic chest plate.

"Was that them who left Japan?" The Digimon then asked.

"It is, Banemon. And there's no doubt that those Kazama brats are on that cruiser just now." The man said, clenching his hand into a fist as he then stated. "Those meddling brats may have the power, but if they are going to save the Digital World then they have to go through us."

"Shall we start our 'operation' at once, Travis?" Banemon asked, making the man, Travis, nod.

"Immediately." He replied.

 **Who is this Travis person? Stayed tuned.**


	3. Battle in Australia

**A/N: Steph belong to an DA artist called StephDragonness and Kayden belong to ConformalSquid as well as their Digimon. Just to let you know.**

Chapter 3: Battle in Australia

In a beautiful park of Australia, under the cherry blossom trees, many children were playing in the park.

And under one of the trees was a blonde haired girl, who had a depressed look on her face.

"Aww, man. I could never get this right." She sighed.

"What's up, Steph?" A female asked, making Steph look up to see her friend, Kayden approach her.

"Oh, hey there Kayden. It's supposed to be art display day, but I have artist's block, you know what I mean? And besides..." Steph began to say, before she withdrew a picture of a anthro dragon girl that had green hair, wings and was posing naked.

"I keep on drawing my dragon sona." She explained, blushing as she spoke.

"Wow. You are struggling huh?" Kayden asked as xe sweatdropped.

"Steph?" Another voice asked, which was male, making Steph turn to see her Digimon partner, who had purple fur atop his red skin and fur at the tip of his tail, which was shaped like fire.

"Why do you keep drawing yourself as a Digimon?" The Digimon questioned curiously.

"It's not a Digimon, Ravermon, it is a dragon anthro..." Steph began to say, but knew her Digimon didn't get her art and then said. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"What you need is inspiration" Kayden said as xe sat next to her and then said. "Maybe if you explore new places, you might get over this artist block."

"I guess so but where can we..." Steph began to say, but stopped when a voice called out. "Kayden!"

Kayden turned to see xer Digimon partner, who was looking towards a different direction and had a serious look on xer face. Xe looked like a bilby with red hair and had cream-coloured fur.

"What is the matter Peramelemon?" Asked Kayden, seeing xer Digimon had a serious/tense look on xer face.

"We've got trouble." Perameleomon told xer partner and friends, making them turn to see a mysterious and bizarre clock-like creature before them.

It stood on fours, had a compass nose and it looked like it was made of wood.

"W... What is that?" Steph asked, before she stated. "It's ugly looking."

"It must be a Digimon." Kayden said as xe held up xer D-Power-X and scanned it.

"Gaunamon. A virus poison type. It only weakness that it is blind but the compass on his nose to senses his enemies." Xhe read out.

"Ravermon, it must be targetting Steph and Kayden. We cannot let it harm them!" Perameleomon guessed, making Ravermon nod in reply, determined to keep his friends protected.

"Right, so let's get it!" Ravermon the yelled as both charged at it.

"Poison Sting!" Gaunamon exclaimed as he fired two green arrows, which missed the two Digimon, making Ravermon comment. "Wow. He really is blind."

However, Perameleomon wasn't too sure, turned and was left in shock.

"He wasn't aiming at us! He was aiming at... Kayden! Steph!"

They turned in horror as Steph and Kayden were in the way of the Poison stings.

It looked like it was the end of them.

Expect...

"Look out!" Cloud suddenly called out as he pushed Steph to the ground, protecting her as the bullet shot over them.

"Tail Shield!"

Kayden was protected by AybissDerukuimon's tail barrier, with Okashi riding on her back.

"That was too close." Genamon said as he appeared by their side.

"That attack would end them completely. Nice save." He then commented.

"You saved them. I'm guessing you four must be on our side then." Perameleomon said, relieved.

Meanwhile, Steph groaned as she looked up to see Cloud looking down on her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, to which all she could do was blush at first from having such a handsome young man on top of her, before coming back to her senses and replying. "Y... yeah I am alright. Thanks for the save there."

Cloud, after getting up, helped Steph to her feet, before he asked her. "Do You have your Digi-Crystals and D-Power-Xs?"

"You mean this crystal here?" Kayden asked as xe held up the Digi-Crystal in one hand and the D-Power-X in the other.

"Yes. Quickly, you must say 'Digi-Crystal Modify! Digivoultion activate' and together we can beat this guy. Please, trust us" Okashi told them.

"Alright then. I guess we have no other ideas. Digi-Crystal Modify! Digivolution activate!" Kayden called as xe scanned her Digi-crystal in her D-Power-X.

"Digi-Crystal Modify! Digivolution activate!" Steph called out as she did the same, releasing the crystal's energy and filling it into Revermon.

"Ravermon Digivolve to..." Ravermon began to say as he shed his fur, showing his mainframe, before becoming a giant almost as big as Krowlmon, while gaining more hair on his forehead and a more muscular body, making him then roar out proudly. "Raverdramon!"

"Perameleomon Digivolve to..." Perameleomon called as xe too shredded its fur to show its main frame before taking a new shape.

Its chest hair stood upwards, while xer armbands remained around its arms, but now xhe had a ring on its tail and grew taller.

"Dalgitmon!" Xe called out, feeling the combined power of the Digi-Crystal and bond with Xer Tamer filling Xer.

Seeing the changes in their Digimon, amazed, Steph asked. "T... they changed form. Did we do that?"

"That what happen when you scan your Digi-Crystals. After this fight we tell you everything we know." Cloud said in reply, making the blonde nod, knowing she could trust Cloud.

"You might as well revert back to normal, AybissDerukuimon, it's their fight now." Genamon said, causing Derukuimon to revert back to her Rookie form and watch on the side lines.

Gaunamon snarled, sensing the Digimon had changed forms, making him then yell out. "Eye Lasers!"

Firing two red lasers from his eyes, he intended to destroy the new Digimon that faced him, but due to its new speed, Dalgitmon avoided it, before it set it leg on fire and exclaimed. "Fire Arrow!"

It then fired the flames out of its leg towards the Virus Digimon, who managed to leap out of the way.

However, Raverdramon leapt behind it, revealing the first attack was a trick to get him into a position where it was impossible to attack or defend.

"Dragon Claw!" Raverdramon roared, slashing his claws through Gaunamon, which made the Digimon cry out, before the dials on the compass upon Gaunamon's nose both hit the two circles, east and west, to which the Digimon unleashed its rage as his eyes turned red and steam became coming out of its body.

And before anyone could guess what was happening... it exploded, destroying itself, while just left everyone awestruck.

"He blew himself up?" Kayden asked, causing Steph to comment. "That was... strange."

"Well, Gaunamon does have two weaknesses. One: it's blind. Two: Whenever someone smacked him on the head and the dials land on the two circles on it compass nose, it self-destructs." Genamon explained, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"That was a strange way to defeat a Digimon wasn't it?" Cloud asked as he sweatdrops.

"It is actually. No Digimon have THAT type of weakness." Genamon commented as his eyes narrowed.

"Well anyway..." Kayden began to say as xe turned to face Cloud and Okashi.

"Thanks for saving our skins." Kayden said, but had to ask. "So where did you guys come from anyway?"

"Shinjuku, Japan." Cloud said and was just about to tell Kayden about their mission when he was greeted by an unexpected hug from behind by Steph, causing Cloud to blush a little and let out a confused 'Huh?'.

"I am the most grateful for you all. You saved my life! You are my knight in shining armour." Steph smiled, continuing to embrace Cloud.

"Steph..." Kayden sighed, before she turned to Okashi. "So you four are from Japan? Why are you here in Australia?"

"Well we are here because we need your help. Let us explain" Okashi said, before she, Cloud, Genamon and Derukuimon told Steph, Kayden, Perameleomon and Ravermon what was happening: about the Digital World, the Tamers, the dark generators and the D-Seven, and how they need to form a new generations of Tamers to stop them.

"So the Digital World is in peril by this D-Seven group?" Perameleomon asked in shock, making Genamon and Derukuimon nodded solemnly.

"So there IS a Digital World? It exists?" Steph asked, sounding amazed.

"My sister and I been there ourselves so yes, it does exist." Cloud replied.

"So will you help us?" Derukuimon asked.

Steph beamed greatly, before stating. "Then count me in! There's plenty of reasons I wanted to go anyway!"

"Hold on, Steph." Kayden told her, while thankful for their assistance, still had concerns. "Why you want to go? We hardly know these guys."

"I know Kayden, but there are many reasons why I wanted to go. If I go to Japan and the Digital World, then I would get inspirations to do great art and help Ravermon save the Digital World." Steph said proudly, before she smirked flirty at Cloud.

"Also it means I get to fight alongside my hero." She added, while Cloud just stared at her.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Cloud thought uneasy as he sweatdropped.

"That figures. Very well. I'll come to, just to keep Steph out of trouble. First, we need to let my mother and Steph's parents know where we are going. We'll make something up like a three week camping trip."

-Several hours later-

After convincing Kayden's mother and Steph's parents to go on 'camping holiday for three weeks or so, the new Tamers were all aboard the Hypnos cruiser and flying through the air.

Inside, Steph was surprised how big it is as she put her bag on one of the couches.

"Wow. This is so huge and amazing. It has a bathroom, bath, showers, bedrooms and everything!" she said, making Okashi smile as she sat on the couch, glad to see her new ally was enjoying the cruiser and its accommodations.

"So where are we headed next?" Ravermon then asked.

"Amercia. We've got two more Tamers and Digimon to pick up, then we're heading to England." Derukuimon said.

"Then let's get something to eat while we wait." Genamon grinned.

As everyone else was enjoying themselves, Kayden noticed Cloud looking out of the window in a dark way.

"Cloud, is something wrong?" Xe asked him.

"I have a troubled past with the D-Seven. They took away mum and dad." Cloud said, continuing to stare out the window.

Not wanting to bring up too much or be intrusive, but had to know, Kayden asked. "You lost your mother and father by those fiends? How can you be sure?"

"Because I was there." Cloud said as a horrible flashback resurfaced in his mind.

An eleven year old Cloud was standing in a destroyed building, holding a soccer ball as he saw his parents murdered in front of his eyes by a huge energy blade.

"The memories and the images in my mind still haunts me to this day. I was only eleven. It's horrible as it taunts me in my mind." He told Kayden.

Kayden sat next to him and said. "You know, I do sympathise with you. I too lost my father a long time ago. But he died a natural death, but my mum and I still miss him, so I know the feeling of losing a family member. But that means we need to use our anger and grief to make us stronger to overcome this despair, right?"

Cloud nodded as he looked out of the window, remembering Takato saying something similar to what Kayden said, making him say in reply. "I hope you're right, Kayden. I hope you're right."

 **Next is the Amercia chapter where they find Cody and Van. Stay tuned.**


	4. Amercia Rumble

**A/N: I should point out that Kayden and xer Digimon are both transgender in this story so the owner of these characters did say that saying 'xe' or 'xer' is what usually describes as transgender or if it too difficult, I might use 'they, them or theirs' . Anyway, Van and Agulmon belong to Pyrus-Leonidas on DA while Cody and Coramon belong to Latenightbandicoot, also on the same site.**

Chapter 4: America Rumble:

In a lovely cafe in America, a silver haired girl with a red apron and a purple top and skirt just handed a man his cappuccino, smiling sweetly as she set it down.

"Thank you for the cappuccino, miss." The man said, picking up the cup and drinking from it.

"No worries, sir." The girl smiled as she bowed, continuing to show her kind and friendly attitude, while, not far from her was a young boy, who looked around the age of sixteen, who had brown hair with a ponytail and wore goggles with a black headband behind it, while the rest of his clothing consisted of a red and black jacket and brown trousers.

As the girl continued to serve the customers, the boy was in a dream-like state as his eyes remained on the girl, smiling and staring at her.

How long he was smitten by her beauty and personality as he thought 'Wow... Illya is so beautiful and kind...'

"Daydreaming again are we, Van?" Came a voice behind him, making him snap out of his daydreaming and turn to face a fourteen year old boy who had with brown hair and was wearing an orange sleeveless jacket, white vest and grey trousers, before sitting beside the smitten boy, holding a cup of tea.

"Cody, this whole sneaking behind me thing has got to stop!" Van snapped.

"Which I doubt would bother you. When will you ever have the courage to just tell that girl you love her?" Cody asked.

"Cody, she is a waitress and I am just a..." Van began to say, doubting himself, until he noticed something was off.

"Wait... where's Agulmon and Coramon?" He asked as he looked around and found their Digimon partners were nowhere in sight.

"They're in the park. They can't do any damage there, surely." Cody said in reply, keeping his cool.

But then they looked at each other before they said together. "Oh yes they can!"

"Knowing Coramon and all." Cody sighed.

-In the central park-

A red Digimon that looked like a hybrid of Veemon and Agumon was beside the flowers, to which he picked one up and memorised it, smiling greatly at how something could start off as a seed and grow into such beauty.

Not far from him, to a huge fountain was a Digimon, who looked similar to Renamon, but had orange fur and a yellowish stomach and chest.

Brown hair with a red fringe on one side covered her head, while her chest was more mature when compared to most Digimon, evident due to her E-sized breasts, belly button and huge bottom.

While the male Digimon continued to examine flowers, she was examining herself, looking in the reflection of the water as she played with her breasts.

"Coramon!"

Coramon heard a nasty voice yell out her name, making her turn to see who it was, while the red dragon-like Digimon heard the noise too and looked over by the fountain.

'Uh oh. Look like trouble.' He thought, before he set off to see what Coramon had gotten herself into.

-Meanwhile-

Cody and Van continued searching for their Digimon, but stopped for a moment when they heard a massive clash.

"What was that?" Van questioned.

"Trouble, no doubt. We better get over there!" Cody replied, making Van nod, before both took off and eventually arrived to see the red Digimon, better known as Agulmon, rushing in time to see a nasty Digimon, an Arukenimon, had Coramon in her clutches.

"You stole my place as the most beautiful digimon ever you little vixen minx! Now I shall have the honour of deleting you once and for all!" Arukenimon snarled as she raised her claw ready to finish her off.

"Pyro Blast!" Agulmon announced as he fired a blast of fire that hit Arukenimon in the back, making her screech from the burn and drop Coramon into the water.

And with Coramon now free from the spider's grasp, Agulmon rushed to her side and asked, concerned. "Coramon, are you alright?"

Coramon sat in the water, dripping wet.

"Yeah, I am fine. But this lady has an attitude problem." She said in reply.

"You pesky little bug!" Arukenimon snarled, before Van and Cody decided to intervene and rushed over, making their presence known.

"Oh, Van!" Agulmon called out to him, while Coramon stood up.

"An Arukenimon? Here?" Van questioned, before he said, knowing a Digimon as dangerous as her would be trouble if they didn't think of a way to overpower her. "This is bad. Agulmon and Coramon are in big trouble if we don't help them."

"Use your Digi-Crystals to help them Digivolve!" A voice from behind them instructed, causing Cody and Van to turn around where they saw Cloud, Okashi, Steph and Kayden behind them.

"Yeah, a combined force of Champion Level Digimon will be enough to overwhelm someone like Arukenimon." Steph told them.

Though glad they were being assisted, Cody had to ask. "Who are you guys?"

"We'll explain later, but right now, you need your Digi-Crystals." Cloud said

"Scan them through your D-Power-X and called out Digi Crystal Modify, digivolution power up!" He instructed.

"You mean these things?" Van asked as he took out a red coloured crystal, while Cody withdrew a gray crystal, making Cloud nod.

Unsure who the others were, but deciding to put their trust in them, both scanned their crystals through their D-Power-Xs and announced. "Digi Crystal Modify! Digivolution Power up!"

"Agulmon Digivolve to..." Agulmon began to say as his skin started to shed away, showing his mainframe, before he took on a new form, one similar to that of a red X-Veemon with orange wings.

"Dracomon!" He roared out in a combination of power and determination.

"Coramon Digivolve to..." Coramon called as her skin shed too, also showing off her mainframe, before she too Digivolved, taking the form of a Kyubbimon, with her breasts still showing.

"Diamon!" She announced, ready to fight, which caused Arukenimon to snarl upon seeing her hatred enemy Digivolve as they both stood before her.

"Hold on. Arukenimon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. How can they beat her all by themselves?" Cody asked, showing concern for his Digimon.

"Who said anything about them fighting alone?" Cloud asked back, before he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, causing Krowlmon, AybissDerukuimon, Dalgitmon and Raverdramon to all emerge in the blink of an eye and appear beside their new allies.

Amazed, Van asked. "Whoa. You guys all have Digimon too?"

"Yep." Okashi smiled.

Dracomon looked at Krowlmon and looked surprised.

"Another good digimon like me and Coramon?" He asked.

"That's right, and we're here to help you." Krowlmon replied.

However, while Krowlmon and Dracomon seemed focused on their battle, Diamon looked at AybissDerukui, took a look at her breasts and grinned.

"Oh, another Digimon with huge boobs eh? Hi there, sexy. Come round here often?" She purred.

"EXCUSE me!?" AybissDerukui asked in anger at that type of remark Diamon just gave her, causing Raverdramon to sweatdrop at this scene, before Dalgitmon tried to calm them all down.

"Just ignore her, AybissDerukuimon and just focus on the fight." Xe told them.

"Bring all the Digimon you like, no one will get in my way of extracting my revenge on Coramon!" Arukenimon stated.

"Spider Thread!" She yelled, unleashing several strands of thin webbing that she planned to use to slice her enemies to pieces with.

However, all the Digimon ducked out of the way, avoiding Arukenimon's attack.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Cloud said as he and Kayden each withdrew a Digi-Card and scanned it through their D-Power-Xs.

"Digi-modify! Power activate!"

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Kayden called, releasing the power of the Card and into Dalgitmon, who felt faster as xer speed grew, making xer say. "Thank you, Kayden."

And Krowlmon felt more power rushing through him, causing him to say. "That's more like it! Thanks, Cloud!"

"Acid Mist!" Arukenimon interrupted as she fired a huge blast of green mist from her mouth.

"Dragon Blaster!" Krowlmon roared as he unleashed a huge blast of blue flame.

"Mystic Spear!" AybissDerukuimon called out as she fired a purple spear from her tail.

"Flaming Arrow!" Dalgitmon announced, launching a huge fire kick and sending out a arrow of fire.

"Rave Blast!" Raverdramon called out as he unleashed his own flame attack.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Dracomon roared, firing a beam of fire from his maw.

"Dragon Wheel!" Diamon called out as she span around, covering herself with blue fire and firing a dragon-like flame at Arukenimon.

All the attacks combined together, shot through and destroyed the Acid Mist, before all collided with Arukenimon, who screamed in agony as she was engulfed by the attack and was deleted.

And with Arukenimon defeated, all the Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms, before Coramon rushed back to Cody and cheered.

"We did it! We won! We beat her!"

"That was an awesome display of power, Coramon." Cody said in reply, proud of his partner, before he and Van turned back to their new guests, where Van asked. "Anyway, we thank you for your assistance, but who are you guys?"

"Well we'll need you to come with us, but I promise we'll explain everything." Steph told them.

-Minutes later-

After telling them everything, Van and Cody were surprised to hear that the Digital World existed, but Van still had his doubts.

"That means I have to leave... her?" Van asked as Illya came back on his mind.

Understanding his feelings, but knowing there was more on the line, Cody said. "Van, this is more important. If both worlds get destroyed, she will too. I say we go."

"I agree, that means I get to hang around with this cute little kitty." Coramon added as she smiled at Derukuimon, who backed away and got behind Genamon.

"Keep her away from me." She told the Digimon she perceived as a brother-like figure.

"Sorry Van, but it's three against one. We have to go, I am sorry." Agulmon said as Paremlemon and Ravermon nodded, causing Van to sigh in defeat.

-A while later-

Van looked out of the window of the cruiser as they left New York.

"I am sorry, Illya, but I have to go. I may never see you again, but I will no doubt miss you. Goodbye, my love." He said lowly, while Illya, who was still in the cafe stopped and turned her head, for she swore she heard his voice and looked around for Van.

"Who's Illya?" Kayden asked Van, showing he wasn't alone.

"Oh, a girl I liked, but I was too afraid to approach her." Van told xer.

While the new Digimon tamers were getting adjusted to what was to be expected of them, Cloud was at the computer and just got an email from Takato.

"Err... we did say we need to get two more Tamers. Now we need three. Turns out a kid named Blake also got a D-Power-X and a Digi-Crystal, and he is with the remaining two in England." Cloud told the others.

"Well, the more the merrier I suppose." Cody commented in reply.

"But I get to see many great countries. First America, now England and then... Japan" Steph sighed contently as she sat on the sofa, enjoying her adventure.

"Hey big brother! I can see England on the horizon!" Okashi eventually called out as she looked out of the window.

Cody and Cloud looked out to see the United Kingdom in place.

It wouldn't be long now until the last remaining Tamers were found and the new Digimon Tamers team was created.

 **A/N: Time to pick up the last remaining Tamers and then we see the main antagonists of this story: The D-Seven. Stayed tuned.**


	5. The D-Seven

**A/N: Crisio and Zafiremon belong to DarkaDX, Drake and Shun belong to Multisonicrules and Valter belong to melito2010. Just as you know.**

Chapter 5: The D-Seven

By the bridge of London, something emerged from the water, which looked like a anthro-like shark based Digimon that had blue hair and had cat fur on her breasts, arms, legs and cat ears, which then emerged from the water as she called up to a boy who had brown hair, a red jacket and blue trousers.

"Hey, Crisio! Why don't you come in? The water's great!" The Digimon called out.

"Swimming in the River Thames is not my idea of a great swim, Zafiremon. But I am glad you are having fun." Crisio called out to the Digimon in reply.

Behind him was a boy with black spiky hair, a red headband and a grey jacket who then asked his friend. "Say, is it true that Zafiremon only wants to be your Digimon because she has a crush on you?"

Crisio blushed as she looked at him and the other boy, who had blond hair, a cream jacket, a white shirt and grey trousers.

"Eh? What do you mean, Valter?" Crisio quickly questioned.

"She fancies you that's one thing." Blake, the other boy smirked.

Their Digimon, a Gumdramon and an ice coloured Veemon laughed at Crisio's embarrassment, only to stop when both sensed something in the river and quickly called out to Zafiremon. "Get out of there, Zafiremon! You're not alone!"

Hearing the alert and acting fast, Zaifremon managed to get out in time as a wild Seadramon roared and burst out of the river, scaring most of the locals as they turned and ran away.

-Not far from where they were-

Around the sametime, Jeri Katou was admiring the views of London when she the heard screams of panicking people running away, followed by a roar from the River Thames.

"It can't be..." She said as she rushed towards the noise, believing the roar to be a wild Digimon, making her wonder how one could enter the Real World.

But with people at risk, she continued to run, knowing that while she no longer had Leomon, she was still a Digimon Tamer and felt it was her duty to stop the threat anyway she could.

-Back at the River Thames-

Crisio rushed to where Zafiremon climbed out and knelt before her.

Concerned, he asked. "Zafiremon, are you alright?"

"I am fine." She replied, turning her head and gazing at the wild Seadramon, which caused her to question. "But where did that Seadramon come from?"

"Shun, look out!" Blake suddenly called out to the ice coloured Veemon.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon roared as he blasted a shard of from his mouth, which Gumdramon and Shun managed to avoid.

"Darn it! We cannot let that sea snake destroy London or let him harm innocent people." Gumdramon stated, determined to fight, only for Blake to ask. "But how do we defend ourselves?"

"There is how!" A voice called out, making the group turn to see Cloud, Okashi, Kayden, Steph, Van and Cody, with their Digimon partners turning up behind them.

"You have your Digi Crystals on you right?" Kayden questioned, but was answered with confusion.

"W... Where did you come from? Who are you guys?" Valter asked in surprise.

"Hey, we are only learning ourselves but we are your allies. Use use the crystals on your D-Power-X and called out 'Digi Crystal Energise! Digivolution power up!' That will give your Digimon the strength they need to fight and defend!" Van called out in reply.

"Alright, we'll give it a go. Digi Crystal Energise! Digivolution power up!" Crisio, Valter and Blake announced as they picked up their crystals and scanned each through their D-Power-X, releasing the untapped power within and fueling their Digimon.

"IceVeemon Digivolve to..." IceVeemon/Shun started to say, before he shed his skin and became soon became something similar to ExVeemon, only his skin and colour were still ice-like. "Ex-IceVeemon!" He called out after reaching the next Level of his Digivolution.

"Zafiremon digivolve to..." Zafiremon called out as she shed her skin, showing her mainframe before becoming huge and a new being.

She wore a blue helmet over her forehead and eyes similar to Flamedramon, but she was a little chubby.

"Maisamemon!" She roared out.

"Gumdramon Digivolve to..." Gumdramon started as he took on a new form as well, becoming more a fighter, to which his red shirt covered his chest, a pair of blue jeans covered his legs, while his wings grew and sprouted out from his back, making him announce in a strong tone. "GX-Dramon!"

With the Digimon now in their Champion forms, their human partners were left in awe, before Blake spoke.

"Shun Digivolved? Does the crystal do that?" He asked in surprise.

However, it seemed as though his question had to be answered later as Okashi called out in warning. "Look out! Seadramon's gonna attack again!"

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon roared as he fired another blast of ice from his mouth.

"Not this time! Frozen Laser!" Ex-IceVeemon yelled back, firing a mighty blast of ice from his chest that tore through Seadramon's attack and struck the Digimon, making it roar in pain.

"GX Punch!" GX-Dramon called, not wanting Ex-IceVeemon to have all the fun as he threw a fiery punch at Seadramon, which Maisamemon combined with her Water Blast attack, unleashing apowerful torrent of water from her mouth.

And with the combination of power, Seadramon was thrown back, crashed by the bank of the Thames, defeated.

However, he began chuckling.

"Huh? He's still laughing even if we won?" Valter asked his allies, before he called out demandingly. "What's so funny?"

"You little pests... you might've defeated me, but the D-Seven has already put their plan into motion..." Seadramon said as his body began to break up and his Data slowly dispersed.

Shocked, EX-IceVeemon questioned. "The D-Seven sent you?"

"You still only have one crystal in your storage, but without the others, I can't wait for the D-Seven to crush you!" Seadramon laughed until his body was unable to maintain the damage it had taken and disappeared, reduced to Data particles that faded away.

"Nice guy." Steph said sarcastically, before suggesting. "But it would be best if we tell Yamaki about this."

"Yamaki of Hypnos?" Crisio asked as the other Digimon reverted back to their original forms.

"Ok... you guys know something about this. What's going on?" He then questioned, knowing the humans and Digimon had a tie in with Seadramon's appearance and wanted to figure out if they could be trusted.

"We will tell you aboard the cruiser." Peramelemon replied, to which the group were about to take their leave.

However, Cloud stopped when he caught sight of someone behind a tree.

Travis, the man in the brown coat and creepy mask, had been watching them and told Cloud, before disappearing. "I'll be watching you and your friends, kid. Let's see if you are up to the task."

Travis' words confused Cloud as he just looked on, wondering who that was until Jeri arrived and instantly mistook the new Gogglehead for the one she was happy to fight alongside with when she was young.

"Takato? What are you're doing in England?" Jeri asked, causing Cloud to look at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?" He got out, confused until he realized that the goggles were misleading, making him correct the misunderstanding and say. "Oh, I am not Takato."

Jeri was confused too from Cloud's reply, until she looked closely at the boy and gasped.

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought you were Takato, with his brown hair and goggles." Jeri said, a little embarrassed by her mistake, but quickly changed the topic and asked. "But that was Seadramon before, wasn't it?"

"Oh? Takato gave me these goggles and I am guessing you are a friend of Takato?" Cloud asked, just as Okashi rushed to his side.

"Yes. I am Jeri Katou. I just moved her to England because of my troubled past. But if Seadramon's here then something must have happened to the Digital World. I need to go back to Japan. Can you take me to Yamaki? I am sure he knows what was going on." Jeri replied, her tone full of seriousness and concern.

"Of course. Takato, Henry, Rika and the other Tamers are there too." Cloud replied.

"And we'll explain everything to you, Crisio, Valter and Blake as well." Kayden added.

Zafiremon nodded, but then saw Coramon grinning lustfully at her breasts, making her ask. "Err... can I help you?"

"So, you come here often with tits like this?" Coramon grinned seductively.

"CORAMON, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DIGIMON WITH HUGE BREASTS?!" Genamon roared in anger as he had it with Coramon and her attitude toward Digimon with breasts.

"Ahem. I should warn you that Coramon is a total lesbian nut and she has a thing for female Digimon." Cody warned them as Derukuimon, also as pissed as Genamon, then yelled. "OH NOW YOU TELL US HUH?!"

-On the cruiser-

The others had just told Jeri everything that had lead up to their current situation, the new Digimon Tamers and what was going on.

"I guess we learn something new everyday. Zafiremon has a crush on Crisio, Coramon's a lesbian nutjob, Shun is a nickname for IceVeemon and all." Kayden then said, causing Blake to shrug his shoulders and say in reply. "Well there's no need to beat around the bush."

And while the new Tamers and Digimon continued to talk, Cloud contacted Yamaki from the huge screen on the cruiser and gave his report.

"Yamaki, we got everyone and we are heading back now." Cloud said.

"You're just in time as well. We are about to receive a transmission from the Digital World." Yamaki informed Cloud in reply as they see him, the old Tamers and Mr. Wong watching a static screen. "I am setting it up so you can see it as well. Now we see who we are up against."

"Hey everyone!" Okashi called to everyone, getting their attention. "We're about to see who the D-Seven look like. Gather around!"

"Head's up!" Ryo called from Japan. "They're coming through!"

The screen then showed a huge throne room with the words D-7 on it, before it scrolled down and sitting on a floating throne sat a black furred Digimon that was wearing a black overcoat.

He wore a dark grey helmet, where his dark hair stuck out from between, a fringe covering over his left eye, but allowing his right eye to be seen, it red and yellow in colour and full of evil.

"So we meet again, my old enemies. My name is Spectermon. I am the soon-to-be destroyer of both worlds and the leader of the D-Seven!" The Digimon said, introducing himself, angering most, while Mr. Wong gasped.

"It's you! You're the Digimon who appeared in the human worlds years ago and took the lives of Tessa and James Kazama!" He said in shock.

"What!? Dad, do you know him?" Henry asked, sounding equally shocked as his father.

As soon as he saw Spectermon's face, Cloud was struck with a horrid memory of the time when his parents was killed and under the hood of the murderer was him.

Spectermon.

"It's him! That's the one! He's the one who murdered mum and dad!" Cloud said as he clenched his fist.

"Big brother?" Okashi asked in worry and concern, while Valter glared and then asked. "So he's the one behind all of this?"

"Ah, yes that is all true." Spectermon replied, smiling, looking proud of what his evil was doing, before he then said. "But that was a long time ago. And now, I am more powerful enough to exact our revenge for the D-Reaper whom you sealed away and ruining our plans. And whose fault was it? Who first discovered the Digital World in the first place, Mr Wong?"

"Alright Spectermon, now you listen to us!" Takato snarled, defending Mr. Wong.

"It's true that Mr. Wong and Mr and Mrs Kazma discovered the Digital World along time ago, but they did it so they could understand and learn about Digimon. They never sought to harm the Digimon. However, you are different! You and the D-Reaper sought to destroy both our worlds and then is why we have to stop you! I'm serious, Spectermon, stop this senseless vengeance and avoid any bloodlust that will come!" The brunette then stated, making Rika nod in reply and say. "That's right! We beat you once and we can do it again!"

"Senseless vengeance? Even if it's unnecessary, it must be done. Anyway, you're too late. Already our plans were set in motion. But before we begin, perhaps you like to meet the rest of our little posse?" Spectermon grinned as the screen then turned to a huge dark blue creature with red markings on his chest and dark blue hair.

"Jellamon, the meanest and strongest of my minions."

Next was a purple cat-like Digimon that had mean, yellow eyes and pointy ears as Spectermon introduced him.

"And Beerusmon, a Digimon whose power rival that of a God."

Then it turned to a green female Digimon who had green hair, light green skin with black markings on her stomach and legs.

"Zeenamon may have a beauty, but she has a mean streak."

Next to be revealed was a devil-like Digimon with brown hair, D-reaper wings and red legs.

"Zavokmon is merciless, but very brutal in nature."

"Smogmon may be ugly looking but he's very vicious." Spectermon then introduced a nasty slime Digimon that had a pink octopus head and yellow eyes, before the mastermind behind the D-Seven introduced a large, green dinosaur Digimon that had a spiky shell.

"And finally, Gigamon, big, huge and deadly to boot."

"At last, the D-Seven showed themselves." Genamon said, making Gumdramon nod and comment "What a nasty looking bunch."

"Yeah and I definitely don't like that Jellamon character." Agulmon added.

"Anyway, I am sure you are aware of those Dark Generators, right?" Spectermon asked.

"Not only do they stop your Red and Blue Cards from allowing your friends to Digivolve, but as a bonus they are absorbing the energy from the Digital World, feeding our main plot, which we will not reveal just yet. Thus the Digital World will be drained of all sources, fire, wind, earth, water everything."

"You're sick and twisted!" Ai shouted, disgusted at what Spectermon was doing. "If you do that, then all the life from the Digital World will be drained and many Digimon will die!"

"Of course I am aware of that. That is what I'm looking forward to." Spectermon cackled.

"I've also began capturing Digimon to make as slaves to do our work. Once it's completed, I will use it destroy the Real World! Make no mistake. Anyone who gets in my way will be deleted!" He then stated.

"There's one thing you are forgetting, Spectermon." Kazu grinned. "Once Cloud, Okashi, Steph, Kayden, Cody, Van, Blake, Crisio and Valter get all their Digi-Crystals, then they be strong enough to crush you and your plans down to size and they be stronger than us!"

"Oh yes, those kids. I have a perfect playmate for them. You remembered that one friend of yours' who got deleted and was absorbed by another friend who turned traitorous?" Spectermon asked as he looked behind him and then said. "Well, look who's back."

With that, the screen turned and shocked the old Tamers, especially Jeri at who they saw.

Leomon was behind them, but his skin was now black, his hair turned grey, his eyes blank and he wore a black loincloth.

"Don't worry, my lord Spectermon. I, Leomon, servant to you and the D-Seven shall rid yourselves of these troublesome pests once and for all." He said, showing his loyalties had been turned to the side of darkness.

Shocked, Rika was the first to speak.

"L... Leomon? That's Jeri's Leomon! But we saw him absorbed by Beelzemon!" She said.

"How the...?" Jeri asked in horror. "Why is Leomon there? And what happened to him? How did he come back to life and why has he become so nasty?"

She then slammed on the keyboard, trying to call for Leomon, shedding tears as she cried out. "Leomon! Snap out of it! It's me, Jeri! Can you hear me? Answer me! Leomon!"

"It's no use, Jeri." Yamaki said from the screen. "One: He cannot hear you because the message is broadcast here in Japan and you are only watching it from the cruiser. Two: I don't know how but they must have either stole Leomon's Data from Impmon or resurrected him. And three: Spectermon must have him under his control."

"Correct as always, Yamaki. The Leomon you see here isn't the same Leomon anymore. He's been reborn. And now my foes, I am sure you do as well to try to entertain me with your so-called new hope. Goodbye for now." Spectermon said, ending his conversation with the Tamers.

His cackling evilly was enough for Cloud, driving him into a fit of rage as he smashed the screen on the cruiser with his fist, scaring everyone as Cloud's hand bleed, but he didn't care.

All he could think of was finding Spectermon and destroying him.

"Take us back to Japan at once!" He snarled at the pilot, before he stormed off.

"Cloud!" Okashi called, concerned for her brother, but was stopped by Van and Crisio.

"Leave him. I think he needs time on his own." Van said, causing Okashi to nod in understanding, while her concerned look remained on her face.

-Back in Japan-

Takato could feel Cloud's anger as he looked at the window and glared.

"Spectermon, you've gone too far. Controlling Leomon like that." Takato stated, only to then sigh and ask. "Guilmon... just where are you when we needed you the most, boy?"

 **A/N: Now you know who we are up against, I hope it's going well.**


	6. Preparing to Enter the Digital World

Chapter 6: Preparing to Enter the Digital World

When the new Digimon Tamers arrived at Hypnos, most were in awe as they looked around.

"So this is Hypnos? It's bigger than I was expected." Vaan commented as he looked around, while Steph had taken to the windows, gazing down at the buildings of Japan and causing her to say. "Wow, it's skyrocketing."

"I know you're all excited about being here but now is not the time for luxury." Yamaki said in his usual seriousness. "We need to stop Spectermon and the D-Seven before they drain the Digital World of all its energy."

Rika nodded as she sat next to Jeri, who was still upset about Leomon's resurrection and manipulation.

"Leomon... what happened to him?" Jeri asked sadly, finding it hard to accept it was the same Leomon she had as her partner.

"Don't grief, Jeri, we'll find a way to bring Leomon back. Spectermon's gonna pay for this, messing around with our friends' lives like if they were his puppets." Rika told Jeri in a serious and caring tone.

"If anyone who could save Leomon, you guys can." Ryo said as he looked at Cody and the others.

But then Okashi looked around the room to notice someone was missing, causing her to ask. "Hey, where's my big brother?"

"He's upstairs, collecting his thoughts. Takato went up to talk to him right now." Henry said in reply.

Concerned for him, Kayden had to ask. "Do you think Cloud will be alright?"

"He sure was furious when he saw Spectermon." Zafiremon added.

"Nothing that my father's Tamer couldn't handle." Genamon reassured them in a confident reply, though part of him was concerned about his Tamer and his wellbeing, remembering him smashing the screen with his fist.

-Upstairs-

Cloud was sitting on a chair, looking out of the window.

The dark memories of him going up to see his father if he would like to play soccer, only to see the roof destroyed, rain poured down and his parents slain by Spectermon filled his mind.

He tried so hard to forget but it was hard.

"Cloud, can we talk?" A voice asked, causing Cloud to turn and saw Takato just outside his room with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, Takato. Yes, of course" Cloud said in reply, allowing Takato inside, who took a seat beside the traumatized boy.

"I heard everything from Mr. Wong. About your parents, you being there and everything." Takato said, making Cloud nod, before saying as he clenched his fist in anger and sadness. "I know, it was Spectermon who killed them. I haven't forgotten his face."

"Yes but Mr. Wong was very worried about you after you left and took your sister away in order to hide and keep her protected. You've been homeless for many years. But I came to warn you please don't give into your rage when you fight him, or you will give into darkness itself." Takato told him.

Cloud looked at him in confusion, before asking the brunette. "Give into Darkness?"

"Yes. If you give into your rage and darkness, your Digimon will feel the same as well and will Dark Digivolve, transforming into a terrible monster fueled by your hatred and will go berserk if not handled in time. I know this because many years ago, I almost gave into my anger as well and tried to make Guilmon Digivolve to a Mega Level Digimon. The result wound up with him transforming into a nightmarish Digimon named Megidramon." Takato said, remembering the dark time he forced his own dark feelings into WarGrowlmon and resulted in the creation of Megidramon.

"I gave into my darkness when Beelzemon, the Mega form of Impmon, a Digimon who betrayed us and killed Jeri's Leomon and absorbed his Data. If it weren't for Jeri, I would've remained in my rage. I tried so hard to get Guilmon back, and when he did, I learnt the truth about Digivolving and bonding, which allowed me to Biomerge with Guilmon to become Gallantmon. And as one, we stopped Beelzemon's rampage. But even after all the years, I still haven't forgotten that dark memory. Just remember, a dark mind can change a Digimon's appearance. Just don't use your anger darkly or Genamon will become even worse than Megidramon since he's Guilmon's and Renamon's child, and there is no telling what chaos could be unleashed if he lost control of his power. Just do your best to find those Digi-Crystals because they are important to the Digimon now."

Cloud took all the information Takato told him.

He didn't want Genamon to become a hateful monster.

"I guess you're right, but..." Cloud began to say, but stopped when the speakers came on, calling out. "Attention, all new Tamers. The portal to the Digital World is now open. Please make your way to the portal room."

"Guess it's time. You ready?" Takato asked, to which Cloud immediately nodded in reply.

-Portal room, moments later-

The new Tamers looked around in awe at the portal gateway before them.

"Is this the portal to the Digital World?" Blake asked, causing Henry to nod and say in reply."It is."

"Now there should be some computers scattered all over the Digital World. If you desire to return to the Real World or need our assistance, just use your D-Power-X to open a portal." Kenta told the new Tamers, all who nodded in reply.

"Alright. Thank you." Derukuimon smiled, grateful for all the assistance that the Tamers and Hypnos were providing to her and her friends, while Genamon turned to a troubled Cloud and smiled.

"Don't worry, Cloud. Whatever happens I will look out for you. That is what a Digimon partner is for right?" He asked.

Cloud silently smiled, nodded, then gave his reply. "Thanks Genamon..."

"Alright, let's go!" Steph cheered as she began pushing everyone excitedly into the portal, wanting their adventure to start as soon as possible.

"Wait!" Kazu called out. "I still need to set up the..."

However, Steph pushed everyone in just as the portal closed behind her.

"...co-ordinates." Kazu finished.

"You did set them all in more than one place, right?" Jeri asked, which caused Kazu to chuckle, a little embarrassed, before his embarrassment turned to worry as Rika grabbed and shook him. "YOU IDIOT! THANKS TO YOUR TOMFOOLERY, THEY ARE SCATTERED ACROSS THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

But just before they could rant more, the radio turned on.

"Hello? Heeelllloo? Anyone can hear us back there?"

"That's Cody's voice. I had their D-Power-X upgraded beforehand, which included a comms device so they could keep in touch with us." Yamaki said, causing Takato to head for the comm device in the room, where he then asked. "Cody, are you alright? Are the others with you?"

"Crisio's with me, but the others are nowhere to be seen." Cody replied.

-The Digital World-

As Cody spoke into his D-Power-X, Crisio was checking the scenery, finding they were in the desert region of the Digital World.

"So what happened?" Cody asked, confused as to where his teammates were.

"Some 'genius' has scattered you all across the Digital World. You all need to work together to get back to each other." Takato's voice replied.

"Do you know where the others are?" Cody asked.

"Yes. We did a full scan of the Digital World. Kayden and Okashi are in the mountain region. Blair and Vaan are in the ice area, while Valter is all alone in the forest." Takato replied, only to then say, sounding concerned. "However, we cannot pick a signal on Cloud or Steph. I just hope they are alright."

"Don't worry. Once we get back together, we'll find Cloud and Steph. Over and out." Cody said, ending the transmission, before facing Crisio, who had to ask. "Hey, Cody. Since we are in the desert area, how do we find the others?"

"Well, there should be many portals going to each area of the Digital World. But I fear there may be a Dark Generator around here, so we'll need to destroy it." Cody replied and then asked. "I say we search the area first. How hard could that be?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, but I'd be more concerned about your Digimon having her way with my Digimon crush" Crisio said in reply as he pointed over to Coramon and Zafiremon.

"Hey, I am not that weak. I can control myself perfectly well, thank you very much." Coramon argued, but Zafiremon disagreed. "You're only saying that to hide your intentions, you little..."

That is quite enough, girls!" Crisio scolded them, taking a firm charge as he then said. "We're in this together and that's all that matters. Try to get along you two!"

Zaifremon and Coramon put on some pouty faces as they agreed.

"Alright, 'dad'." Both sighed, while Cody just ignored the chaos as he wondered what became of Cloud and Steph, hoping they would soon turn up and were alright.

-In an underwater cave-

Genamon and Ravermon swam up to the surface as fast as they could, followed by Cloud, who wore Takato's goggles over his eyes, while he held Steph underneath his left arm and used his right arm to swim out of the chilling waters.

'Just great. Kazu teleported us to the middle of an underwater cave and Steph cannot swim.' Cloud thought, before they then saw light. 'I can see the surface.'

With one splash, they emerged to the surface as Steph coughed and spluttered out water.

"Is everyone alright?" Genamon asked.

"Yeah, we're okay but everyone out of the pool now. We got to wait for our clothes to dry before we continue on." Cloud said as they swam to dry ground..

-A while later-

Cloud, after putting his jacket on a rock to dry, was blushing a deep red and looking across as he said. "Steph, when I said 'we got to wait for our clothes to dry' I didn't mean strip to your underwear and wait for them to dry!"

Steph, in her white underwear, just smiled, finding Cloud's embarrassment cute, before she told him. "I know, but I refuse to wear wet clothes. Besides, I am used to it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Cloud sighed.

Steph then smiled sweetly at him, walked over to Cloud and said as she took a seat by him. "Anyway, that's twice you saved me now. I couldn't swim so well because I usually sunbath on the beach. Thank you for rescuing me, Cloud. You're a hero to me."

Cloud leaned back and sighed.

"It's alright." He replied modestly. "Just seeing you, my friends and my sister safe makes it all worthwhile."

Watching them, Ravermon spoke to Genamon "You know, under all that gloomy and lonely attitude, Cloud is really courageous isn't he?"

"Well he does care for his friends and loved ones. That is why I chose him." Genamon said in reply.

However, while Steph remained in place, shifting a little every so often to be just a tad closer to Cloud, Cloud was looking up at the ceiling in concern.

"I hope someone is with you, Okashi. I will find a way to get back to you, I promise." He whispered.


	7. Battle against Smogmon

Chapter 7: The Arrival of the First D-Seven: Smogmon

Like the other new Tamers, Okashi, Kayden and their Digimon were separated from their friends and family, finding themselves in a mountain range of the Digital World.

And seeing no sign of Cloud, Okashi called out, concerned. "Big brother! Big brother! Can you hear me!"

However there was no reply.

This upset Okashi, adding worry to her concern, which Derukuimon could sense and told her Tamer in a tone full of honesty and promise. "He must be somewhere else. Don't worry, Okashi, we will find him."

While Okashi felt a little better, knowing not only she had Derukimon's word, but also Kayden and Xer Digimon could assist in finding Cloud, Peramelemon seemed distracted.

"Peramelemon? What is it?" Kayden asked.

"Kayden, look. It's one of those Dark Generators!" Peramelemon called out, causing Xer, Okashi and Derukimon to turn, where they all saw the nefarious device of the D-Seven within the distance.

"If we destroy it, this part of the Digital World will keep all the energy it had drained away." Peramelemon then said, causing her Tamer and allies to nod in agreement.

But taking several steps forward, the group stopped when a dark voice echoed around them.

"Hahahahaha. That would be too easy for you. And sadly for you brats, you won't live long enough to do that." The voice said, causing the four to look around, searching for the unknown entity within the area, before they all saw a puddle of blackness seep from the crack in the ground, which then took form as the blackness grew, and out of it emerged a squid-like head, shocking Derukimon and Peramelemon at what the creature was.

"Smogmon!" Derukimon called out, recognizing the Digimon and causing Peramelemon to question. "One of the D-Seven already?"

After taking his true form, Smogmon said. "Spectermon selected a few of us to destroy you, and I'm here to do just that."

"Like we'll let that happen!" Derukimon snapped back. "First, we will defeat you, then that Dark Generator is going down!"

"You've got that right." Peramelemon said in agreement with Derukimon, before roaring out.

"Claw Attack!"

"Lightning Strike!" Derukimon added, unleashing a bolt of lightning from her paw, past Smogmon and at the Dark Generator.  
But before the attacks could strike, a wall of sludge appeared before the Dark Generator and absorbed the attacks, shocking Derukimon and Peramelemon.

"You won't destroy the Dark Generator that easily." Smogmon said in a tone full of arrogance. "As long as I am here, there is nothing you can do."

"In that case, we'll defeat you first!" Okashi said in reply, withdrawing her Digi-Crystal and her D-Power-X, as did Kayden, before both announced. "Digi-Crystal Energize! Digivolution power up activate!"

"Derukimon Digivolve to... AybissDerukuimon!"

"Peramelemon Digivolve to... Dalgitmon!"

After reaching their Champion forms, both Digimon had looks of determination on their faces, to stop Smogmon and save part of the Digital World from the D-Seven's evil.

Though seeing them Digivolve, Smogmon was not impressed.

"Hmph. Even if you're Champions now, I am an Ultimate Level Digimon with power you have never faced. You don't have the slightest chance in defeating me." He said.

"We'll just see about that." AybissDerukuimon said back, determined to defeat Smogmon and keep Okashi protected.

"Mystic Spear!" She then announced as she fired a beam-like spear at Smogmon.  
"Flaming Arrow!" Dalgitmon added, setting their leg on fire and kicking it, releasing it at the evil Digimon.

"You fell for it." Smogmon said as the attacks struck Smogmon, causing several parts of his body to break off, while fractions of sludge splattered onto Dalgitmon's chest and AybissDerukuimon butt, confusing them at first, before that confusion turned to shock as the sludge began to consume their forms.

"AybissDerukimon!" Okashi cried out in concern.

"Dalgitmon!" Kayden called out with the same concern for their Digimon, watching as their Digimon partners were completely consumed within the sludge, which took form as two spheres, revealing the two trapped within.

"Surrender yourselves or I will crush your Digimon with my Smog Balls." Smogmon threatened as he begins to make the balls shrink, crushing the Digimon inside.

"AybissDerukimon! No!" Okashi cried, wishing Cloud was with her or there was something she could do to save her friend, but in her current situation, she couldn't see any other options.

But then two kunai appeared out of nowhere, bursting the orbs open and freeing the two Champion Digimon, which left Smogmon shocked.

"W... what!?" Smogmon got out, knowing that only a Digimon of equal power to his could break his bubbles.  
And while the Digimon Tamers were glad their Digimon were no longer in Smogmon's grasp, Kayden had to ask. "Our Digimon were saved, but by who?"

Turning around, the two Tamers and the Digimon saw a boy with brown hair, a green jacket and grey trousers, while by his side was an anthro, dark purple ninja turtle with a scar over his right eye.

"Who are you?" Okashi asked, only to then ask herself. 'And why does he look so familiar to me?'  
But instead of a reply, the unknown boy just asked his own question to Okashi. "So kid, how is your older brother, Cloud? Is he here too?"

'How does he know about Cloud?' Okashi thought, stunned, while Kayden spoke up. "He is here, however we got separated, but how did you...?"  
But Kayden was unable to finish xer sentence as the boy tossed xer and Okashi a set of Digi-Crystals.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, but for the meantime, put those to good use." The boy said, before he and his digimon suddenly disappeared, leaving Okashi and Kayden at a loss for words, especially when they looked at the Digi-Crystals and found both were marked with a number 2.

"It cannot be!" Okashi managed to say with a gasp, which got AybissDerukuimon's curiosity and caused her to ask. "Okashi, what is it?"

"It's the second set of Digi-Crystals, which means we can step this level up a notch." Kayden answered, which broke Okashi from her stupor, before deciding to test their new power.

"Digimodify! Crystal level two Digivolution activate!" Okashi and Kayden announced simultaneously, scanning the Digi-Crystals into their D-Power-Xs and giving AybissDerukuimon and Dalgitmon a great boost in power.

"AybissDerukuimon Digivolve to..." AybissDerukuimon began to say as she underwent her next stage of Digivolution where she stood on two feet and was now dressed in a light pink dress and also wore an eye mask. "LightDerukuimon!"

"Dalgitmon Digivolve to..." Dalgitmon called as xe grew metal parts all over its body similar to that of MetalGreymon as well as metal claws, rockets on the back and a huge blade on the end of it's tail, while a metal mask appeared on its face. "WarDalgitmon!"

After reaching their Ultimate forms, Okashi and Kayden were amazed.

"Wow. She looks like a Goddess now." Okashi commented, before stating, feeling LightDerukuimon's strength as her own. "I know we can win."

While a bit surprised by it, Smogmon's ego gots the better of him.

"You'll never defeat me! River of Sludge!" Smogmon yelled, spreading a torrent of sludge from his body at the two new Ultimates.

"Electro Blaster!" WarDalgitmon roared in retaliation, countering the attack with a great surge of blue coloured lightning from his chestplate.

And seeing Smogmon open, LightDerukuimon decided to test her new power as she began to glow with a beautiful and powerful radiant light.

"Heaven's Light!" She announced, releasing a portion of the light upon Smogmon, shocking him as the light enveloped his form and trapped him in place.

"My body! I can't move!" He called out in panic, completely vulnerable to any attacks that would strike him.

"He's paralyzed by the light. Hurry you two, finish him off before it wears off!" Kayden called.

"Right!" WarDalgitmon replied loyally, before announcing as xe unleashed six missiles from the ports on its shoulderplates. "Fury Firefight!"

"Divine Light!" LightDerukuimon added, releasing the rest of the light that enveloped her at Smogmon, who was unable to withstand the Ultimate Digimon's power and was defeated and deleted.

And with Smogmon gone, there was nothing standing in WarDalgitmon's way as they let off several more missiles and destroyed the Dark Generator.

"We did it!" Okashi cheered, giving LightDerukuimon a victory hug as she stated proudly. "We beat one of the D-Seven."

"Still, who was that boy before, the one who helped us? We have no idea who he is and... Okashi, what is the matter?" Kayden asked before xe noticed Okashi looking at her D-Power-X, then at one of the portal streams to a different part of the Digital World.

"In there. Cloud is in there, I just know it!" Okashi said confidently.

"LightDerukuimon, let's go!" She then commanded, rushing off, with her Digimon partner following her, while Kayden rubbed the back of xis head.

"Guess it can't be helped." Kayden commented, facing WarDalgitmon as xe said. "Alright WarDalgitmon, let's go."

They all dashed toward the portal and jumped in, however, none were aware that someone was watching them go in, knowing they had gone in the right one and then disappeared afterwards.

-Meanwhile, within the D-Seven's base-

In the hallways, Spectermon was sitting on his floating throne with his glass of wine, while Gigamon was not too happy about Smogmon being defeated, especially due to the fact he was defeated by a bunch of kids and some new Digimon.

"That slimy Smogmon could've had them if that meddling pest didn't give them the second set of Digi-Crystals. Let me go after them and crush them!" He snarled.

"Oh calm yourself." Jellalmon said causally. "Smogmon may use traps and trickery to do his fighting. But he should realise the bait was too great for his own good."

"What the Hell you mean, Jellalmon?" Gigamon questioned, feeling his anger grow.

"You fool. What he means is he highly underestimated their powers, especially that cat Digimon. Light can be a dangerous hazard to beings of darkness such as you." Spectermon said, but was not affected by the loss of his loyal minion as he then said. "Still, he was useless anyway and a small loss at that will go unaffected to our plans."

"Beerusmon, what is the status of our operation so far?" Spectermon asked.

"About sixty percent, my Lord." Beerusmon replied in a calm and loyal tone.

"Besides, I feel that girls' older brother could be a problem." Zeenamon said, smirking as she then approached Spectermon, wrapped her arms around the chair and placed them on Spectermon's chest as she asked. "He is after your blood. Didn't you kill his parents in front of his eyes?"

"Hmph. I did and I'll take my chance with him." Spectermon said.

"I love it when you get like this." Zeenamon purred, finding Spectermon's calculating/calm demeanour and confidence in his plans quite a turn on.

"My lord." Jellalmon said, kneeling down before him. "With your permission, with the prisoner I captured back in the Real World, may I go after the ones in the ice region and kill the ones there?"

"Hmph. Permission granted." Spectermon said, not caring either way.

"You're too kind, my lord. And when I return, I shall bring the broken D-Power-Xs as proof of my victory." Jellalmon said, before taking his leave.

"And if you like." Zavokmon started to say, before adding. "Zeenamon and I shall take care of the ones in the desert. Zeenamon knows that lesbain digimon's weaknesses very well planned."

"Oh I am going to have fun with her." Zeenamon smirked evilly.

"I will take care of the ones in the forest. I heard my 'murderer' was there as well." Leomon said, before he bowed, showing his respect and allegiance to Spectermon, who smirked.

"Go right ahead." Spectermon said, loving the thought of using one of the old Digimon of the Tamers to destroy the new Tamers.

"And where are you're doing, Gigamon?" Beerusmon suddenly asked.

"To crush that Kazama boy and Bailey girl of course! I'll prove to you that they are weak!" Gigamon snarled as he stomped off.

And as much as Beerusmon wanted to stop him, Spectermon held up his hand, gesturing Beerusmon to stay.

"Forget about him. He's too focused on power. I suggest you continue your search for this village right away." Spectermon ordered.

"At once my Lord." Beerusmon replied, remaining loyal, but had to ask. "I do have a question to ask you though. Why worry about Guilmon and Renamon Matsuki? Surely they are no threat, as long as our Dark Generators remain, they are unable to Digivolve."

"Don't underestimate them. Just because they are the original Tamers' Digimon. That red dinosaur is smarter than you think. He is not a child anymore. And that child who was with Cloud Kazama happens to be one of his children. And we need that wife of his if we are to succeed." Spectermon said in reply.

"Well if they are important, I will find them. I will hunt them down and find more slaves while doing so." Beerusmon replied, taking his leave.

"I shall return when I have Renamon in my clutches."

Spectermon sneered as he looked at his many screens, glad to see his plan coming along, causing him to smirk and say. "Things are coming along perfectly. With my secret weapon, the Destroyer-Ray, feeding off the energy of the Digital World through my Dark Generators, it won't be long until the Digital World is thrown into darkness."

He then looked at the screen where a furless Gabumon, Agumon and a Veemon, as well as other innocent Digimon were pulling a huge pillar, while being whipped, showing they were slaves, forced to work for him, which just made Spectermon continue to smile, enjoying both the fact his plan was going off with little to no problems and those he had captured were suffering. "The energies flowing through the Dark Generators go into my ray, and I am forcing Digimon as my slaves to speed up the progress, making sure the energies goes in, not out."

Then it showed his weapon, a huge red laser gun with a machine with seven black Digi-Eggs in it attached to the gun, before looking at the screen beside it, which displayed a blue mainframe figure of Renamon, eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest and with a yin/yang symbol on it.

"Once the seven Dark Digi-Eggs on the ray gun are filled, I can use it to destroy the Real World and then I re-image it in my vision. All I need is the power within that Nonaka girl's vixen Digimon, the one who holds the power of Yin and Yang, then I can absorb her being and her power, upload it to my weapon, which will then be ready to fire. But I must admit, even I am having a hard time finding her and that dino husband of hers'. However, it won't be long until I find them, then I shall end everything, the Digital World, the Human World, everything!" He cackled as he held his drink high, looking forward to the day when it would all end.


	8. Battle in the desert

Chapter 8: Battle in the dessert:

Within the desert region of the Digital world, Criso was sweating up a storm.

"I hate the desert. So hot. So thirty and nothing around us but sand." He groaned.

"I've been through worse." Cody said in reply as he used a small plant to shade himself, Coramon and Zafiremon, which made Criso snap.

"A leaf umbrella!? You swine!" He yelled.

But while Criso was ranting, Cody was curious about something and turned his attention to Coramon and Zafiremon.

"Listen Coramon, Zafiremon I was just curious about something. Rika said Digimon don't have genders, but you clearly do, why is that?" He asked.

"It's true. In the past I used to be a boring old orange furred Renamon, but after I went swimming in a hidden lake, I woke up with this body." Coramon told Cody, finding it a little difficult to remember all the details, before she said as she gave her breasts a squeeze. "And I have to say it feels pretty good."

"Four months ago, I was swimming in the same hidden lake. When I woke up the next morning, I found my body had changed as well." Zafiremon added.

She then faced Criso and said with a smile. "I just hope you like my body too."

"Uhh... Sure I do..." Criso replied, blushing at Zafiremon's words and rubbing the back of his head.

Sensing there was something between the Digimon and her Tamer, Cody questioned. "Wait a minute. Are you two lovers?"

Hearing the question, Criso and Zafiremon blushed, but before either could answer, Coramon suddenly called out to Cody.

"Over there! It's one of those Dark Generators!" Coramon informed.

"Alright then. Let's destroy it so this part of the Digital World will be saved." Cody said, making Coramon nod in agreement.

However...

"I don't think you will..." A sinister voice said, causing the Tamers and Digimon to turn around where they saw two Digimon.

The first Digimon

The second.

"Because we're here to destroy you." The male then said.

"Zavokmon and Zennamon!" Criso snarled upon seeing the D-Seven Digimon.

Smirking, Zennamon said as she stared at the Digimon Tamers. "Pairs, eh? I'll take on that orange furred Renamon. Zavokmon, you handle the other one."

"Coramon, brace yourself because it's battle time!" Cody called out, drawing his D-Power-X as he then announced. "Digi-Crystal Energize! Digivolution power up!"

"You too!" Criso called to Zafiremon. "Digi-Crystal Energize! Digivolution power up!"

"Coramon Digivolve to... Diamon!"

"Zafiremon Digivolve to... Maisamemon!"

With both female Digimon now in their Champion forms, both braced themselves against Zavokmon and Zennamon.

Turning to Zavokmon, Maisamemon called out." Alright Zavokmon, I'm ready for you. Now come down here so we can fight."

"I don't need to." Zavokmon replied, a dark smirk appeared on his face, before his eyes glowed an eerie yellow.

"Chasm Explosion!" Zavokmon announced, causing the ground around around Maisamemon to erupt, making her cry out as she was bombarded by an onslaught of ground shards, concerning, Cody and Criso, but could see Diamon was also having troubles against her enemy.

"So you're a lesbian Digimon, Right?" Zennamon asked, before offering as her tone turned seductive. "Well how about we hold off the battle for a few minutes and have some fun?"

"Sorry, but I don't side with villainesses, no matter how sexy." Diamon said back, remaining focused on their battle.

"Fine." Zennamon said with a mock pout.

"Guess I'll just have my fun by toying with you and your mind. Darkest Nightmares!" She suddenly called out, staring deeply into Diamon's eyes, who saw Zeeamon's eyes turn black. And before she knew what had happened, she found herself trapped in an endless void of darkness.

No signs of Cody, her friends, nothing.

"Where am I?" Diamon called out, getting a wicked laugh from Zennamon, whose voice echoed around her. "I have trapped you inside your mind."

"And there's more to my power than you can imagine." Zennamon then told Diamon, before the D-Seven Digimon announced. "Nightmare Slash!"

"AAARRGGHHH!" Diamon screamed, feeling Zeenamon's power tear at her, both physically and mentally.

"Diamon!"

"Criso, Zennamon used some mind trick on Diamon to trap her in her mind. Think Maisamemon can help her out?"

"I wish I could help you out, but I'm having troubles of my own here. Zavokmon is making it impossible for Maisamemon to even land a hit on him." Criso replied, wishing he could find a way to help his Digimon and his friends.

And it seemed luck was on his side when the sand blew, clearing the ground around Criso's feet, where he noticed two sparkles coming from the ground.

"I don't believe it." He said, bending down and taking a closer look at what he had found. "Level Two Digi-Crystals!"

"What!?" Zavokmon questioned, shocked by the Tamer's luck.

"Cody, this should help Diamon. Catch!" Criso then called out, throwing Cody a Digi-Crystal, which Cody caught, bringing a smile to his face.

"Thanks Criso." Cody replied, before announcing. "Now let's turn the battle in our favour."

"Digimodify! Crystal level two Digivolution activate!" The boys then called out, scanning the new Digi-Crystals and releasing the energy into their Digimon.

"Maisamemon Digivolve to..." Maisamemon began to say, feeling her strength increase and her body changing.

"SpeedMaisamemon!" She announced proudly, ready for the real fight against Zavokmon to begin.

And while Zennamon had the upperhand, the light of the Digi-Crystal broke through the darkness, freeing Diamon and allowing her to reach her next Level of Digivolution.

"Diamon Digivolve to..." She started to say, closing her eyes and letting the energy of the Digi-Crystal take her

"SageDiamon!"

Seeing SageDiamon, as well as seeing her free from the darkness, Zennamon was left in shock.

"I... impossible! Nobody has ever escaped my nightmares." She said, while backing away from the new form of Diamon, which Zavokmon noticed and made him yell at her. "Zeenamon, you fool, quit cowering and focus!"

However, turning his attention back, Zavokmon found SpeedMaisamemon had vanished.

"What the!? Where did she go?" He questioned himself, getting his answer when he heard her voice.

"Right behind you." SpeedMaisamemon said, shocking Zavokmon as he turned and saw SpeedMaisamemon, who had her arms crossed and was now smirking at him.

"Whirlpool Tornado!" She announced in a strong voice, creating a great surge of wind and water that rushed around her, before it expanded, consuming Zavokmon, who cried out as his body was torn to pieces by the combined elements.

"Zavokmon!" Zennamon called out, before watching as the wind and water that had destroyed her ally continued, to which it then shot through the Dark Generator, causing it to explode.

"The Dark Generator too!? How did they do this?" She then questioned, still showing signs of shock, confusion and fear.

"It's simple, you thought using traps and underhanded tactics would allow you to win, but sadly your plans backfired." SageDiamon said in reply, angering Zennamon.

"Why you...!" Zennamon began to say, before a gust of wind almost knocked her down. "Wha!?"

"Now that's some epic speed." SageDiamon commented, making SpeedMaisamemon as she appeared beside her friend and ally.

"Thanks SageDiamon, but what do you say we finish this wretch off as a team?" SpeedMaisamemon asked, causing SageDiamon to smile and nod.

"Sounds like a plan." SageDiamon then said, before focusing her energy, summoning a great power in her hand, while SpeedMaisamemon's hands were encircled in water and wind once again.

"Tailstar Blast!" SageDiamon exclaimed, unleashing her energy from her right hand, in the form of a red star.

"Water Wind!" SpeedMaisamemon added, firing a great blast of her elements at Zeenamon, who cried out as her body was unable to withstand the power and damage inflicted upon it and was destroyed in an explosion of magic, water and wind.

And with Zennamon now defeated, SpeedMaisamemon was overjoyed, evident as she ran over to Criso and embraced him.

"Criso, we did it! We won!" SpeedMaisamemon said in a cheerful tone, making Criso smile.

"Yeah. You were amazing." Criso replied, his tone full of nothing but pride for his Digimon.

And while he was glad that the Dark Generator and two of the D-Seven had been destroyed, Cody had a serious look on his face as he and SageDiamon approached each other.

"SageDiamon, Zennamon did mess with your head before, are you alright now?" He asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to the Digivolution, it did all the damage to my mind." SageDiamon replied, smiling at Cody for his constant kindness and consideration towards her.

"That's good to hear." Cody said, smiling, until he noticed his D-Power-X was emitting with a new signal.

Noticing the changed expression on Cody's face, Criso asked. "What is it?"

"It says there's a portal nearby, and it's picking up the signals of several D-Power-Xs." Cody replied, pointing to a portal, which had just appeared, and was a small distance away from the Tamers.

Hearing that, Criso said. "Cloud and Steph must be there, so we've got only one option. We have to jump in."

"Ready?" He then asked.

With no objections or hesitations, Criso, Cody and their Digimon all approached and jumped into the portal, taken to another section of the Digital World, oblivious that two figures had been spying on them, Travis and Banemon.

"Good. They took the portal. That should lead them back to the Kazama boy." Travis said with a small chuckle, only to stop when they sensed they were not alone, causing both to turn to see a demon-like Digimon that had black hair, sinister yellow eyes, mold coloured skin and bolts stabbing throughout its being.

"Travis and Banemon... I should've known you two would be part of this game." The Digimon said, before questioning. "And why are you helping those kids."

"Don't get any ideas Darklonemon, I don't care what happens to any of those kids. All I care about is curing this curse Spectermon placed on me." Travis said in reply, removing his mask and revealing his face, showing that his left pupil was completely yellow, the whiteness of his eye was black, while the skin around it was red.

"And after they have all received their level two Digi-Crystals, that is when I will test them." He then told Darklonemon, who glared at Travis, feeling his rage increase.

"You are nothing but an irritating human!" Darklonemon snarled, lunging at Travis, who just remained in place.

"Our little talk is over." Travis said, placing his mask back on. "Banemon, finish this."

"Demon Claw!" Banemon announced, his claws releasing a powerful red energy as he slashed right through Darklonemon as if he were a mere Rookie, destroying him.

And watching as Darklonemon's body burst into Data, Travis then commented. "Pitiful for a minion."

But remaining focused on his objectives, Travis turned around and said as he began to walk away. "Come Banemon. I wish to see if those new Tamers will get all the Digi-Crystals, then we shall test their worth."


	9. The blizzard battle

**Chapter 9: The blizzard battle:**

"Ugh! This blizzard is terrible. Even with my goggles, I can't see a thing." Groaned Van, for he, Blair, Shun and Agulmon were caught in a snowstorm and had been wandering around the area for ages, unsure of how much time had passed, but knew that they had to get some place warm.

"I know, Van, but we can't stop now. Unless we find shelter, we'll all freeze." Blair replied, trying his hardest to remain calm, but could see Van and the Digimon were struggling to continue.

"Wait." Shun then said, getting the attention of the others. "Listen, I hear something."

Doing as the Digimon had told, Van, Blair and Aglumon all stopped for a moment, listening carefully, which paid off as they could all hear a voice in the distance, just a few feet East of their current location.

"Over here!"

Running to the voice, the boys all saw a female Digimon, which looked like it was in the Gatomon species, only her white fur had black spots on it, her gloves were turquoise, a yellow scarf covered her neck and a section of the fur atop her head was coloured icy blue and made to cover her right eye.

"In here!" The Digimon called. "This cave should keep you guys sheltered until the blizzard stops."

"Thanks. We owe you." Blair said, making his way into the cave, followed by Van, who too thanked the Digimon.

And while Van and Blair had never seen the snow Gatomon before, it seemed Shun and Aglumon knew her.

"Leoparmon, I'm glad to see you're ok. Last I heard, the D-Seven captured you." Aglumon

"I was captured, but I managed to escape. I was just about to leave this place when I saw you wandering through the snow." Leoparmon replied, before saying as she pointed to the cave depths. "One more thing, I think this used to be an old lair of the D-Seven because I saw one of their Dark Generators in the back, as well as some silver haired human girl encased in ice."

"A silver haired girl?" Blair asked, wondering who the girl was or how they got into the Digital World.

However, Blair didn't get a chance to ask, for Van suddenly shot past him, confusing Blair as to Van's actions and causing him to call out. "Whoa! What's the hurry?"

But Van just ignored Blair as he continued to run, too caught up in his worries, fearing the identity of the silver haired girl, which he soon reached, filling Van with shock, his worst fears coming true as he saw who it was, causing him to call out in great concern. "ILLYA!"

Placing his hands on the ice, Van gazed at Illya's form and could see that despite her motionless state, she was alive, but knew if he didn't act fast enough, Illya would freeze.

"Van!" He then heard Agulmon call out, making him turn his head and saw his friends all run over to him and the frozen form of Illya.

"Help me get her out before it's too late." He begged, bangingon the ice, while Agulmon nodded and began to slash at it, not using his fire attacks just in case they burnt through and hit Illya.

And while he was willing to help, curiosity got the better of him, making Agulmon stop for a moment and ask. "How did she get here in the first place?"

"It's simple. I kidnapped her and used her as bait to lure you all here." A dark voice said in reply, causing the Tamers and Digimon to turn, where they saw a Digimon of the D-Seven, Jellamon, approach them.

"And after I'm finished with you brats, you will all wind up just like her, statues of ice, and my trophies." Jellamon then said with a wicked smirk.

Hearing that, Agulmon growled. "Jellamon! How dare you kidnap and use Illya like this!"

"Yeah. You've got us now. Leave her out of this!" Snapped Van.

"Tch. Why should I?" Jellamon asked, before stating. "She is more useful to me than you know."

Confused, Van questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"What you humans call 'love' is just an emotional weakness, one I can use to my advantage. The longer the girl stays trapped in the ice, the higher the chance she will never awaken, then I will watch as you mourn over her loss." Jellamon replied wickedly, disgusting how low the D-Seven would go just to gain the upperhand in a fight.

"As if we'll let you continue with this evil." Blair snapped back, turning to Van and saying. "Van, let's work as one and save Illya."

Van nodded in reply as he and Blair withdrew their D-Power-Xs and Digi-Crystals and called out loudly. "Digi-Crystal Energize! Digivolution power up!"

"Agulmon Digivolve to... Dracomon!"

"IceVeemon Digivolve to... ExIceVeemon!"

With their Digivolution complete, both Digimon braced themselves as they charged at Jellamon.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Dracomon announced, unleashing a tremendous wave of flame at Jellamon.

But to their shock, he deflected it with his tail.

"Is that all you can do?" Jellamon questioned, unimpressed.

"We have plenty more tricks." He heard ExIceVeemon say back, making him look up to see ExIceVeemon charging down at him.

"Chilling Crunch!" ExIceVeemon yelled as he opened his maw, showing his fangs were surrounded by an aura of ice as he snapped down at Jellamon, only for Jellamon to stun ExIceVeemon and the others a second time when he grabbed ExIceVeemon's snout and jaw, holding ExIceVeemon in place and preventing him from biting him.

"Pathetic." Jellamon said, releasing his hold over ExIceVeemon, catching him off guard and kicking him in the chest, causing him to land next to Dracomon.

"ExIceVeemon" Dracomon called out, concerned, making Jellamon smirk.

"You should be more concerned about yourself. Rain of Icicles!" Jellamon announced as he created a sphere of ice above his head, which suddenly burst, causing icicles to shoot around in every direction, striking everything around Jellamon, including Dracomon and ExIceVeemon.

"Dracomon!" Van called in concern, running to his Digimon.

"Don't give up now. We still need to save Illya." He then said.

"Don't worry van. I'm not beat yet." Dracomon replied with a smile as he rose to his feet.

However, his smile vanished when Jellamon's tail plunged into his right arm.

"Stone Petrification Tail!" He called out, pulling his tail out seconds later and shocking Dracomon, Van and the others to see Dracomon's right arm was changing to rock, and it was spreading up his shoulder.

Shocked, Blair said. "He's turning to stone!"

"There's nothing you can do now, human." Jellamon stated, smirking as Van fell to his knees and a look of despair appeared on his face. "Now watch as your friend turns to a statue."

With the effects of Jellamon's Stone Petrification Tail attack spreading, Van got up and looked at his partner.

"Dracomon, forgive me. I got so caught up in saving Illya, I failed..." He began to say, wishing he was stronger and could have saved all those he cared about.

However...

"Curse Breaker!"

Hearing Leoparmon's voice, Dracomon found that the petrification had stopped, just before it could consume his chest and head, making the Digimon Tamers smile, while Jellamon was annoyed.

"Little brat. You should have just run for it when you had the chance." He stated, watching as Leoparmon stood before Dracomon and Van.

"I won't let you harm Dracomon any further, Jellamon. You're just a bully! You treat everyone around you like a slave to help with your Master's plan, but we all have something you don't, honour and pride, which is what we will use to defeat you." She said back in a determined tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you stupid slave! Dark Projection!" Jellamon roared as he brought his arm down, creating a dark purple coloured transparent copy of it, which struck Leoparmon, causing her to cry out as she was thrown back and slammed into the icy prison of Illya, causing it to shatter and breaking the girl from her slumbering state.

With her freedom, Illya was quite confused.

"Where am I? What's happening? What happened to this poor cat?" She asked, looking down at Leoparmon, who was struggling to get up and felt empathy toward seeing the feline Digimon in pain.

And while Illya was feeling sorry for the poor Digimon, Van felt a great anger release as he faced Jellamon.

"Jellamon, I've had it with you. First you kidnap Illya, then you try and petrify Dracomon and now you're attacking Digimon weaker than you. You've gone too far and it's time to pay for what you've done!" He stated.

"No arguments here." Blair said in reply, withdrawing his Digimon Cards and tossing one to Van. "Here. This should help Dracomon."

Catching the Digimon Card, Van thanked Blair, before he called out and slashed the Card through his D-Power-X. "Digi Modify. Inflation Space!"

After the Card had been slashed, the effect took upon Dracomon, to which his skin turned black and sparkled with stars on it, before his body began to expand within the stone, causing it to shatter to pieces and freeing him, before Dracomon reverted to his normal appearance.

"Thank you Van." Dracomon said.

"No problem." Van replied with a smile, before he turned to Illya and called out to her. "Illya, get out of here before Jellamon...!"

However, Jellamon suddenly interrupted, questioning the confused girl with a hint of worry in his voice. "Hold it! You didn't have those when I captured you. where did you get them?"

Confused at first, Illya wasn't sure what Jellamon was talking about, until Van asked, placing his hands on hers', which now held two new Digi-Crystals. "Illya, where did you get those Digi-Crystals?"

"I don't know. I think I found them by my feet when I woke up." Illya replied, lessening her grasp over them and allowing Van to take them.

"But Van, what is this place, and what is going on?" She had to ask.

"Illya, I promise I'll explain everything, but for now please take Leoparmon and stand back. I don't want to see you harmed any further by Jellamon." Van told Illya in reply, making her nod.

"I understand." Illya replied, surprising Van when she gave him a hug.

"Be careful van." She then said, picking up Leoparmon and backing away, watching as Van, tossed a Digi-Crystal to Blair, before both withdrew their D-Power-Xs and called out in strong tones. "Digimodify! Crystal level two Digivolution activate!"

"Dracomon Digivolve to..." Dracomon began to say as his body was enveloped in flames, which expanded and took form, bursting to reveal Dracomon had greatly changed.

Not only had he increased in size, but a helmet similar to Greymon's covered the top of his head, while orange scales covered his body and orange spikes trailed down his back, past his new set of wings, right down to his tail, which was now set ablaze, making him roar out proudly. "PyroGreymon!"

"ExIceVeemon Digivolve to..." ExIceVeemon started to say, but stopped when he was consumed in a block of ice, which then shattered and revealed a new Digimon within it, to which he had taken on the appearance of an Imperialdramon, but his colours consisted of light and dark shades of blue.

"IceImperialdramon!" The Digimon announced, ready to put an end to Jellamon and his evil ways.

"Just because you Digivolved again doesn't mean you can defeat me." Jellamon stated, summoning another sphere of ice. "Rain of Icicles!"

Letting the ice sphere explode, icicles headed straight for PyroGreymon and IceImperialdramon.

However, while PyroGreymon increased the heat, creating an aura of flame around him, which melted the icicles aimed at him, IceImperialdramon dodged every icicle aimed at him.

"Nice try, but my speed has increased." IceImperialdramon told Jellamon. "So has my choice of attacks."

"Ice Laser!" IceImperialdramon then announced, unleashing a blast of icy energy from the cannon on his back directly at Jellamon.

"Whatever you are planning, it won't work." Jellamon stated, part of him confused as to why he had suffered no damage, until it him him. "Unless..."

Looking down, he found he was right, for his legs were now encased in ice, shocking him.

"You think that can stop me?" Jellamon questioned, before he roared. "Witness the true power of the D-Severn. Dark Projection!"

Releasing a great surge of darkness, a dark copy of Jellamon appeared before the real Jellamon, only this one was double in size, which began to slash furiously at PyroGreymon and IceImperialdramon.

And though both Digimon were able to avoid the projection and its attacks, after PyroGreymon landed, Jellamon suddenly called out. "I have you now! Stone Petrification Tail!"

Pulling his tail from out of the ice, it shot at PyroGreymon, only this time PyroGreymon was left unharmed, for he managed to grab Jellamon's tail before it could hit him.

"Nice try, but I don't fall for the same trick twice." PyroGreymon told Jellamon, before saying as he used his added strength to turn the tables on Jellamon and pushed his tail back at him. "Now it's time to put an end to your misdeeds so let's see how you handle a taste of your own tail."

"N... no, it cannot be...! My own attack used against me... Gggaaahhhh!" Jellamon cried out, a look of shock and agony appeared on his face, one that would remain forever, as his being turned completely to stone.

"It's over." Van said, letting out a relieved sigh, only to blush deeply as Illya suddenly hugged him again.

"Van you did it. You were so brave." She stated, leaving Van's face beet red and him unable to speak, while Blair looked at IceImperialdramon and asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes." IceImperialdramon admitted, before he turned around, while his cannon began to charge with energy. "But not for long."

Unleashing the energy, it shot through one of the ice walls, destroying a concealed Dark Generator, causing Blair to say. "So that's what was puzzling you."

IceImperialdramon nodded in reply, before he said. "But now that it's gone, this part of the Digital World is now safe."

Around the sametime IceImperialdramon had cleared the area of the Dark Generator, Illya broke from her hug with Van when she felt something.

"Van, what's this?" She asked, stunning Van to see that a D-Power, which had pink outlines was now attached to Illya's dress and making him say. "It's a D-Power, just like the ones Takato and his friends use."

Combined thoughts and emotions filled Illya, including amazement and confusion, though she was unable to express any, for Leoparmon walked up to her and said. "My Data is responding to the D-Power and to you. Illya, you are my Tamer!"

With Leoparmon's statement, all her feelings but amazement and joy filled Illya as she picked Leoparmon up, holding her close to her as she said. "And I promise to be the best Tamer I can be."

And though he was glad that both girls were alright, Blair, after noticing the snow had lifted, as well as a computer, which was connected to the Real World then said. "Illya, Leoparmon, looks the blizzard has died down and there is a connection back to the Real World."

"Everything's going to be ok, Illya." Van promised as he, Illya and Leoparmon approached the computer.

"We're going to send you back to the Real World, back to some Tamers who can help you guys. But as for us, we have to stay so we can find our friends and save the world." He then told her.

"Thank you. And take care." Illya replied, smiling at Van as she and Leoparmon were absorbed into the computer and sent back to the Real World, causing Van to sigh a little, saddened to see Illya leave, but knew she would be safe with Takato and his friends.

Curious, Van turned and asked. "So Blair, what do we do now?"

"I just got a signal on my D-Power-X. It says Cloud and Steph aren't too far from here. Also Okashi, Kayden, Cody and Criso are on their way to meet them. If we fly there, we too should make it around the sametime." Blair replied from atop IceImperialdramon's back, before asking. Think PyroGreymon can keep us with us?"

"You bet." Van replied, confident in his Digimon, only to then say in a serious tone. "But we better hurry. I fear they might be running into trouble."

With the Tamers in agreement, PyroGreymon and IceImperialdramon flew off, following the signal of the D-Power-X to their friends, while with Cloud, Genamon, Steph and Ravemon, the four had found their way out of the cave thanks to a combination of keeping track of their location, Genamon's heightened sense of smell and the light at the end of the tunnel, but were just to come across a terrible discovery.


	10. The darkness within

Chapter 10: The Darkness Within

"T... this is terrible." Steph gasped as she, Cloud and their Digimon partners were hiding under some red rocks and saw before them was a slave camp, watching as the slaves were pushing a huge wheel, while robed Digimon, the obvious guards were whipping them, both to keep the slave Digimon in line and for the sheer cruelty of it.

"Faster! Faster! Harder you lot! The D-Seven wants that power fast! FASTER!" One of the robed Digimon ordered, whipping a Gabumon that had been strippped of his fur, revealing his true, lizard-like appearance and agonized face.

"They are trying to drain the energy from the Digital World and this is how they do it." Genamon said sadly, looking past the wheel and enslaved Digimon, where he pointed out. "And they are using that machine to drain the energy."

"But just looking at them is terrible." Ravemon commented, disgusted at the cruelty of the D-Seven and those who had decided to join their side.

As the Digimon continued to whip, a Gatomon collapsed, tearing up as she said. "I'm so hurt and tired. I can't take it anymore."

Seeing the Gatomon in distress, a Patamon, showing more concern for her than himself then rushed to her side and asked. "Gatomon, are you alright?"

"Gatomon, Patamon, look out!" A chained Veemon suddenly called out, just as the two look up to see one of the robed Digimon above them.

"You think you can slack off eh?" It asked, bringing up its whip. "Then you be punished!"

"Ok I've seen enough! Genamon, do something!" Cloud called out.

"Right!" Genamon replied as he leapt up from his hiding place and yelled in a strong voice. "Diamond Sphere!"

Firing a blue fireball from his mouth, Genamon blasted each of the robed Digimon causing them to scream in agony as they burst into Data particles and were deleted, saving the Patamon and Gatomon from further torment.

And seeing Genamon save the two, Ravemon decided to join in and defeated many other robed Digimon with his attacks, wiping out the evil Digimon alongside Genamon until all had been defeated.

And with the guards now gone, Cloud and Steph rushed over to the enslaved Digimon, shocking a Gaomon.

"Humans?" He asked, amazed, not only to see such beings, but to see they were responsible for rescuing them.

"Just hold still and we shall free you." Steph said as she, Cloud, Ravemon and Genamon worked on undoing the chains.

And while Genamon and Ravemon were able to break the chains with their attacks, Cloud and Steph had to put a little more effort on their end, using rocks and the assistance of the freed Digimon to help them save the others.

After the shackles of all the Digimon were removed, Cloud told them all, his tone a combination of a command and concern for them. "You guys are free now, so run! Run away before the D-Seven comes! Quick!"

"Oh thank you all. You guys are saviors." Agumon smiled, a little teary eyed as they all ran for it.

But before they left, they all approached the Tamers, bowed and the Patamon said. "We owe you our freedom and gratitude. And I promise we will make it up to you someday."

With that, they ran for it and all the slaves had retreated, making Steph smiled happily.

"There's nothing more I like best then seeing Digimon set free." She said, making Cloud and their Digimon partners nod in agreement with her.

"You fools think you can free those slaves and get away with it! You shall regret that, Kazama!" Came a familiar voice from the mountain slopes, making Ravemon look up and snarl.

"Gigamon." He said, recognizing the Digimon as another of the D-Seven.

"You're too late. Those Digimon already gave us enough energy for our Destroyer Ray!" Gigamon stated with a wicked smirk, worrying the Tamers at what the D-Seven had in store.

"Destroyer Ray?" Steph asked.

"Yes. The energy we've stolen from the Digital World was part of our ultimate plan. It feeds our weapon. And once we discover the whereabouts of your foxy mother, yellow one, we..." Gigamon began to say, but was interrupted when he was interrupted. "I think that's enough information you gave them, Gigamon."

Gigamon turned and saw Beerusmon floating behind him and causing him to apologize.

"Oh right... sorry, Beerusmon. I've said too much." Gigamon said, showing he wasn't the brightest of the D-Seven.

Angered to see another D-Seven Digimon, Cloud asked, while Genamon got into a fighting stance. "Beerusmon! Spectermon's right hand man! Why are you here? You want to take us on too?"

"Not today. I'm only here for observation so I am not going to fight you, not yet anyway." Beerusmon replied in a calm and collected tone, before he faced Gigamon and asked. "Do you think it's time to deal away with these pests?""

"Fine with me, but I don't need your help. I will crush them with my bare hands!" Gigamon cackled, crunching his knuckles as he jumped down before the tamers, while Beerusmon scoffed, sat on a rock and looked forward to the show.

"Beerusmon, wait!" Cloud shouted, getting his attention.

"What is it, human?" Beerusmon asked.

"Before we fight Gigamon, I've gotta know. What is this Destroyer Ray? What is Spectermon up to? And did he really murdered my parents!? Answer me!" Cloud called out in reply.

"Well, well, well, you're a real hothead when it comes to Lord Spectermon, aren't you, Cloud Kazama?" Beerusmon cackled as he looked at him.

But deciding to be nice, Beerusmon then made an offer. "I'll tell you this, if you survive or win against Gigamon, I will tell you a bit of the Destroyer Ray, but that is all. I will never betray Lord Spectermon, so I'm afraid if you want more, you have to defeat me to get the other answers."

Seeing Beerusmon pushing Cloud, Steph began to worry.

"Cloud, you need to focus." She told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "If Gigamon recapture those slaves then all our efforts are for nothing. We need our Digimon to Digivolve and stop him."

"Oh... yeah sure..." Cloud replied as he turned around and prepared to fight, oblivious that Beerusmon had a hidden camera hidden behind him.

"Are you watching this, Lord Spectermon?" He asked, earning a dark smile from Spectermon back at their base.

"Yes. Let's see how strong our enemiy really is."

"Genamon digivolve to... Krowlmon!"

"Ravermon digivolve to... Raverdramon!"

Though the two had Digivolved, Gigamon charged at the two Champion Level Digimon and slammed his hands at them, forcing both to leap out of the way, while seeing the destruction Gigamon had caused with a single pummel.

"Dragon Claw!" Raverdramon announced, encasing his arm in flames, which he then fired at Gigamon, only for him to catch the flames with his bare hand, before he grabbed Raverdramon's arm and threw him over, knocking Krowlmon down in the progress.

"Now feel the flames of a real Digimon! Fire Breath Blitz!" Gigamon roared as he shot a beam of fire from his mouth towards the fallen Raverdramon and Krowlmon, hitting both and consuming both in a huge cloud of dust, dirt and smoke.

"Raverdramon!" Steph called out in concern.

"Hahahahaha! All too..." Gigamon began to say arrogantly, but then a Dragon Blaster and another Fire Blast appeared from the smoke, Striking Gigamon and making him crash to the ground just before Krowlmon and Raverdramon re-emerged from the smoke and looked as though nothing had happened to them.

Seeing Gigamon staring at them, Krowlmon told him. "You're greatly underestimating us. Don't think you can count us out yet. We're stronger than you think and we will never give up!"

Though angered at first, a smirk appeared on Gigamon's face as he rose up and said. "I must admit, you're tougher than you look but I have one special attack, not intended for you, but for your beloved Tamers."

Confused and showing concern, Raverdramon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You shall see." Gigamon replied, before he suddenly yelled out. "Sufferication Force!"

With his outburst, Steph suddenly gasped and grasped her throat as if something was strangling her, shocking Cloud, Krowlmon and Raverdramon.

"Steph!" Raverdramon called out in concern.

"Stop this, Gigamon! Leave our Tamers out of this!" Krowlmon called out, enraged.

"Hahaha. Never. I plan to kill you all. Now watch as I..." Gigamon began to say, only to stop when all of a sudden, a dark claw appeared out of nowhere and struck through Gigamon's back, shocking him by the sudden attack.

"What was that?" Krowlmon asked, while Steph was broken free of the attack, fell to her knees and let air refill her lungs.

"Steph, are you alright?" Raverdramon asked, holding his Tamer, who took several deep breaths and then said. "Yeah, I am alright."

"Cloud, did you save me again?" Steph then asked, turning to thank him, only for her expression to turn to shock to see Cloud's head was down and something dark and purple was bubbling out of his body, making a dark cloak circle his form.

Worried, Steph asked. "Are you alright, Cloud? And where did that strange bubble-like aura come from?"

"Cloud?" Krowlmon asked, concerned as well, while sensing something was wrong with his Tamer.

And when Cloud rose his head, to Krowlmon, Steph and Raverdramon's shock, his eyes were now a yellow and red colour, the same as Spectermon's.

"No more... No more... I have had enough of you!" Cloud said, his voice darker than usual.

While Steph and the Digimon were worried, Beerusmon was actually in shock as well.

"How in the world did he...?" He questioned, while back at the base, Spectermon just grinned evilly.

"So that is what happened." Spectermon said to himself, before telling Beerusmon. "Nothing to be alarmed of, Beerusmon. I know what this is."

Things took a horrible turn when Cloud roared and the aura around him then threw itself at Gigamon like a claw and punched the Digimon so hard it sent him flying and crashing into a mountain.

And while Cloud let the dark aura consume him, Krowlmon groaned out and clutched his head as he felt a terrible darkness fill his being, making Raverdramon call out. "KROWLMON!"

"Arrgghhhh! I can feel it! My head... whatever's happening to Cloud, it's happening to me too..." Krowlmon groaned out, before crying out as the darkness within him grew.

Shocked at this, Steph called out to Cloud. "Stop it, Cloud! Stop it! Whatever you're doing, it's affecting Krowlmon too! Please snap out of it, Cloud!"

But Cloud just ignored her and then let out an inhuman roar as he continued to strike at Gigiamon, showing no mercy.

However, a small pair of arms grabbed Cloud by the waist, stunning Steph and Raverdramon to see her.

"Okashi!" Steph called out.

Hearing the name of his sister, Cloud looked down to see Okashi, clinging tightly around him.

"Let me go, Okashi! I must make him pay for what they did to all these Digimon! I am not losing them as we have lost our parents!" Cloud yelled.

"Big brother, please stop!" Okashi cried out as she held him tighter and said. "Look at yourself! You are losing your humanity! I may not have seen our parents die like you, but I am upset by that too! I kept my depression hidden because I don't want to worry you. Please, snap out of it! We want to protect you as you always protected us. I don't want to lose you too!"

Hearing his little sister's plea reached Cloud.

His eyes returning to normal and the dark aura dispersed from his body, causing Cloud to then turn around and embraced his sister.

"Okashi... thank you. I almost lost myself." He said, but had to ask. "We? Us?"

"We're here as well." A voice replied, showing Kayden was helping Steph up as xe smiled.

"Like I told you on the jet, some of us know the feeling of losing the one they loved the most, but we must turn that grief into strength so we can be more powerful, right, Cloud?" Kayden said.

And xe was not alone, for Cody, Crisio, Van and Blair were with them, along with their Digimon, all in their ultimate forms.

"And don't think you're fighting this battle all by yourself. We're here as well. Aren't we supposed to be your teammates, Cloud?" Cody smirked, making Crisio correct "Or better yet, friends?"

"And didn't us Digimon say we are going to help you one way or another." LightDerukuimon smiled as she and SpeedMaisamemon helped Krowlmon up. "We are all here to support you."

"And with us and Valter by your side, you have nothing to worry about anymore." Van said in a confident tone.

"And Takato and the others have placed all our hope into us. We are your friends and we shall not let you down." Blair told Cloud with a smile.

"Kayden... Cody... Van... Blair... Crisio... Okashi... Steph..." Cloud said quietly, amazed so many people cared about him, while Steph smiled and agreed with the comments of her fellow Tamers, which sparked some power deep within his D-Power-X, as it began to glow, as did Steph's.

But still able to fight, Gigamon rose up to see a huge light burst from the ground shocking him.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Look! It's the second Digi Crystals!" Crisio called out as two crystals, one orange, one yellow, both with the number two engraved on them, slowly emerged from them the light and went straight to Cloud and Steph.

"Huh? How did this happen?" Steph asked.

"You must be suffering inside as well, Steph, but now you have new hope thanks to all our support." Crisio guessed.

"Then we can Digivolve further!" Raverdramon smiled, making Steph smile and nod, while Cloud looked down at Okashi, smiled and put his hand on her head.

"I have no idea you were missing mum and dad too, sis. I must be really be working up too hard to not lose you too, I forgot you are strong yourself. Thank you for setting my head straight my sister. I really owe you one." He told her, which made Okashi smile and say. "No worries, big brother."

"You've done a great job on helping me out today, Okashi. Now, let your big brother finish this fight." Cloud told Okashi, before he faced Krowlmon and said. "Alright pal, time to digivolve again."

"It would be my pleasure." Krowlmon replied..

"Digimodify! Crystal level two Digivolution activate!" Cloud and Steph announced as they scanned the Digi-Crystals into their D-Power-Xs, unlocking the limit on Krowlmon and Raverdramon's Ultimate forms.

"Krowlmon Crystal Digivolve to..." Krowlmon started to announce as a cloak was flown all over him, causing him to spin around and show his changes, which included gaining several of WarGrowlmon appearances and a cloak similar to Taomon's.

"WarTaoKrowlmon!" The Ultimate roared out proudly.

"Raverdramon Crystal Digivolve to..." Raverdramon started off, while his head, arms, chest and tail were slowly covered in metal, gaining a metal helmet, chest plate, metal claws, a sharp metallic tail and a set of metal wings.

"MetalRaverdramon!" He then called out.

And seeing the two Ultimate Digimon, Gigamon snarled.

"Just because you Digivolved again, doesn't mean you can beat me so easily! I will crush you all under my foot!" He stated.

"We'll see about that! Everyone! Let them take care of it, and if they need assistance, lend them all you got!" Van called out, a command that all the Tamers complied with, just as Gigamon roared and called out. "Giga Punch!"

With his outburst, he slammed his fist onto MetalRaverdramon's chest, but to his shock, it did nothing to him.

"What was that just now?" MetalRaverdramon mocked as he opened his chest plate, revealing two ports.

"Duos Missiles!" He then announced, firing two missiles that hit Gigamon in the chest, making him yell and clutch his chest from the pain.

"H... how could they be so much stronger and how could they hurt me?" He questioned.

"Then this will hurt even more!" WarTaoKrowlmon suddenly interrupted as he held up his arm cannon.

"Mystic Missiles!" He exclaimed, releasing a massive surge of fire bolts from his cannon, with each shot tearing through Gigamon, tearing through his forehead, mouth, chest, stomach, everywhere possible.

And with his body and Digi-Core damaged so badly, Gigamon exploded as he was destroyed, leaving nothing remaining of the wicked Digimon.

"We did it! We won!" Cody cheered.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Blair had to ask as he and Steph looked at Cloud.

"Yeah, I am fine." Cloud replied as he put his hand on Okashi. "And I can trust you all now to tell you what happened on that night. But first we must find Valter so he can know too."

"That was very entertaining." A familiar voice commented, making the Tamers all turn to see Beerusmon still hanging around, forgetting that he was there.

"It's only you and Spectermon left of the D-Seven now, Beerusmon! So prepare yourself! You're next!" WarTaoKrowlmon stated.

"Not today I am afraid. Like I said, I am observing. And don't forget we have Leomon on our side too. But I must say, that was quite a performance, boy." Beerusmon said as he stared at Cloud and asked. "But I have one more question for you. How is it possible that you kept Lord Spectermon's powers which was inside you under control?"

"W... what!?" Cloud gasped in alarm, making Beerusmon smirk darkly and say. "Oh? You didn't know? What a shocker!"

"Even if he does have his power inside him, we will never allow it to come out!" Cody stated.

"Yeah, we will stand by him!" Crisio added, determined to keep his friend safe.

"Really? I shall be prepared to see that for myself, but for now, I must take my leave." Beerusmon said in reply as he floated in the air, about to leave, but not before saying. "I suggest talking to Mr Wong about that power inside you, Cloud Kazama. It may given you some history. Farewell for now."

"Man, what a jerk." IceImperdialmon said as Beerusmon vanished. "I'd like to pummel him into the ground."

"Me too." SageDiamon said in agreement.

"Are you ok, Cloud?" WarTaoKrowlmon then asked a very concerned Cloud.

"He must be troubled on the fact Spectermon's power is inside him and reveals itself whenever he gets angry." Steph guessed, not sure how Cloud felt, but was very concerned for him.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Okashi was there to snap him out." Kayden pointed out.

"Anyway, we should worry all about that later. Let's go and find Valter." Van suggested, changing the subject, causing Cloud and Okashi to nod in agreement.

-Meanwhile, in the D-Seven's base-

Spectermon smirked evilly as he witnessed the events at the slave camp, just as Beerusmon approached him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Impressive. Now I know what happened back then. Some of my powers got into that boy as he foolishly attacked me these years ago." Spectermon said as a memory of Cloud plunging a knife into Spectermon's shoulder entered his mind and some red data gone into his mouth.

"I never thought my powers would be inside him."

"Indeed, my lord." Beerusmon replied, but was curious and asked. "So what happens now?"

"Did you put the tracking device on one of them before you left?" Spectermon asked back.

"I did. I put the tracking device on that WarDalgitmon unnoticed. And I suppose you're gonna explain why?" Beerusmon asked.

"Because we're still looking for that Nonaka's Digimon and I am pretty sure her son will lead those Tamers right to her" Spectermon replied, gaining a dark smirk, as did Beerusmon, who said in reply. "Aha. So when they find her, we got them."

"Exactly. We got all the energy we need. We just need Renamon Nonaka, or should I say Renamon Matsuki, since she married Guilmon" Spectermon said, facing Beerusmon as he then commanded. "Prepare the troops for invasion. But bring me Renamon alive."

"Then I can end this little charade?" Beerusmon asked.

Spectermon turned to him with an evil smile and said. "Indeed."

"How I've long to hear that." Beerusmon replied as he smirked back, knowing that the plans of the D-Seven were coming along perfectly, and soon both worlds would be at their mercy.

 **A/N: Now comes the new chapters. Next is Valter vs Leomon.**


	11. Battle against Leomon

Chapter 11: Battle against Leomon:

In the deep forest, Valter and Gumdramon were still searching for the others.

"Are we the only ones here?" Gumdramon asked, sounding a bit frightened.

"No need to be scared, pal. We've been through worse." Valter replied in a reassuring tone, before telling Gumdramon as he noticed a signal on his D-Power-X. "But what's more, I think my D-Power-X is picking up a Dark Generator signal closeby."

"Really?" Gumdramon asked.

But before they could talk anymore, a huge explosion was heard, grabbing their attention.

"What was that?" Valter questioned, but was interrupted as a voice cried out. "Someone, please help!"

Looking in the direction of the cry, Valter and Gumdramon saw a small, white Digimon that had a red jewel in his forehead, who was running away from something.

Gumdramon recognised the Digimon, leapt in front of him and asked. "Calumon, what is it? What's going on?"

"It's Leomon! He's back and he is hurting everyone! He's not himself!" Calumon replied.

'Leomon!? The Digimon that Spectermon brainwashed. I better contact the others.' Valter thought as he activated the speaker function of his D-Power-X to make contact back to the Real World.

"Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, everyone? Do you read me? I think Leomon is close by and he is attacking Calumon's friends closeby." Valter informed, getting a quick response from the original Tamers, to which Henry said. "Leomon? Then we have no time to lose. There should be a screen nearby that would open a portal and allow us to the Digital World."

Following Henry's words, Valter looked around and saw a TV screen.

"Found it." He said, causing Henry to say in reply. "Good. Now say 'Digi-Port open' and we'll arrive as soon as possible."

Continuing to do as Henry told him, Valter held up his D-Power-X and then called out. "Digi-Port open!"

With his call, the screen lit up and glowed brightly, causing Valter, Gumdramon and Calumon to shield their eyes for a moment, until the light died down, where the three saw Takato, Rika, Henry, Suzie, Jeri and Ryo now standing before them.

"Guys! Am I so glad to see you." Calumon said joyfully.

"Good to see you too, Calumon." Jeri replied as she picked Calumon up and hugged him.

But remembering the reason they had come, she then asked. "Where is Leomon?"

"Over there! He's mostly after Impmon, but the others are doing everything they can to stop him" Calumon replied, pointing into the distance.

"And a Dark Generator is close by too. Should be the last one" Valter added.

"Then let's get cracking." Takato said, determined to stop the D-Seven's plan of ultimate destruction, stop Leomon, and if possible, save him from the dark influence Spectermon held over him.

-Elsewhere-

Monodramon, Terriermon, BlackRenamon and Lopmon all struggled to get up as all were badly beaten down, while the dark furred Leomon advanced towards Impmon, who was still standing, but clutched his arm, showing he was losing his fighting spirit.

"C'mon Leomon, stop it already! I'm not the same jerk I was! I don't know how you came back but let us help you!" Impmon called out.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for the lies of the one who killed me for power. Too bad for you, because today I take my revenge!" Leomon stated as he drew out his blade and slashed at Impmon, only to miss when BlackRenamon pushed Impmon out of the way.

"Thanks babe." Impmon said with a smile, making BlackRenamon smile back, before she looked at Leomon and questioned. "No worries, but what has happened to him?"

"Stop it, Leomon! You're being controlled!" Takato called out as he, Rika, Henry, Valter, Ryo, Suzie and GX-Dramon came out of the woods.

"Henry!" Terriermon called out as Henry rushed to his side, joyed to see his Tamer.

"It's alright, Terriermon, you'll be fine now." Henry promised in reply, before searching through his Digimon Cards and looking for any with recovery effects.

"Leomon, please stop this!" Suzie begged, while hugging Lopmon, causing Leomon to face the Tamers and say. "The enemies of the D-Seven have reappeared."

"Leomon." Jeri just said, before she walked out to him.

"Stay out of this little girl. I'm only here to destroy my enemies and if you get in my way, you'll meet their fate as well!" Leomon told Jeri, holding his blade at her.

But Jeri remained strong.

"No, Leomon, I will not abandon you." She said and then asked. "You ignore the order of your own Tamer?"

Leomon looked puzzled from Jeri's words, for he was struggling to regain his mind.

"I know what Impmon did to you in the past was bad. But Impmon has changed and you're back now, we can start over." Jeri said.

"J... Jeri...?" Leomon managed to say, only for a dark voice to enter his head, Spectermon's.

"What are you doing, Leomon? Don't waste time on that girl, focus on your enemies!" Spectermon commanded.

Sensing Spectermon was still trying to manipulate him, Jeri cried out to Leomon. "You don't have to follow Spectermon anymore, we can help you!"

Unfortunately, the mind control took over Leomon, causing him to snap.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, just as his right arm was engulfed in an aura of energy.

"Fist of the Lion King!" Leomon then roared, firing the energy at Jeri, shocking her and leaving her stuck in fear, but was saved as Henry tackled Jeri down before the attack could hit her.

"Jeri, are you alright?" Henry asked, concerned for the girl, who Jeri nodded, but started tearing up.

"Leomon... why...?" She asked.

And seeing her upset, as a Tamer and her friend, Rika questioned. "Leomon, Jeri was your Tamer! Why did you attack her?"

"I have no Tamer! My allegiance belong to Lord Spectermon and the D-Seven!" Leomon told her.

"Ryo, we've gotta Digivolve to take him down!" Monodramon said, but Ryo then pointed out. "We can't. The Dark Generator is still around here somewhere."

"Then it's down to us, GX-Dramon!" Valter suddenly called out, earning a nod from GX-Dramon, who then charged at Leomon, making the brainwashed Digimon leap out of the way and then attack with a barrage of Fist of the Beast King shots, which GX-Dramon managed to dodge.

"GX Punch!" GX-Dramon then roared out as he fired his fire punch at Leomon, hitting Leomon and making him skid back.

"Snap out of it, Leomon!" GX-Dramon called out to him. "You know you cannot beat me like that!"

"In that case..." Leomon snarled as he then roared and a dark sphere began to cover his form.

Sensing something dark growing within, Lopmon asked in worry. "What is he doing now?"

And getting her answer, the darkness dispersed and revealed Leomon had Dark Digivolved to a dark furred version of SaberLeomon.

"He Digivolved to his Mega form!" Takato said, shocked, before he called in warning. "Valter watch yourself!"

"This is not good! EX-Dramon!" Valter replied.

"Right! Vortex Tornado!" EX-Dramon announced, only for SaberLeomon to leap out of the way of the attack with ease.

"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon then roared as he tackled GX-Dramon, making him fall back and cry out.

"GX-Dramon!" Valter called out in great concern.

"I... I cannot move!" GX-Dramon groaned out in pain, causing Henry to quickly explain. "Twin Fang is a paralyzing move. GX-Dramon is paralyzed!"

"I shall start with you." SaberLeomon sad as he approached GX-Dramon.

"No! I can't let this happen!" Valter called out, wishing there was someway he could save his Digimon partner from being deleted.

"You can save him!" Impmon called out to Valter, only to then add. "Not in your current state."

"Here." He then said as he held up a green crystal with a two on it. "I found this by the stream a while ago. This could be useful to you! Catch!"

Throwing the Digi-Crystal, Valter caught it and knew what he had to do. "GX-Dramon! Get ready because it's time to Digivolve!"

GX-Dramon smiled in reply and then called out. "Do it!"

"Digimodify! Crystal level two Digivolution activate!" Valter announced as he scanned the Digi-Crystal into his D-Power-X, giving the power to GX-Dramon.

"GX-Dramon Digivolved to..." GX-Dramon started to announce as his Data was altered, changing his form to a purple skinned dragon, with red armour and an anchor-like tail, making him then roar out. "Arresterdramon!"

With such a change, SaberLeomon looked back in rage to see Arresterdramon tower over him and his Paralyzing move had wore off.

"Henry, over there! The last Dark Generator!" Terriermon called out as he spotted the Dark Generator hiding between the trees.

"Then if we destroy it, you guys can Digivolve." Valter said, turning to his Digimon and calling out. "Arresterdramon!"

"I see it! Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon announced as he fired himself at the Dark Generator at a great speed, making SaberLeomon jump away, thinking the attack was for him, but then turned and watched as Arresterdramon ripped the Dark Generator to pieced and destroyed it.

And with the Dark Generator gone, the first generation of Tamers could Digivolve their partners, causing Ryo to withdraw his D-Power and call out. "Now everyone!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon! Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!" Rapidmon announced, reaching his Ultimate form thanks to his bond with Henry.

"Monodramon Digivolve to... Cyberdramon!" He roared out, ready to crush and destroy any Digimon that dared stand against him.

"Lopmon digivolve to... Antylamon!" Antylamon announced, determined to keep Suzie and their friends protected.

"Impmon digivolve to... Beelzemon!" He yelled, glad to feel the power of his Mega form once again.

"BlackRenamon Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!" Kuzuhamon called in a strong voice as she also reached her Mega form.

Meanwhile, seeing the light in the distance, Cloud, who was riding on WarTaoKrowlmon's back, Okashi riding on LightDerukuimon, Steph on MetalRaverdramon, Cody on SageDiamon, Crisio on SpeedMaisamemon, Kayden on WarDalgitmon, Van on PyroGreymon and Blair on Shun were all closing in to their destination.

"There! Valter must be there!" LightDerukuimon guessed.

"But he is not alone. I can sense the original Tamers are there too." WarDalgitmon replied, causing Van to say, determined to help. "Then let's go!"

-Back to the battle-

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon roared as he use his claws to attack, but everyone either leapt out of the way or jumped high into the air.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called out.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon roared.

"Bunny Blade!" Antylamon announced.

"Flog Shot!" Arresterdramon yelled.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted in a mighty tone.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" Kuzuhamon exclaimed.

As one strike, all the attacks combined and hit SaberLeomon,causing him to cry out in agony, before he crashed back several feet, where he laid down, defeated.

But before anyone could reach him, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and dragged him in.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried out, but he was gone.

"Guys!" Okashi then called out, just as she and the other Tamers arrived.

"Guys! You're alright!" Valter said, relieved to see them no longer in danger.

But then they heard a voice from the sky, which laughed.

"Sorry about taking Leomon away but we still need him at our side at the moment." It said.

"Spectermon!" Beelzemon called out as he and the others all looked in the sky for any sign of the D-Seven leader.

"I really didn't expect you all to gain your second Digi-Crystals, destroy all my Dark Generators and defeated most of my legion. But I am afraid that would be the last victory for you. Very soon I will reveal my trump card!"

"Trump card? You mean the Destroyer Ray that Beerusmon and Gigamon told us about?" Steph asked.

"Well, it seem you newbies have been doing your homework. Then I guess it won't hurt to tell you that once we find that hidden vixen Digimon of the Nonaka and drain her of her energy, we will fire it at the Real World and destroy all life, making us the new rulers of both worlds when I merge it with the Digital World!" Spectermon voice called out wickedly.

"So that what it does! There's no way we're going to let that happen! I will never let you take Renamon!" Rika shouted in a defiant tone.

"And Guilmon is no pushover either. Don't underestimate him!" Takato added.

"I am not letting you harm my mother and father!" WarTaoGrowlmon called out.

"Really? If you think you all could stop me, I'm just dying to see you try. But anyway, try and find them for all I care. But I will be watching. Farewell." Spectermon laughed as his voice disappeared.

Angered as Spectermon's presence faded, Cloud snarled. "Damn him. I won't let him get away with this!"

"The time has come..." A voice then said, which caught the attention of the group, making them look over to see Travis and Banemon appear from the trees, ready to confront them.


	12. The mysterious Travis

Chapter 12: The Mysterious Travis

As soon as Travis and Banemon appeared, Steph was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Our names are not important. But what is important is that you have gathered the second of your Digi-Crystals." Banemon said in reply, causing SageDiamon to ask. "Yeah? What about them?"

"Time for me to see if you kids are really the new saviours of this world, because to me, you all are just annoying brats getting in my way." Travis said, annoying most of the Tamers and causing PyroGreymon to snap at him. "What did you say!?"

"Look, I don't know what your business is but we've got to find Renamon before Spectermon and stop him before it's too late." Rika interrupted, her tone full of concern for her partner.

"Our only concern is Spectermon. We don't care about what happened to your Digimon but there is another reason we are here." Banemon said as he turned to Cloud and Genamon, as did Travis, who told the boy. "You hold Spectermon's powers inside you."

"You are a curse! We shall eliminate you!" Banemon added in an aggressive tone as he got into a fighting stance, shocking and confusing the Tamers, while WarTaoKrowlmon got before Cloud and took a stance, ready to protect Cloud, his Tamer and best friend.

"A curse? What do you mean?" Valter asked, unaware of what happened back at the slave camp.

"Somehow Cloud has some of Spectermon's powers inside him. It causes him to turn him into a angry monster with creepy eyes and a dark aura he can use to attack." Cody told Valter and the original Tamers.

"Don't you dare talk to my big brother like that! We saved him that time and I don't want to lose him too!" Okashi called out to Travis as she ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Cloud.

"I don't care. The boy must be disposed of and everyone in our way will be destroyed too!" Travis stated.

"Why you...!" LightDerukuimon snarled, but stopped as WarTaoKrowlmon approached travis and Banemon.

"Everyone, leave this to me and Cloud. It's obvious he has come for him, so we will be the one to defeat them." WarTaoKrowlmon told his friends.

All were concerned about Cloud and WarTaoKrowlmon, before Takato spoke up.

"He's right. This is Cloud's fight." He said in a reasurring tone, before he faced Cloud and called to him. "Cloud, remember what I've told you, control your anger."

"And be careful!" Steph added as their digimon all reverted back to Rookie forms to save their strength.

Seeing Cloud and WarTaoKrowlmon ready to fight, Banemon stepped forward and said. "Fine. It would be interesting to see how the son of those two can fare against me."

"Demon Claw!" Banemon suddenly yelled out as he launched his claws out, but missed as WarTaoKrowlmon leapt back.

"Huh? The son of those two? Who is he talking about?" Terriermon asked Henry, for the other original Digimon had no idea that WarTaoKrowlmon was the son of Guilmon and Renamon.

"Oh right. They don't know." Henry thought aloud, before he told Terriermon. "We'll tell you afterwards."

"Mystic Missiles!" WarTaoKrowlmon then announced as he fired several missiles at Banemon, who leapt out of the way and avoided each blast.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." Banemon admitted.

"But this is beginning to irritate me! Berserk Fire!" He then roared out as he slammed the ground with his fist, cracking it open and sending a huge wave of flame at WarTaoKrowlmon.

"Watch out!" Zafiremon cried out, but luckily WarTaoKrowlmon flew over it and avoided being incinerated.

While the Digimon continued fighting, everyone was watching the battle, all but Travis, who pulled a sword out from his trench coat sleeve and turned towards Cloud.

And from the corner of his eye, Takato could see what Travis was up to.

"Cloud! Watch out!" He suddenly called in warning.

As Cloud turned to see him come, the same turtle ninja-like Digimon who saved Kayden and Okashi beforehand, appeared and punched Travis, causing him to crash to the ground and knocking his mask off in the process.

And while relieved Cloud had been saved, Kayden was stunned and said. "It's that Digimon again!"

"You do sometimes leave yourself wide open, you know that?" A familiar voice said, causing all to turn to see the boy who was with the Digimon.

"Kamenosuke?" Cloud asked in surprise, surprising the others that Cloud knew the boy.

"It's been a long time." Kamenosuke then said with a smile.

And while glad Cloud was safe, WarTaoKrowlmon was also angered that such underhanded methods to take him down were used.

"You tried to kill my Tamer while I wasn't looking ,eh? I'll show you!" WarTaoKrowlmon snarled as he began to power up.

"Talisman Blaster!" He exclaimed and fired a huge laser of light from his chest compartment, a blast Banemon was unable to avoid and was knocked back, sending him crashing back in defeat by Travis' side.

With Travis and Banemon down, Jeri picked up the mask and turned to see Travis' human face, shocking her and making her ask. "You're a human?"

And wanting other questions answered, Criso questioned. "Answer us. Why are you so determined to get rid of Cloud?"

"Spectermon put a curse on me. It can be lifted once he and that boy perish." Travis snarled.

"Well we will destroy Spectermon but we'll never allow you to kill Cloud!" Kamenosuke's Digimon, Terrapomon stated.

"We'll let you live this time, but remember this, as long as Spectermon's powers are inside you, we'll be back for you." Travis then told the tamers, grabbed Banemon and suddenly disappeared from view.

"Man... what a jerk." Terriermon commented just as WarTaoKrowlmon reverted back to Genamon again, who stated. "Don't worry. As long as I am at his side, he'll never get past me."

"That's good to know." Terriermon replied, glad the pair had such a strong bond.

"So Cloud, you know this boy?" Suzie asked, looking at Kamenosuke, causing Cloud to nod and say in reply. "Yeah. He is supposed to be a closed person but he isn't showing his feelings very easily but he keeps it to himself. He is almost like me, suffering on the inside. Only I can understand him."

"And you're the only person I understand." Kamenosuke replied, before he turned to leave and said. "We will meet again for the final battle. Until then."

"Wait! why not come with us?" Okashi asked, only for Cloud to put a hand to her shoulder and tell her. "He needs some time alone. He joins us when the time is right."

As Kamenosuke and Terrapomon took their leave, Terrapomon spoke to him silently.

"I know you only trust Cloud with your secret but he lost his parents. Yours' only got divorced. Don't blame yourself for that, but you must learn to trust other people." He whispered.

"I don't know if I can." Kamenosuke replied with a sigh, before he said. "Cloud's the only person I understand because he understand the loneliness, but keep that under your mask for now."

With the other Tamers gone, Gumdramon, changed the subject back to Cloud and asked. "So must be shocking to have Spectermon's powers inside you, right?"

"I won't let it possess me again." Cloud stated in a determined reply.

"That's right. My father told me what happened that night, so whatever happens, remember you are not alone in this." Henry said, earning a smile and a nod from Terriermon.

"We're a team now and we've got each other backs." Takato reassured him, put a hand to Cloud's shoulder and smiled, which caused Cloud to smile back.

"Aha! There you are!" A familiar female voice called out, which caused Genamon's face to turn to ice, before he and the others all turned to see a red vixen Digimon approaching the Tamers, who had bat-like ears similar to Guilmon, black gloves and a hazard symbol on her belly.

"Ahh... ahh... hehehe... hey Ruilmon..." Genamon stammered in worry.

"Ruilmon?" Takato and Rika asked in unison.

"Genamon, you know this Digimon?" Ravermon asked as he saw Genamon sweating in fear, which increased as Ruilmon marched over to Genamon.

"What were you thinking, running away from home like that!?" She yelled at him.

"Running away from home? Who are you?" Terriermon asked, but she didn't answer.

Instead, Ruilmon looked over at Takato and Rika and let out a gasp.

"You two. You are... Takatomon and Rikamon are you?" She asked, which caused Takato and Rika to almost fall over, but slightly chuckled, for both had a feeling as to who she was.

"No. It's Takato and Rika" Genamon corrected her, before he felt Cloud tap his shoulder, making him look at his Tamer, who then asked. "Genamon, is she...?"

"My name is Ruilmon, Genamon is my older twin brother and I am the daughter of Guilmon and Renamon." Ruilmon introduced herself, which left a stunned silence, before the original Tamer's Digimon freaked out.

"TWINS!?" Terriermon called out.

"RENAMON'S DAUGHTER!?" BlackRenamon questioned, stunned she didn't know her sister had children.

"AND GUILMON'S SON TOO!?" Impmon added.

"You mean these two are...?" Lopmon began to ask, putting the pieces together, causing Suzie to say in shock. "Their children!"

Surprised, Agulmon said to Genamon. "You didn't tell us you had a younger twin sister."

"Oh yeah. Genamon told us this. Guilmon and Renamon got married and raised these two." Rika replied, which stunned the group and caused Impmon, BlackRenamon and Terriermon to question in awe. "THEY'RE MARRIED!?"

"Oh man... what a shock!" Henry commented.

"You know, now that I look at them, there is a resemblance." Ryo said as he looked at the Digimon.

"Sorry for keeping you guys in the dark. It's just I wanted to keep my family safe and didn't want anybody to find our home."

"And Genamon, it's time I brought you home!" Ruilmon snapped angrily as she grabbed Genamon's ear causing him to gasp in pain.

"Mum's worried sick." Ruilmon told him as she continued to drag her older brother off.

"Wait!" Takato quickly called out, causing Ruilmon to stop and look at the brunette with a curious expression.

"Mind if we come too?" Takato asked, before he said. "I'd really like to see Guilmon again."

"Me too. I was worried about Renamon for so long. I want to see her too." Rika added.

"And Genamon's my Digimon partner. Not to mention we have to warn them about Spectermon." Cloud said.

With their words, Ruilmon smiled at them and nodded.

"I understand. Follow me." She said in reply and began to walk off, still dragging Genamon by the ear, who kept yelling and crying out.

'Guilmon, we finally know where you've been hiding all these years. Please be alright.' Takato thought.

'Time to find out what the hiding is about, Renamon. And I'd like to know how you two end up together in the first place.' Rika thought as they walked on, unaware of the tracking device is still on Peramelemon's back.


	13. Finding Guilmon and Renamon

Chapter 13: Finding Guilmon and Renamon

The huge group headed through a cave as they followed Ruilmon.

And to make sure Genamon didn't escape, she had asked Peramelemon and Coramon to keep an eye on him and they agreed, either out of kindness or due to the fact they were a bit afraid of Ruilmon's anger.

As they continued to traverse, a question formed in Cloud's head as he walked besides Ruilmon and asked her. "Ruilmon, may I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure. If you are Genamon's Tamer, I should answer your question. Sorry for all the trouble Genamon caused you." Ruilmon replied, causing Cloud to shake his head and ask. "Oh, he was no trouble at all. But why did Genamon ran away from home?"

"That's an easy question. Genamon learnt of the D-Seven and the threat outside the village and wanted to do something about it. But mother and father forbid it for some reason, telling him to stay put or they ground him." Ruilmon explained in reply.

"They forbid him?" Rika asked, confused. "Why did they do that? It's not like them to give up a fight."

"Oh no, they still fight. Father trains everyday. But the urge to do something got to Genamon and caused him to sneak out while we were asleep. And so I took it upon myself to find him." Ruilmon said.

"Guess our Digimon have turned into over-protective parents." Takato mused.

"Oh boy, Genamon. You are so busted when you get back home." Zafiremon teased.

"I know." Genamon replied, his tone defeated.

After exiting the cave, the Tamers all saw an amazing sight before them, to which they were now in a beautiful forest, where, hidden in the very centre was a small village.

And while Spectermon was still after Renamon, the Tamers were unknowingly lucky, for inside the cave, the tracking device upon Peramelemon had been bumped off when Genamon began to panic, afraid as to what his parents would do to him and tried to escape.

"Wow. What a peaceful village. And far away from all the conflict." Steph said, awestruck and admiring its beauty, making Ruilmon smile at Steph's words and say. "This village is well protected. It cannot be found on any map of the Digital World."

"No wonder the D-Seven are having trouble finding this place." Kayden commented, just as the group made their way down the mountains and through the woods until they finally arrived in the village, where they saw Digimon, chatting away and doing business.

"Ah, young Genamon. You have returned, huh?" The group heard a Digimon say, making them all turn to see a Digimon, who was wearing a monk-like garb, held a can and all could be seen of his face was a set of huge eyebrows and a long beard.

"Oh, hello Dojomon." Genamon said, bowing in a show of respect, as did Ruilmon.

"And welcome, Tamers. This is the Hidden Digimon Village. I must apologize for any trouble Genamon gave you." Dojomon said to the others, causing Derukuimon to say with a smile. "Oh he wasn't any."

"Now I suggest you two run along home. Your mother would be worried sick." Dojomon said to Ruilmon and Genamon, making Ruilmon nod and say in reply. "We plan to head home right away."

With that said, Ruilmon lead the group up a small hill where they came across a small little house with a beautiful garden, to which Ruilmon opened the gate and called out. "Mother! I'm home! And I brought Genamon back!"

From the back, a familiar yellow furred vixen emerged from the back of the house as if she was in the garden, with the original Tamers and Digimon left gobsmacked, for it was indeed Renamon, only she looked fairly different to how they last saw her.

Starting off, Renamon now had huge breasts, which were covered by a dark purple vest, but showed off her cleavage.

She still wore her gloves, but now wore a pair of purple coloured pants that covered her legs, but hugged her hips tightly, which showed off her seductive figure. She also wore a dark purple scarf.

But most noticeable was the ring with the red gem set in the center, upon her right finger, a signal of her marriage.

"Ruilmon." Renamon said as she saw her child.

"Do you have any... Genamon!" She then cried out.

"Hi mum." Genamon said, sounding nervous from seeing the angry look on his mother's face.

"Where have you been? You been away for days now. Where have you...?" Renamon began to say, scolding her son, but then she saw Rika and the others and gasped.

"Rika!? What are you all doing here?" She questioned, surprised.

And so was Rika, who asked. "Y... You're Renamon?"

"Sister, where have you been, and how did your chest get so big?" BlackRenamon gasped.

"It is a long story." Renamon said in reply, but then she asked. "But how did you guys find this place?"

"Ruilmon showed us the way. It's because Genamon's with us at the time being." Cody explained, making Renamon look at the group and ask. "So you guys are new Tamers?"

"Yes. They've been fighting the D-Seven and doing a great job." Takato told her, but changed the subject and asked. "But Renamon, we want to know something. Genamon and Ruilmon, they're your and Guilmon children, right? So did you two...?"

"Yes it's true. He and I did marry." Renamon said, blushing slightly.

"You and pineapple head?" Impmon gasped, finding it surprising and causing him to then ask. "How did this happen?"

But before Renamon could say a word, Cloud walked up to Renamon, where he told her. "My name is Cloud Kazama, I happen to be Genamon's Tamer."

"His Tamer?" Renamon asked in shock, before she glared at Genamon.

"You've gone to the Real World as well? I told you to stay put!" She scolded.

"I can't, not when the whole Digital World is in peril." Genamon argued back.

"Renamon, I'm back from my training!" Came an unfamiliar voice in the distance.

"I'm around the front, Guilmon." Renamon called out, before she informed him. "And we have some visitors."

"That's Guilmon's voice?" Terriermon asked, making him comment. "It's much too mature and calm to be Guilmon's."

But to everyone's surprise, a red dinosaur Digimon about an inch taller than Renamon appeared.

And when he saw Takato, he froze.

Standing in front of the group was Guilmon, only he was far different than he was when he was a child.

He now looked more mature and his body was more muscular and developed.

Like Renamon, Guilmon also wore clothing, which consisted of a black leather sleeveless jacket with a fur sleeves, red gauntlets covered his arms, a black dogi, fire pattern pants, while a sash held his pants up.

"T... Takato? What are you doing here?" Guilmon gasped in alarm, making Takato say with a stunned voice, surprised from the combination of Guilmon form, voice and him not saying Takatomon. "G... Guilmon? Is that really you, boy? You're grown up!"

"Whoa, Guilmon looks quite grown up, doesn't he?" Agulmon asked, causing Derukimon to nod and whisper, while a small red hue appeared on her cheeks. "If he wasn't married to Renamon, I'd try my luck with him."

While getting used to the new Guilmon, the red dino Digimon then spotted Genamon and put two and two together.

"Genamon..." He said crossly.

"Hi dad." Genamon replied with a wobbly smile, seeing his angry father.

But before either could continue, Jeri spoke up. "So what happened to you two?"

"Well I guess we'll have to tell you all sooner and later." Guilmon said as he faced Takato and bowed. "It's been far too long, Takato."

"Yeah. I missed you, Guilmon" Takato smiled.

"I missed you as well, Rika." Renamon said as she stared and smiled at her Tamer, causing Rika to smile for a moment, only to then ask. "Me too, but what happened to you all three years ago?"

"Oh, before you start explaining, we should warn you that the D-Seven is building some kind of Destroyer Ray and they need Renamon to finish it." Van suddenly said, causing Renamon to say. "Thanks for the warning, but I doubt they could find this village."

"I hope you're right." Ravermon replied.

"As for what happened to us, I think it's better if I start from the beginning." Guilmon suggested, before he began to tell Takato and the others all that had happened. "After we were sent back to the Digital World..."


	14. The Flashback

**A/N: This chapter is the reason this story is rated M. Renamon will display nudity there. So please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: The Flashback

Guilmon began explaining what had happened three years ago, to which a beautiful spring with a waterfall in an unknown part of the Digital World came to his mind.

"It was two years and nine months ago that I was separated from the others. And I walked on my own, very lonely. I missed everyone, especially you, Takato, because... well... I was still just a child back then. Then I came upon this unknown water in the unknown place in the Digital World." Guilmon told the Tamers, new and old, while remembering as a younger Guilmon appeared from the forest and fell to his hands and knees, in tears from being alone.

"Takatomon, why am I missing you so much? And I am so hungry and thirsty. I wish there was peanut butter and Guilmon Bread around here." Guilmon said sadly, before crawling over to the water and saw his reflection in the water.

It look so peaceful and calm.

He saw his face and wiped away his tears.

"Guilmon never seen this spring before. Me see reflection and everything. I look pathetic. Takatomon would laugh at me if he saw Guilmon cry. Well Guilmon thirsty so it wouldn't do anyone harm if Guilmon drinks from this." He thought aloud, lowering his arms into the water, cupping his claws together, filling them up and then brought them up to his mouth and drank the water, finding it nice, cool and refreshing, before he helped himself to two more claw fulls.

And after sating his thirst, Guilmon stood up and began to leave.

"I decided to return to the others afterwards. But on my way there, something happened. My vision became blurry and my body began to feel heavy. It felt like my body was changing." Guilmon then said, remembering his past self stop and the effects on his body

"What? Everything is becoming blurry... funny looking... My body... why is...?" Guilmon past form began to say as he slowly came close to a breaking point.

"Soon, I lost consciousness and fell." Guilmon said as his younger self fell down and laid motionless, still sweating.

"It was about four hours until I woke up again, but when I did, I was in for a shock." Guilmon continued, remembering how he slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, before asking himself. "Uuuurrggghhhh... Wh... what happened to me? I remember I was drinking some water and then, just outside, I collapsed. Just what is...?"

Guilmon then stopped as he noticed the change in his voice and he also saw his paws were much muscular than before, making Guilmon look all over his body and found it to have changed greatly, to which his body was more muscular, his chest got bigger and muscular, but Guilmon also gained a six pack stomach, while his legs increased in muscle too.

With such changes, Guilmon leapt up with surprise, looking all over his body, he cried out. "My body! What happened to my body? I feel taller and my stomach, it's flat. And where did I get this amazing strength? This incredible power... Am I... am I an adult now?"

"And..." Guilmon then started to say as he looked down at his crotch and blushed. "And... and... uuuuhhh..."

"Now I've got private areas too?" Guilmon asked himself, before breaking a branch off a tree and covering his privates with them, making him say. "That's better."

But wondering how he changed, Guilmon thought. 'Not only that but I feel more mature… more smarter... more adult. Trouble was, when did this happen? Did that water have something to do with this?'

With that thought, Guilmon rushed back to the spring and begin to search for answers or clues, before he came across a sign post and he carefully read it.

'The Digi Morph Spring! This spring will bring changes to any Digimon who drinks, bathe or swim in it's waters. If a Digimon should interact with with the spring, they will gain a more human-like body that is completely mature like an adult human. They will retain their data, but also become a more real being of flesh, blood and other features of a human. In other words, anyone who drinks, swim or bathes in this water will have their bodies changed to their expressed gender. There is no way to reverse this effect and it is permeant. So all Digimon who wish to desire as what they are... KEEP OUT!'

After reading it and feeling like a fool, Guilmon sat on a rock, legs and arms crossed and had a fed up look on his face.

"Great. So that is the Digi Morph Spring and I drank it! So now I'm stuck like this! I can't show myself in front of the others they be shocked to death. No other choice then. I have to stay away from the others, including Takato." Guilmon thought.

"So you drank from the Digi-Morph Spring and gained a new body eh? Too embarrassed to show yourself in front of the others?" A male voice asked, making Guilmon turn around to see Dojomon standing there.

"I am Dojomon. I am from the village no one knew existed." He said, introducing himself, before he offered. "Come with me, and I will help you get used to your new body and turn you into a powerful fighter, young cricket."

Not wanting to be impolite, Guilmon rose up and bowed in gratitude to him.

"Dojomon-sensei took me back to the Hidden Digimon Village where I decided to get used to my new body through training, physically and mentally. I felt I had to if I hope to gain the courage to face the others again." Guilmon said as more flashbacks entered his mind, including him meditating under a waterfall, breaking rocks and wood, getting smarter by reading books and learning to eat properly, both in the sense of a balanced diet and using utensils over his hands.

"I trained for an entire year. I was in sync with my body. And a month later, I decided to return to the Digi-Morph Spring for more study." Guilmon told his allies, thinking to how he headed back through the forest, wearing a white karate gi and thinking to himself with pride. 'I'm starting to get the better of this now. Still... I wonder how the others are doing? Even though I am a little afraid of what happen when they saw me like..."

But Guilmon then stopped as he picked up a familiar scent and hid behind the biggest tree, poking his head to see a familiar foxy Digimon, who was covered in mud and looking in the sky just outside the spring.

'Renamon? What's she doing here?' Guilmon thought.

"And that's when I came in the picture." Renamon spoke up as she began to tell the Tamers and Digimon their tale.

"When we returned to the Digital World, I had a rough time. Cyberdramon cheated on me, Impmon was with my sister, BlackRenamon and I was alone, something I didn't mind. But then Terriermon requested that I search for Guilmon, who was missing for year years. I didn't want to at first, but I thought I had nothing better to do, so I accepted."

"Damn you, Cyberdramon." The past Renamon said to herself, expressing a variety of emotions as she then said. "I cannot believe you cheated on me. And I've hooked Impmon with BlackRenamon so I can be finally be alone. But then Terriermon asked me to look for Guilmon. And guess what... I COULDN'T FIND HIM ANYWAY! How the heck did he disappear so easily? I could've at least picked up his scent. I cannot give up now. I promised Terriermon and Calumon that I'd find him."

But breaking from her thoughts, Renamon then looked all over her body and found herself dirty, causing her to say. "I cannot search for him like this. I don't know where this spring comes from but it'll do."

With that, she took off her gloves and tipped her feet into the Digi-Morph Spring.

Hearing and seeing Renamon about to clean herself off in the Digi-Morph Spring caused a shocked look to appear on Guilmon's face, making him then think. 'SHE'S GONNA WHAT IN THE DIGI-MORPH SPRING!?"

Renamon then hopped into the spring and dove into the water, washing the mud off.

"There... now all the mud is off, I guess I..." Renamon began to say before her vision became blurry and her body started to feel heavy, causing her to stagger on the spring floor.

"Wha... what is happening...? Everything's so blurry...? My body..." Renamon managed to say, feeling lightheaded.

'The same thing happened to me too. I have no choice.' Guilmon thought as he leapt from the tree and ran into the lake, where he caught Renamon as she fell.

"Renamon! Renamon, hang in there!" Guilmon called out, causing Renamon to look up at him, her vision still blurry as she asked. "Who is... Guilmon...?"

But then she fell unconscious, concerning Guilmon a little as he dragged her out of the lake, dried her off and laid her unconscious form beside him.

And as he sat next to her, he felt some guilt.

"I could've prevented her from going through the same fate as me, but she swam in it. I just drank it. It wonder if it was different then..." Guilmon said to himself, but then he stopped and looked at Renamon.

He now noticed that Renamon now had a huge and curvy female bottom.

"A human-like butt! She has a butt like I do, but hers' is bigger." Guilmon gasped as he grabbed Renamon's body and laid her on his lap. "I guess it makes no difference if it was swimming or drinking! She's transforming too!"

And seeing more changes, Guilmon then noticed Renamon's mane shaking a bit before two things came poking out of her mane and grew bigger and bigger and bigger, a set of breasts, as well as gaining pink nipples on each of them, which grew to an impressive E-cup, while a belly button appeared on her stomach.

"So this is what happened?" Guilmon asked as he put a claw on Renamon's breast, moving it around a little and causing Renamon to moan softly, while Guilmon was surprised, for he couldn't believe they were so huge.

"She does look beautiful and sexy..." Guilmon admitted, only to blush at what he said and ask. "Did I say that?"

Continuing to examine Renamon, Guilmon then looked at her face and saw she now had eyelashes, before he got curious.

He had to know if Renamon was completely a woman, to which he lowered her down, held her legs and said in apology and in no disrespect. "Sorry Renamon, but I have to know."

With that, Guilmon then spread Renamon's legs open and his suspicions was correct, for the red dino Digimon saw Renamon's vagina.

"Yep, she's a girl. Only girls have 'love tunnels'." Guilmon said as put her legs down and decided to give her back her privacy. "I better stay by her side until she wakes up and then I'll tell the story."

Waiting for Renamon to wake up, Guilmon stood beside her until he heard Renamon moan, causing Guilmon to turn around and saw Renamon slowly coming to.

"W...what happened to me?" Renamon asked as she rose up, while placing a paw to her forehead.

"Renamon, you're awake!" Guilmon said, causing Renamon to snap to her senses, look at Guilmon and was shocked at seeing his new appearance.

Breaking from her stupor, Renamon asked. "Guilmon, is that really you? What happened to you?"

"I'm not the only one who changed. Look at yourself" Guilmon replied, which confused Renamon until she noticed her chest felt a lot heavier, making her look down and saw her huge boobs and belly button, causing a shocked expression to appear on her face.

And the shock increased when she looked behind her and saw her bottom, as well as her vagina.

At this, Renamon freaked out, covering her crotch with one hand and another on one of her boobs.

"This is impossible! Digimon don't have sexes! I know this to be true. I told Rika's mother! Now I have female sex! What is happening to us?" Renamon cried out, which caught Guilmon by surprise at Renamon, of all the Digimon he knew to be freaking out.

'Not what I was expecting from her at all!' He thought.

"Renamon, calm down! I know exactly what happened because it happened to me too, but I need you to calm down and relax!" Guilmon then said, placing his hands on the vixen's shoulders, who felt calmed a little by Guilmon's touch and his words, causing Renamon to nod, take a few breaths and say in reply. "You're right. Ok, I've calmed down now. I am impressed with you, Guilmon. You're more grown up than the last time I saw you."

"I'm surprised you knew it was me." Guilmon said in reply, before saying. "Anyway, come with me and I'll show you what has happened to you."

-A while later-

Doing as Guilmon had told her, Renamon had followed Guilmon and was now sitting with her hands around her knees and feeling quite stupid after reading the sign.

"I cannot believe I failed to notice that sign. Now I'm stuck like this like you." She said with a sigh.

"I know. That is the main reason why I went into hiding." Guilmon replied as he then stood up and said. "Good of you to find me, Renamon, but I must return to the village. You have to go back and tell the others."

"I can't. I'm too embarrassed to show myself like this. I'm worried what they thought if they saw me like this, even my sister." Renamon admitted, before an idea popped in her head, causing the foxy Digimon to smile and say."So is it alright if I stayed with you in the village you are staying at? Best we hid together then show ourselves."

"Yeah, why not?" Guilmon smiled, being his usual kind and considerate self. "No matter how to look at it, we're stuck together like this."

After hearing how the pair had arrived in the village together, Takato had a question on his mind.

"Ok, so we now know why you two hid from us and how your bodies change but how did you fall in love?" He asked, causing Guilmon to start and explain. "That was a year later. We were still living in the village..."

Renamon, now wearing the clothes she was now dressed in, blushed over a gossiping BlackGatomon and Ranamon.

"Some Digimon begin to mistake us as a couple because we were so close to each other now then we were in the past. And there where even those who thought we should be a couple." Guilmon said, remembering a similar situation, to which he was dressed up and blushing as well at what a Gaomon was saying to Dojomon.

"Though we denied it at first because of our past, first being enemies, how we acted towards each other, but for some reason, both of us noticed the changes in each other and are unsure about this. Until that night..." Guilmon continued, his memory turning to a night where he was leaning against a tree and said as he thought about Renamon in the past. "How can they say me? Us? In the past, she was cruel, she only cares about fighting. She tried to delete and me and take my Data for herself, not to mention she has a habit of trying to beat me up."

As the past Guilmon rambled, past Renamon was leaning against a tree and was thinking about Guilmon.

"He is supposed to be a child, a goofball, idiotic, too young to know anything about love apart from bread and peanut butter. And how can I compete myself with someone who I cannot defeat myself!" Renamon thought aloud, only to go silent and thought of the new Guilmon and how he had changed.

"But now when I saw him with that new transformed body of his, he's more mature, more grown up. He no longer acts like a kid. He is now powerful, sensible and was even kind enough to introduce me to everyone despite all the things I've done to him in the past, not to mention he is quite handsome. So maybe I..."

"Her body, her attitude..." Guilmon said to himself. "It changed her, like it changed me. She's a kinder person now. Loving and more open to everyone. And not to mention she has grown very beautiful. So maybe I..."

"And he/she is right behind me isn't he/she?" They both asked, blushing a deep shade of red as they realised they were pressed against the same tree.

And after facing each other, Guilmon, scratching the back of his head, decided to speak first. "I guess we need to talk now."

"Yeah. I guess so." Renamon replied and nodded.

"You really think I've grown and think I'm handsome?" Guilmon asked.

"Y... yes I did say that." Renamon admitted, but had to ask. "And you really think I am more kinder now and beautiful?"

"Yeah." Guilmon replied with a blush, before he said. "So I guess what the others said are..."

However, Guilmon was then cut off when Renamon put her paws on the sides of his face and then pressed her lips against Guilmon, surprising Guilmon by the sudden actions of Renamon, as well as the warm feeling from her kiss, causing him to then close his eyes and return the kiss, as well as wrap his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

And after a while of kissing, they broke from their lips, looked in each other eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said to Guilmon, making him smile and say in reply. "And I love you, too, Renamon."

With their feelings confessed, both then embraced each other under the beautiful night sky.

"And before long we fell completely in love with each other. And it was only two months later we were married." Renamon told Rika and the others, displaying her ring, while thinking of her wedding, remembering the church bells ringing over the village, Guilmon in a white suit and herself in a beautiful wedding dress with a veil over her head, while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"While on our honeymoon, we mated the same ways as the humans do." Renamon said, her thoughts turning erotic, for in a hotel room were Guilmon and Renamon, both Digimon were naked, gazing romantically in each other's eyes and sweating from their love making.

"And then I was pregnant carrying twins." Renamon then said, thinking to herself, pregnant and naked in a bath, while Guilmon was by her side, smiling and washing her.

"So many months later, I looked after Renamon until she was ready to give birth. And five months later, Renamon laid the Digi-Eggs." Guilmon said as he continued the story, remembering the day Renamon had given birth and was in a hospital bed, holding a red Digi-Egg, while Guilmon was carrying the yellow Digi-Egg, with both Digimon smiling at each other, followed as both shared the memory of the Digi-Eggs hatching and their children coming into the Digital World, reaching their Rookie forms, Genamon and Ruilmon.

"And that is how Genamon and Ruilmon were born." Guilmon said, ending the story of their new lives, their love and their family.

 **A/N: I done the comic version to this flashback on stash. So if you wanna see, let me know.**


	15. Attack on the Village

Chapter 15: Attack on the Village

"And that is all what happened." Guilmon said after he finished his and Renamon's story, which amazed Takato and the others, while causing Terriermon to say. "Wow, you two sure have it good."

"And Renamon, I understand why you hid, so you don't want to be embarrassed by your body's features. You were worried about what we all would think, but you don't need to worry, no matter what happens we'll always be a team." Rika said, causing Renamon to nod and smile.

"That was a relief to share. And we are glad to see you all again." Renamon said in reply, before she felt an apology was due. "Sorry for hiding. We were just embarrassed."

"It's alright. Anyway, the good part is, the D-Seven has not found you." Kayden said.

"Err... Guess again." Agulmon replied nervously as he pointed to the sky.

Coming from the caves, red clouds covered the blue sky, shadowing the village.

"You don't think?" Ruilmon asked, causing Cloud to withdraw a set of binoculars and looked at the cave entrance to see a familiar purple Digimon appear from the cave, along with a great fleet of D-Reaper soldiers.

"Beerusmon!" Cloud said angrily. "He found us!"

"But how?" genamon asked, before he stated. "It's impossible for them to find this village"

"They must've put a tracking device on one of us when we weren't looking." Takato guessed.

"So now what?" Crisio asked.

"Now we fight." Cloud said in reply, determined to take down another D-Seven lapdog and keep all the Digimon of the village safe.

"This is it, everyone. The battle with Beerusmon. We've got to take him down!" Derukuimon called out, causing all the other Digimon to nod in agreement.

"Guilmon, Renamon, I hope your new bodies haven't affected your Digivolutions." Rika commented.

"Of course not. We are as strong as ever." Renamon told her tamer in reply.

"Then we'll leave the new Tamers to handle Beerusmon while we take out his minions." Henry told them.

"I'm ready! We've beaten these creeps before, we can do it again!" Impmon replied in a confident tone, while throwing a few punches, before harnessing his innerstrength and Digivolved to Beelzemon.

But as they set themselves to battle, Cloud spotted someone on top of the cliff, a familiar black cloaked digimon.

"Spectermon? He's here too?" Cloud gasped, while noticing no one else had noticed him.

"Guess it's you and me Cloud." Genamon said, causing the pair to nod in agreement with each other as they and went off without anyone noticing, expect Okashi and Derukuimon, who gave them a worried look, before turning back to the others.

-In front of the cave-

"So this is where they are hiding?" Beerusmon asked aloud as he looked down at the village.

"Alright troops. Head to the village and kill everyone in sight." He then commanded, watching with a dark smile as the D-Reaper agents did as they were told.

However, the forces stopped when Growlmon, Rapidmon, Kyubimon, Beelzemon, Youkomon and Cyberdramon headed towards them.

"So they decided to welcome us? How unusual. Still..." Beerusmon said, before he then saw Arresterdramon, LightDerukuimon, MetalRaverdramon, ExIceVeemon, SageDiamon, PyroGreymon, SpeedMaisamemon and WarDalgitmon heading towards him.

"I'll deal with the new Tamer's Digimon. You lot take care of the weaklings below." Beerusmon commanded his army as he flew over to the new Tamer Digimon, while the army all ran down the cliff, towards the original Tamers and their Digimon partners.

"Here they come. We can take them all out. Let's do this, Growlmon!" Takato called out.

"Right! Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon Roared as he fired a huge flame that wiped most of the army out.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon announced, leaping at the D-Reaper agents as her form was consumed in blue flame, allowing her to tear through them.

-Meanwhile-

Beerusmon flew towards the new Tamers' location.

"Here comes Beerusmon." Steph said, before noticing their team was missing their leader and his Digimon, making her ask. "Wait, where is Cloud?"

"Don't worry about Cloud. We can handle him solo." Valter said in reply.

"Ice Laser!" ExIceVeemon called out as he fired at Beerusmon, who dodged the attack and smirked.

"So you wish to fight me? Fine. But be warned, this battle will be your last." Beerusmon said as he held up a single finger. "Destruction Beam!"

After his declaration, a beam headed towards the Tamers' Digimon, who leapt out of the way, while a huge explosion broke out where they once stood.

"Whoa. This is gonna be tricky." MetalRaverdramon said.

"Don't forget. He has a power of a God." Van said, remembering what Spectermon said when they first introduced him.

"Then we'll just have to try harder and make sure he doesn't harm the village. Electro Blaster!" WarDalgitmon yelled as xe fired a laser, which Beerusmon moved to one side, dodging it with ease.

"Water Wind!" SpeedMaisamemon announced, but that attack missed too.

The new Tamers knew it would be hard to take down Beerusmon, but were determined to make sure no more harm was caused from another member of the D-Seven.

-Meanwhile-

Spectermon looked below to see both sides in combat.

"So she decided to show herself huh?" Spectermon asked, looking down at Kyubimon and smirked.

"Saves us the trouble of going after her ourselves!" He said.

"Spectermon!" A voice yelled, making him turn casually to see Cloud and WarTaoGrowlmon before him, with Cloud glaring at him.

"Ah... the boy of the Kazamas, we meet again. Is there a reason as to why you came after me and decided not to join your friends against Beerusmon?" Spectermon asked.

"You know why I am here. Today's the day I avenge my parent's deaths!" Cloud shouted in reply.

"We've beaten your other allies! You and Beerusmon are all that's left!" WarTaoGrowlmon told Spectermon, before stating. "You don't stand a chance by yourself!"

"Does that rule apply to you too?" Spectermon asked in reply, angering Cloud and WarTaoGrowlmon.

"It's foolishness to fight me alone." He told them, before smirking and saying. "But then again, you do have something I want."

"Yeah. Your remaining power inside me. Too bad I'm gonna use that power to defeat you!" Cloud replied with a determined tone.

"Really? Would you harm your Digimon in doing so?" Spectermon asked.

"If you harm my mother and father and my sister, then I will crush you with all I've got!" WarTaoKrowlmon snarled.

"Oh really? I wonder are you more of a challenge than your own mother and father?" Spectermon taunted.

Cloud's eyes turned yellow and red again as he snarled.

"Don't talk about my mother and father, especially in front of me!" He yelled in anger.

"Very well then." Spectermon cackled as he stood towards them, put one hand behind his back and one hand to give a little come on wave, before saying. "Show me what you got."

"Atomic Strike!" WarTaoGrowlmon roared out and launched a beam-like axe towards Spectermon, who just blocked it off with his hand, shocking WarTaoGrowlmon, while Cloud just glared as the dark aura began to escape from his being.

'Ah, now this could be fun' Spectermon thought as he watched the two angry duo and knew if he continued to push and toy with them, they would only get madder.

-Meanwhile-

As Youkomon destroyed another batch of warriors with her Jaenryū attack, wiping out the enemy in a great surge of controlled flames, Kyubimon stopped and looked up at the cliff.

'Genamon? What are you doing?' She thought in worry, sensing something was wrong.

"Cloud and Genamon are definitely up there but who are they fighting?" Rika asked.

"I must go and find out." Kyubimon replied, before calling to her husband. "Growlmon, our son is up there!"

"What? Who is he fighting up there?" Growlmon asked, just before Takato spotted the cloak figure on the cliff.

"Oh no! Spectermon! He's here too! You guys hold off the army, we've gotta get up there and save them!" Takato called out, a combination of command and concern filled his tone.

-With the new Tamers-

Things remained as grim for them, for no matter what attacks they used, Beerusmon dodged them and would unleash attacks with force that could take down an army of Digimon.

"Darkness Wave!" Beerusmon then called out, firing a blast of dark energy from his hands, which knocked SpeedMaisamemon into SageDiamon.

"Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon called out as he spun around and charged at Beerusmon like a drill, only for Beerusmon to stop Arresterdramon with his left hand and throw him aside.

"He is no ordinary Digimon" LightDerukuimon said.

"Pathetic." Beerusmon said as he threw Arresterdramon into ExIceVeemon, knocking both dragon Digimon down.

It looked like a loosing battle, but knowing Cloud would never give up, Okashi felt determined to see it through and began to think of a plan.

"Wait. I have an idea. PyroGreymon, draw his attention." She called out, earning a nod from PyroGreymon, showing his compliance.

"Rage of the Fire Dragon!" PyroGreymon roared as he fired a blast of fire from his mouth, an attack Beerusmon saw coming, only for Okashi to suddenly call out. "Now, LightDerukuimon!"

"Divine Light!" LightDerukuimon announced as she fired a huge blast of light.

And while Beerusmon dodged PyroGreymon's attacks, he did not see LightDerukimon's attack coming and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Hey, we actually hit him!" Blair smiled, glad to see Beerusmon was not the immortal Digimon he made himself to be.

However, Beerusumon rose, damaged and quite furious.

"Impossible! How can anyone injure me!?" Beerusmon snarled, before he snapped. "So be it!"

With that, He then flew into the air and began to charge up a huge fireball, which grew bigger and bigger, not letting up on size or power.

"Uh oh. This is bad!" Valter said.

"This last attack will destroy you all in an instant! Sphere of Destruction!" Beerusmon exclaimed as he unleashed his attack.

Feeling its power and knowing they had to act fast, LightDerukui called out. "Everyone, pour your power in me so I can put an end to this!"

All the Digimon compiled with LightDerukui, concentrating their power and sending it to LightDerukui in the form of beams of pure gold light, which LightDerukuimon absorbed and made her let out a proud cry, feeling her friend's power surging through her and becomig one with her.

"LightDerukuimon, finish this before Beerusmon destroys this world!" Okashi cried out, making LightDerukui nod in reply and quickly turn her attention back on the D-Seven Digimon.

"Pure Light Beam!" She called out in a mighty tone as she fired a huge beam of light at the huge sphere, clashing with it and actually holding it back, which stunned Beerusmon and caused him to question. "What is this? How can there be an attack to counter my power!?"

"This is the end, Beerusmon!" LightDerukuimon then called out, pushing herself to her absolute limits as her beam shot through the sphere, destroying it and it hit Beerusmon, causing him to scream in agony.

"LORD SPECTERMON!" He screamed out, just as his body broke up into Data particles, which were then destroyed completely.

And as the dust settled, Beerusmon was nowhere in sight, he was defeated for good, causing all the Digimon to revert back to Rookies.

"We did it!" Coramon cheered, proud of herself and her friends. "We finally beat the D-Severn."

"There is still Spectermon." Cody pointed out, before saying. "And something tells me his power will even greater than the six defeated D-Seven Digimon combined."

All felt somewhat nervous, knowing sooner or later they would be up against the leader of the D-Severn, but then a huge explosion from the cliff, which got their attention.

"What is going on up there?" Kayden asked.

"Okashi, I can sense WarTaoGrowlmon up there!" Derukuimon told her Tamer, her tone most concerned.

"That means... Brother!" Okashi gasped in worry, she too concerned for WarTaoGrowlmon and her brother.

"Come on. Cloud needs our help!" Valter said as he headed off, followed by the other Tamers and Digimon, all towards Cloud's destination, hoping Cloud and WarTaoGrowlmon were alright.


	16. Drain of Darkness

Chapter 16: Drain of Darkness

Up above the mountains, Spectermon dodged another of WarTaoKrowlmon's missiles, before he noticed the dark aura surrounding Cloud had grown stronger and stronger.

"If that is all you've got, then you two can never avenge those two Kazamas I killed." Spectermon taunted, smirking darkly as he watched Cloud's anger getting the better of him.

"How dare you say that! You'll pay for what you've done!" Cloud shouted, before the dark aura then shot like an arm, out towards Spectermon, who dodged the attack, but then saw WarTaoKrolwomon lunge at him.

"Atomic Strike!" He roared, but Spectermon continued to show his greeat speed as he leapt back from WarTaoKrolwomon's axe.

However, he was caught off guard when he was punched by Cloud's dark aura, damaging Spectermon a little, before he turned his head, as if the attack had no effect on him and rubbed his cheek.

"My, my. Using my powers to your advantage is something I cannot believe." Spectermon said, sounding almost impressed, only to then say. "However, don't think it would save you for long. I plan to take it back."

"You are not getting your full power back, not when I am around! Mystic Missiles!" WarTaoGrowlmon roared as he tried to strike Spectermon with more of his missiles, which Spectermon just teleported away from them.

Enraged, Cloud could feel the darkness consuming him, increasing his power.

"I think it's time I wrap this up." Spectermon said as he held up his hand.

"Darkness Ball!" He announced, releasing a huge ball of darkness, which blasted WarTaoKrowlmon, making him fall back and De-Digivolveback to Genamon, who landed on the ground, and looked to be in great pain.

"Get back up, Genamon!" Cloud shouted, making Genamon groan as he then felt Cloud's dark energy rising within him too.

"You're not done yet!" The Tamer yelled, continuing to push his partner further.

"Stop it, Cloud! Aaahh... I feel it... dark energy... it... It hurts..." Genamon gasped, making Cloud snarl at Genamon's protests.

But then, Takato's words registered in his hate filled mind.

'Just remember, a dark mind can change a Digimon's appearance. Just don't use your anger darkly or Genamon will become even worse than Megidramon since he's Guilmon's and Renamon's child, and there is no telling what chaos could be unleashed if he lost control of his power.'

Realising what he was doing, Cloud stopped, letting his guard down and allowed Spectermon to move in for the kill, where he grabbed Cloud by the face and lifted him in the air.

"CLOUD!" Genamon cried out, wanting to save his Tamer, but couldn't move due to all the physical and mental strain he had endured.

"I think it's time I take back what's rightfully mine." Spectermon said with a dark smile, enjoying the sight of Cloud suffering, before the boy began to struggle and cry out when he felt the dark energy being drained from his body and back into Spectermon.

And after the darkness exited from him and into Spectermon, Cloud's arms went limp.

It was at this point, Okashi and the others arrived, too late, and could only watch as Spectermon absorbed the last of Cloud's dark energy.

"Big Brother!" Okashi cried out in shock, greatly concerned for her big brother, who, after Spectermon had finished his absorption, threw Cloud aside and just fell to the floor like a lifeless doll.

"Cloud!" Steph called out, hoping for a response, but got nothing.

And things got worse when Spectermon used his newly gained power to fire a huge blast at the Tamer, one that would finish him off.

Genamon, determined to save Cloud, was trying to get back to help him, but couldn't make it in time.

However, to the surprise of the Tamers, Digimon and Spectermon, Takato leapt out, grabbed Cloud and held him, taking the blast for the new Tamer and caused both to crash to the ground.

Running over to him, Guilmon and the others checked on the condition of the Tamers.

"Takato, are you alright?" Rika asked in concern, while Jeri checked his and Cloud's pulses, making her let out a relieved sigh.

"They should be alright but Cloud was drained of Spectermon's dark energy." Jeri told her friends, which made Spectermon laugh and for the heroes and heroines to stare at him.

"I have all my power back. Now nobody can stop me!" Spectermon stated wickedly.

"Not true. We are still here!" Peramelemon snapped back.

"Hmph. That may be true, but you still lack the energy to defeat me." Spectermon said in reply, before he then turned to see Genamon slowly rise, making Spectermon decide Genamon would be the first to be destroyed by his new power.

"Pesky brat. Crimson Blade!" He announced, releasing a blade of red energy at Genamon.

"Genamon, watch out!" Derukuimon shouted, making Genamon look up to see the attack coming for him

But like his Tamer, Guilmon got in between Genamon and the attack, taking the hit, which struck him in the chest, making Guilmon fall back and crash to the ground.

"FATHER!" Genamon cried out.

"Tch. So the father wants to perish before the son, eh?" Spectermon mocked as he approached Guilmon, planning to finish him off.

"Stop!"

Hearing her voice, Spectermon then turned to see Renamon behind him.

"Leave my husband and my son alone!" She yelled, determined to keep those she loved protected.

"Ah... so there you are." Spectermon said, gaining a dark smirk as he told the foxy Digimon. "I've been seeking you."

"Renamon, get away from him! He's up to something!" Terriermon quickly warned, though Renamon already knew what he was up to.

"Let them live and I'll come with you." She said, lowering her arms and stepping forward, causing everyone to gasp.

"Renamon, what are you saying?" Rika questioned.

"Spectermon, I know you want me and my power for your final part of your plan. Let Genamon and Guilmon live, and I'll come quietly." Renamon said.

"Heh. Noble of you." Spectermon commented, but then turned away from Genamon, who was by his fallen father.

"Very well. They'll live, for now. But you, are coming with me, Mrs. Matsuki." He then said, before he held up his hand.

Shocked, Rika cried out to her partner. "Renamon! Are you crazy?! He'll absorb you and your power into his Destroyer Ray and there will be nothing left of you!"

"I know... but I have to save them. I love Guilmon and I love my children. I have to save them." Renamon replied, closing her eyes and allowed Spectermon to take her, to which he encased the vixen Digimon in a dark sphere and lifted it the air.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" Genamon cried out, watching as Spectermon took Renamon away.

"Look like I win, you fools!" Spectermon laughed as he flew away with his prisoner, but Renamon remained calm as she looked at her son and husband, one thought came to her. 'I know you both will come before it all happens. Genamon, Guilmon, it's up to you now.'

And with that, they disappeared from sight, which made Rika cry out Renamon's name a final time.

"RENAMON!"

-Twenty minutes later-

Takato and Guilmon had both woken up and were having their wounds treated by Rika, Ruilmon and MarineAngemon, while Okashi and Genamon were by Cloud's side, looking down at him in worry.

"So he got Renamon?" Takato asked sadly, earning a solemn nod from Van, who told him. "I am afraid so. He has taken her away."

Guilmon just remained silent.

"Big brother! Big brother! Open your eyes!" Okashi cried out as she shook her brother a little, trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Cloud! Wake up!" Crisio called out, before saying. "Come on. We need our leader. We need your help."

"He just lost Spectermon's powers to Spectermon. He'll be fine, but with such energy being drained from him, it may take some time before he wakes up." Ryo told them.

"Just wait and he'll wake up." MarineAngemon then added, trying to keep the morale of the Tamers up.

Though it wasn't easy, especially as Impmon had to point out. "We still have a serious problem. Spectermon's one step away from completing his goal."

"Not necessary." Guilmon replied, making everyone turn to Guilmon in surprise, to see him so calm, despite his wife being taken away.

"Spectermon needs one more thing before he can absorb Renamon. He needs this gem to power up the machine he need to absorb Renamon. The Light Core." The red dino Digimon told his allies, which got Ruilmon curious and made her ask. "What? How'd you know about that, father?"

"We already knew about Spectermon's plan. So Renamon and I came with a plan of our own." Guilmon said, facing Genamon and Ruilmon as he told them. "But we don't want our children involved but we have no choice. Renamon allowed herself to be taken to save You."

"And I..." He then said as he reached into his pocket and pulled up a small, white glowing sphere and added. "stole this from Spectermon when he wasn't looking."

Thinking back, Guilmon remembered Spectermon firing the blast to end Genamon, the one Guilmon took to keep Genamon protected and remembered how he used the attack as a distraction, to steal the Light Core from Spectermon's pocket.

"Spectermon already has the core with him and you stole it without him knowing? Talk about good sleath." Coramon said, quite impressed.

"So with this, we still have a chance to stop him?" Cody asked.

"You... really are Takato's Digimon..." Came a weak voice, making everyone look over to see Cloud coming too.

"Cloud! You're alright!" Zafiremon said in relief.

"Yeah, but I... I was a fool. I thought I could take on Spectermon solo... He's too powerful for me..." Cloud replied, ashamed he let his emotions get the better of him, before he faced his sister and apologized to her. "Okashi, I am sorry if I worried you."

"It's ok, big brother. We were afraid we lost you." Okashi said, wiping her tears and smiling, before embracing her brother in a tight, yet caring hug.

And continuing his apologies, Cloud faced Genamon.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Genamon." He said.

"It's ok. I'm just glad to have you back to your usual self." Genamon replied with a smile.

"Plus, Spectermon thinks we cannot not find his hideout, but Renamon was a step ahead and put a tracking device on herself to pinpoint where they were." Guilmon spoke up, amazing the others and making BlackRenamon comment. "Wow, Guilmon. You are definitely more smarter than you were as a kid."

And with the new information, Rika checked her D-power and saw a map of theigital World, where a yellow dot she knew was Renamon was heading for the dark regions of the Digital world.

"I got her. And she's in the dark regions of the Digital World!" The Nonaka informed the others, which made Guilmon say. "So all we have to do now is save my wife and defeat Spectermon."

"That's the plan. However, not only will Spectermon prove a challenge now that he has all his power, but there is no doubt that Leomon will be there too. Looks like we'll have to fight him to free him." Henry said sadly, making Jeri looked down in sadness, hating that they would have to defeat Leomon a second time.

"Ruilmon, I want you to come with us." Guilmon told his daughter, who nodded, before the Digimon of the Hazard then said to his son "And Genamon, once we are all healed up, we'll head off. Knowing your mother, she will be fine. She is strong and one who cannot not to be defeated so easily."

"Trust me. I know firsthand." He added, remembering the first time he and Renamon fought.

With that said, placing his trust in his father, Genamon nodded in reply.

"Ok then. We'll rest up for now and then tomorrow, we storm Spectermon's castle!" Valter called out, determined to stop Spectermon and his evil goals, while Cloud lay on the ground and looked to the sky.

'You haven't won yet, Spectermon. This time, we'll defeat you, together.' He thought, looking over at Genamon and knew that as a team, they could stop him.


	17. Freeing Leomon

Chapter 17: Freeing Leomon

At the D-Seven Base

Spectermon walked around his Destroyer Ray, smirking evilly to see his plans coming a reality.

"Ah. It is almost time for us to begin. Soon the real world will be no more." He stated, turning to face Renamon, whose arms and legs were bound by darkness, keeping the vixen Digimon from escaping or moving.

And even if she did escape, Renamon still had another obstacle she had to face, Leomon, who was standing beside the foxy Digimon, keeping an eye on her.

"You won't get away with this." Renamon said calmly, confident Guilmon, her children and the others would pull through.

But with her defiance, Spectermon smirked.

"Oh won't I? Let's get down to business" He said, before Renamon was caught off guard as the darkness holding her in place began to spread, wrapping around and tearing off her clothing, leaving Renamon completely naked.

Confused as to why Spectermon had done that, Renamon questioned. "What's the idea of stripping me? Are you some kind of pervert?!"

"Not at all. While I do find you attractive, what I am about to do to do won't require clothing." Spectermon replied, his smile turning darker as for what he had in store for her.

"Put her in the glass chamber!" He ordered, pointing to a huge cylinder glass chamber connected to the Destroyer Ray, to which Leomon grabbed Renamon, stuffed her into the glass chamber, before sealing the trapdoor below her, causing the yellow furred vixen to put her hands on the glass and stare outside at Spectermon and Leomon, wondering what was to become of her.

"That glass is protected from your powers, Mrs Matsuki." Spectermon told her, before he explained. "It will be filled with a chemical that will put you into a deep slumber. And once I put in the Light Core, your Data will be broken up and absorbed into my Destroyer Ray, which I will use to destroy the Real World!"

Hearing that, Renamon growled.

"You fiend!" She shouted as she banged her fists on the glass, wanting to break free and stop Spectermon's insane plan.

"And now, time to begin!" Spectermon said as he reached to his pockets, thinking he had won.

However, his expression suddenly changed as he searched his pockets and felt the key to his victory was gone.

"What is the matter, Master?" Leomon asked.

"The Light Core! It's gone! Where is it?! I just had it on me." Spectermon replied, confused as to where it could've gone, until he then heard Renamon laugh.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, wondering what Renamon found amusing in her position.

"You are a fool aren't you? While you tried to kill my son awhile back, my husband stole your Light Core while you weren't looking! He's not the same Guilmon you know when he was a kid. Not only was his strong, but he's fast and sneaky too. Makes me glad to be his wife." Renamon replied, glad they had outsmarted Spectermon, but more so that she had a Digimon like Guilmon to be hers'.

However, Spectermon wasn't too joyed.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, enraged that he had been played like a fool.

"And what's more." Renamon continued as she lifted up her tail to show a tracking device on it.

"I put a tracking device on myself so Guilmon, Rika and the others could track me down. You haven't won yet!" She told Spectermon.

But before he could react, Leomon interrupted.

"My lord!" Leomon called as he looked out the window, where he told the corrupt Digimon. "Those kids and their Tamers are here! They are outside the castle!"

Hearing that, Spectermon approached the window to see the Tamers, both new and the original arriving, angering him further.

"Grr... you planned this from the start!" Spectermon said to Renamon, enraged that they had made him look like a fool.

But with more important matters, Spectermon decided to focus on Renamon later as he then activated the pod, causing green water to rise up from the tubes in the bottom, filling the pod completely, which covered all of Renamon's body, making her fur wet.

And while she tried to resist its effects, Renamon felt lightheaded and drifted into unconsciousness and was soon in a deep slumber.

With Renamon in her state of suspended animation, Spectermon faced Leomon.

"Leomon, stop them, destroy Guilmon and bring me the Light Core." He ordered, earning a loyal bow from the beast Digimon, who, after drawing out his blade, then left, while Spectermon clenched his fist and thought. 'And if you fail me, I'll take this matter into my own hands.'

-Outside-

The Tamers all arrived at the castle, with Takato looking through a pair of binoculars, while the others were all getting ready, preparing for what could be the finale of their adventure or their lives.

"Spectermon's base. Looks like your plan worked after all, Guilmon." Henry said, which just made Guilmon nod as he stared at the castle, knowing that inside, Renamon was waiting for him.

And feeling similar to his father, Genamon stated."This is it! We're getting mum back!"

His statement made Guilmon nod, place a hand on Genamon's shoulder and say. "We're getting her back, son. Nobody messes with my family."

And while Genamon was being comforted by Guilmon, Okashi approached Cloud.

"Big brother... are you alright?" She asked, still concerned after all Cloud had been though.

"I'll be fine. I don't have Spectermon's dark powers in me anymore so I feel more calm." Cloud reassured her and smiled, which made Okashi smile back.

However...

"Hold on you guys. Look who's coming out to meet us!" Takato called, making the Tamers and Digimon all turn and saw Leomon approaching them.

"Leomon..." Jeri said, shocked to see him and what he had become.

Seeing Jeri in distress, Valter, thinking it was his job, stepped forward and said. "Looks like it's time to finish what I started."

"No. Let me handle this!" A voice from behind them said, making everyone turn to see Kamenosuke and Teninjamon, the Champion form of Terrapomon behind them.

Curious, Steph asked. "Kamenosuke, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you out." Kamenosuke replied, before telling them. "Listen, you should all not use your powers against him until you face Spectermon. You all should stand back and leave him to Teninjamon."

"And Travis and his partner are heading towards Spectermon right now. They'll be overpowered so you better get to them before it's too late." Teninjamon added.

"Well you're not battling him alone." Terriermon protested, agreed by Henry, who said. "Some of us will remain behind to help you."

"Leave this to Jeri, Susie and me." Ryo said, getting no objections, while Cyberdramon and Lopmon stepped forward.

"You all should go to the castle and stop Spectermon." Lopmon stated, making Suzie nod, before she withdrew her D-Power and used it to Digivolve Lopmon to her Ultimate form, Antylamon, who then added. "And save Renamon. Go now."

But then, Leomon held his arm up, with his blade pointing at them, where he said. "The only one I want is Guilmon. You stole the Light Core and Master Specctermon wants it back."

"Sorry, but I got bigger Coelamon to fry." Guilmon replied, more focused on defeating the puppetmaster, rather than taking on his puppet.

"Dad... I help them out too. I can Digivolve without a partner." Ruilmon said as she approached Guilmon and hugged him.

"Please save mum." She whispered

"Are you sure, sis?" Genamon asked, but Guilmon nodded, giving his approval.

"Ok. Let's see if all that training paid off." Guilmon replied, making both children of Guilmon nod and stand proudly beside their father.

"Then all this to get us a head start! Cover your eyes everyone!" Ravermon quickly called out as he leapt in front of Leomon, where he put his hands to his eyes and called out. "Solar Flare!"

With the attack, a huge blinding light blinded Leomon, making him roar and stumble back a little.

And when he came round, the only Tamers standing were Kamenosuke, Teninjamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Impmon, BlackRenamon, Suzie, Antylamon, Jeri and Ruilmon, which made Leomon question. "Where's Guilmon!?"

"He's heading for the castle, but I am afraid you'll have to get through us if you wanna beat him!" Impmon replied, prepared to take Leomon down once again, but this time for the side of good.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Ryo called out as he held up his D-Power and yelled. "Biomerge activate!"

"Cyberdramon Digivolve to... Justimon!"

"BlackRenamon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

"Ruilmon Digivolve to... Grubbimon!"

And summoning the combined power he had obtained from Caturamon, Ai and Mako, Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon.

"Looks like it's round two." Beelzemon commented as he drew out his shotguns and aimed them at Leomon.

"And you can guarantee another victory against you. Not only have I become stronger over the years, but I have more power thanks to a lesson I learnt from Jeri. It's not the desire for power that makes you strong, it's friends." He then added.

"And we'll use that power to free you, Leomon!" Kuzuhamon called out, determined not only to stop Spectermon and his evil, but save her sister.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" She announced, bringing her spear upon the ground, where she created a mystical seal around her, before unleashing it as a form of spiritual energy, right at Leomon.

However, Leomon leapt out of the way, as well as avoiding a quick attack from Beelzemon's Double Impact.

But avoiding the attacks from the long ranged fighters, it left him open to close range.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called out as he struck from behind, slamming his right foot into Leomon's back and sent him crashing to the ground with a tremendous amount of force and power.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon added as she withdrew her axes and took a swipe at the fallen Leomon.

"Pyro Inferno!" Gruibbimon then called as she spread her tails out and fired a barrage of fire fireballs at Leomon, hitting him more.

But Leomon rose again and roared with rage.

"Fist of the Beast King!" He roared as he fired his attack at Antylamon, forcing her to cease her attacks and move back, allowing Leomon to then charge at Beelzemon, where they locked blade and gun together in a standoff between the pair.

Staring at him with his empty eyes, Leomon told Beelzemon. "If friendship is what you say it is, you sure didn't act that way. Let's not forget that I was put here by your hand."

"I've changed now!" Beelzemon stated, knowing Leomon was just trying to get into his head and make him doubt himself.

"And I'm not gonna let you continue to fight for Spectermon!" He then yelled and kicked Leomon in the chest, forcing him back a little, but didn't do much damage.

"Well I should thank you, you freed me. The world you are trying to save... I will help Spectermon conquer it, after he is done in eliminating the Real World and all that dwell in it." Leomon said.

"That's not you talking Leomon!" Jeri called out, placing her hands on her chest from a combination of hating what Leomon had become and the hope she had that there was still good in him.

"She's right. The Leomon we know would never say anything like that! Wake up already!" Justimon yelled as he shot at Leomon, this time trying to slam some sense into Leomon's head with his Trinity Arm.

However, Leomon grabbed his arm and threw Justimon back, knocking him into Beelzemon in the progress.

"No. It's time I end you all here for good!" Leomon snarled, causing darkness to seep from his body, which began to grow in size and power.

But before he could release it, Jeri stood in front of Leomon.

"Jeri!" Ryo called out from inside Justimon, highly concerned for the girl.

"Leomon, don't you remember what you said to me before you were deleted, that I mustn't give in to despair? Well now I am doing the same! Don't you remember me? It's Jeri, your Tamer!" She called out, remaining strong and not backing away.

"Stay out of this little girl or I shall..." Leomon threatened, about to smack Jeri away with his swift hand, but froze when he felt something clutch to his back, making him turn to see Calumon holding tightly on his back.

"W... what are you're doing? Let go, you little...!" Leomon yelled, trying to shake Calumon off of his back, but found Calumon had a tight grip on his mane.

"Everyone! I know how to free Leomon from Spectermon's control!" Calumon called out, ignoring Leomon continuing to thrash around like a savage beast and quickly told his friends. "I'm going to use my Crystal Matrix to hold Leomon in his place and show where the weakness to Spectermon's influence is. That will allow Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon to destroy it and free him!"

"But Calumon!" Antylamon called out in concern, knowing that Calumon was putting himself in great danger, up to the point where he could be deleted.

However, Beelzemon then saw the determination in Calumon's eyes and though he understood, still had doubts.

"You sure it work?" Beelzemon asked, earning a small nod from Calumon.

"It's the only way! Here we go. Crystal Matrix!" The Catalyst Digimon then called out, causing the Zero Unit on his forehead to glow, which covered himself and Leomon in a red light and made Leomon scream in agony from Calumon's positive energy clashing against Spectermon's, while Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon saw two dark jewels appear.

The first was on Leomon's forehead and the second was in his belly button.

"He is being controlled by those dark jewels." Kuzuhamon said, but had to express her wonder. "The one the forehead I can understand, but the belly button?"

"Figure it out later." Beelzemon told Kuzuhamon, knowing time was not on their side.

"I'll go for the head! You destroy the one in his belly!" Beelzemon then instructed, charging at Leomon, where he yelled out in a tone of great might. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Summoning his power in the form of amber energy around his knuckles, Beelzemon slammed his fist on the jewel, making Leomon scream further, while Kuzuhamon smashed the jewel in Leomon's belly button with her spear.

And as the attacks made contact, the jewels broke, to which the darkness began to exit through the body of Leomon, before the jewels shattered completely.

"It worked!" Suzie called out, watching as Leomon's hair and fur returned to its original colours.

But with such damage to his form, as well as the strain of darkness upon him, Leomon collapsed to the ground, causing Jeri to run past Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon, to Leomon, where she lifted him in her arms.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried out, scared to lose him again. "Leomon, are you alright?"

There was a low groan as Leomon slowly came too and held his forehead, before he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a familiar blue.

"W... What... where... where am I?" He groaned, his voice normal again, which made Jeri smile and caused tears of joy to trail down her cheeks.

"Leomon!" She called out happily, holding him tightly, while Beelzemon, Kuzuhamon, Antylamon and Justimon reverted back to their normal forms.

Surprised, Leomon questioned. "Jeri? Is that... you? But... I was killed. Beelzemon took my Data... How am I still standing?"

But then, he looked at the loincloth he was wearing, blushed and asked. "And where are my pants?"

"Leomon, are you back to normal? You don't remember Spectermon or the D-Seven?" BlackRenamon asked with crossed arms and a puzzled expression.

"Spectermon?" Leomon questioned as he rubbed his forehead and belly. "Was... I... was I resurrected again?"

"Yes. You're back to normal. Leomon, I am so happy you're back." Jeri replied, continuing to embrace Leomon, who was still confused.

"Jeri..." Leomon then said as he returned her hug, still puzzled, but was glad to see his Tamer and could sense how strong she had become.

"Some of your Data was stolen from me by a jerk named Spectermon. A Digimon who was born from the D-Reaper. He then resurrected you, but brainwashed you with two dark jewels he hid inside your body." Impmon told him.

Seeing him, Leomon asked. "You... but how?"

"Listen to me, after what I did to you, I changed. I'm sorry for deleting you and absorbing your Data." Impmon said, but was willing to accept responsibility for his actions. "And do what you want to me. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Untrue. You have show great honour and honesty. Getting any sort of revenge on you would accomplish nothing." Leomon replied, making Impmon smile, as did Jeri, happy to see the pair not focused on the past.

"But... was I really being controlled all this time?" Leomon had to ask.

"I'm afraid so." Ryo replied, before he and the others told Leomon what had happened after his defeat.

It took a while for the others to explain to Leomon what happened, but he got the idea.

"And now Spectermon's got Renamon, though Guilmon and the others headed off to rescue her." BlackRenamon said, finishing the events between the Tamers and Spectermon.

"I see. I never thought those two would get married, despite the differences." Leomon had to admit, before focusing on the task at hand. "We cannot allow Spectermon to destroy the Real World!"

"We know. The others can handle this. As for us, we stayed back to help you remember you aren't a bad guy." Calumon said, who was no ,onger clinging to leomon, but was being held making Leomon nod and was about to thank the Tamers for his freedom, but stopped when they saw Grubbimon heading off towards the castle.

"I must help mother and father now! Rest up, we meet again later!" She called out to her friends as she galloped through the doors, making Leomon call in reply. "Be careful, brave daughter of Guilmon and Renamon!"

'Cloud... Takato... everyone... it's all up to you now.' Jeri thought as she looked at the top of the hideout, knowing the final battle was beginning soon.

And while she knew Spectermon was powerful, Jeri was confident Takato, Cloud and their Digimon would pull through and save both worlds from destruction.


	18. The Last of the Digi-Crystals

Chapter 18: The Last of the Digi-Crystals

Spectermon was feeling great anger consume him, for everything was not going according to plan.

He knew the Tamers had freed Leomon from his mind control and they still had the light core.

Still, his Destroyer Ray was still intact and Renamon was still in her state of deep sleep, remaining in her water-filled glass prison.

"Here they come." He said silently as he felt his enemies had finally arrived, before Cloud, Genamon, Okashi, Derukuimon, Kayden, Peramelemon, Steph, Ravermon, Cody, Coramon, Van, Agulmon, Crisio, Zafiremon, Blake, Shun, Valter, Gumdramon, Takato, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon all stood before him, all with looks of determination to take him down.

"We tracked you down, Spectermon!" Cody called out.

"Well I'm surprised you found this place. But then again, that vixen did find some way of helping you track me down and buy you time." Spectermon said as he turned to face them.

"There's no more D-Seven or anybody else you can manipulate to help you this time." Rika stated, holding out her D-Power, to which she knew she couldn't use its power on Renamon, but her Digimon Cards could still benefit her allies.

"Tch. I don't need them to defeat weaklings such as you." Spectermon scoffed arrogantly.

"Where's my mother you sicko!?" Genamon questioned in demand.

"Ah, your dear mother. She's up there." Spectermon said, pretending to think about the question, before pointing to the glass chamber where Renamon slept, shocking the Tamers.

"I put her into a deep sleep, so once I get the Light Core back, I'll break her Data and absorb her into my Destroyer Ray!" Spectermon told the Tamers wickedly, enjoying the shock on their faces.

As the others snarled from his words, Guilmon then spoke up.

"That would never happen, because you will fail." He stated, further determined to rescue Renamon and defeat Spectermon.

"And why say that, Mr. Matsuki?" Spectermon mocked.

"Watch and see." Guilmon said as he suddenly vanished.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out in concern, while the other Tamers looked around to see where he disappeared to.

SMASH!

Spectermon spun around in shock to see Guilmon break the glass chamber, before pulling Renamon out of it and then using a great burst of speed to return to the others.

"That was some speed." Valter commented, making his Digimon nod in agreement.

However, Spectermon wasn't as impressed.

"Why you!" Spectermon snarled.

"I haven't just been hiding for all these years, I have been training hard. So not only has my power increased, but so has my speed, which means bad news for you. Now you need to defeat us to get both my wife and the Light Core!" Guilmon said as he held his naked wife in his arms, before looking over his shoulder and told Cloud and the others. "Cloud, we will try to wake Renamon. You must hold Spectermon off for the time being."

"You've got it, Guilmon." Cloud replied, before withdrawing his D-Power-X.

"Genamon, time to Matrix Digivolve!" He then called out to Genamon, who braced himself, ready to achieve his Ultimate form.

And following her leader, Steph called to the others. "Everyone, it's Matrix Digivolution time!"

And with the combination of their power and the power stored within their D-Power-Xs, WarTaoKrowlmon, WarDalgitmon, LightDerukuimon, SpeedMaisamon, SageDiamon, PyroGreymon, IceImperdialmon and Arrestdramon all stood before Spectermon.

"Fine. If you want to be dead by my hands so be it! Darkness Ball!" Specter said as he fired many Darkness Balls at them.

The other Digimon dodged out of the way.

"Atomic Strike!" WarTaoGrowlmon called out as he fired his energy blade at the evil Digimon.

"Roar of the Dragon King!" PyroGreymon roared, releasing a great surge of flames from his maw.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon announced, summoning a collection of energy spheres that he then threw at Spectremon.

"Water Wind!" SpeedMaisamemon called.

"Electro Blaster!" WarDalgitmon yelled, firing a laser at Spectermon.

"IceLaser!" ExImperdialmon called out, unleashing a powerful blast of energy from the cannon mounted on his arm.

"Tailstar Blast!" SageDiamon called.

"Pure Light Beam!" LightDerukuimon announced, releasing a great surge of light.

But before the attacks could hit, Spectermon held up his hand, cancelling the attacks, before he fought back.

"Crimson Lightning!" He yelled, releasing red lightning from his hands, which struck all the Digimon in quick succession, making them crash to the ground.

"LightDerukuimon!" Okashi cried out, deeply concerned about her partner.

"If that is all you've got, you're weak against me!" Spectermon mocked.

"You're wrong." A voice stated, making Spectermon turn and saw Cloud glare at him.

"We CAN beat you! One thing for sure is that we never give up. No matter what the odds." Cloud told Spectermon in a determined tone, which just amused him.

"You foolish boy. Have the lost of your parents affected your skull?" Spectermon mocked.

"There's one thing I've learnt is that my friends saved me when I needed them most!" Cloud said, before he called out with a great and determined voice. "And I won't let them down!"

"And we won't let you fight alone as well. We fight by your side too!" Cody said, agreeing with him and the other new Tamers, making Cloud smile, before his attention was drawn to his D-Power-X, which began to glow, followed by the other Tamers' D-Power-X's, which glowed too.

"What's going on?" Rika asked, with her, the original Tamers and Spectermon looking on in shock and surprise.

But more focused on his love, Guilmon smiled gently as he heard Renamon moan a little as she finally woke up, causing Guilmon to embraced his naked wife closer as he asked. "Renamon, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you for saving me." Renamon replied with a smile, glad to see her beloved and hugged him back.

And while Guilmon and Renamon were reunited, the D-Power-Xs glowed, their light so intense that the dark eggs inside the Destroyer Ray began to crack and light began to shine through it.

"My dark eggs! What is happening!?" Spectermon questioned.

"Light? In the dark eggs?" Takato asked, only to then realize. "It cannot be."

As the lights continued to shine, the light from the eggs grew bigger, cracked open and destroyed itself, along with the entire Destroyer Ray, further shocking Spectermon, while the others were left in confusion.

"What is happening?" SageDiamon asked.

When the light died, all were surprised what they saw.

Seven huge Digi-Crystals that had the number three engraved on all of them glowed and floated in front of the new Tamers.

"The last Digi-Crystals!" Takato said in awe.

"They were in the dark eggs this whole time." Guilmon spoke up, before adding. "They just need the hope and courage of the new Tamers to awaken them."

"Impossible! The Crystals were in the eggs!?" Spectermon snarled, angered that his plans were once again foiled by the Tamers.

And with the Digi-Crystals out in the open, Cloud and the others knew what to do, held up their hands, causing the Digi-Crystals to then land in the hands of each of the Tamers.

"We can now Digivolve even further now." Genamon said as, he and the other Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms, but felt great amounts of strength within them.

"Yes. Now you guys have the power to Bio-Merge with your Digimon." Renamon told them, making the new Tamers nod in reply.

"Then let's do this together." Kayden said.

"Bio-Merging with our Digimon? This could be fun." Steph smiled.

"Big brother, I will fight by your side" Okashi said with a smile, while she held Cloud's hand, making him smile back.

"Let's do this guys!" Cloud then said, before the Tamers all called out. "Digi-Crystal Modify! Biomerge Activate!"

"Peramelemon Biomerge to..." Peramelemon began to say as xer powers fused with Kayden and altered its form to a giant Rainbow Nega Serpent based on an aboriginal Australian God.

"Taipanmon!"

"Coramon Biomerge to..." Coramon called as she combined with Cody to create a new Digimon, creating a being that looked like Coramon, only it was now wearing mechanical armour.

"Mjolnirmon!"

"Zaifremon Biomerge to..." Zafiremon started off, combining with Crisio to become a huge silver metal sea dragon with blue long hair.

"Exciremon!"

"Agulmon Biomerge to..." Agulmon called, combining with Van to create a Digimon that had similar qualities to Aldamon, though this being's power was completely different and unique.

"RoninAnguiramon!"

"Gumdramon Biomerge to…" Gumdramon called as he combed with Valter, losing his small stature and transforming to a mighty dragon warrior, clad in purple coloured armour.

The chestplate had a yellow X shaped crest, while in his hands, the new Digimon wielded a mighty blade, where he then announced. "Sukodramon!"

"Derukuimon Biomerge to..." Derukuimon followed up as she combined with Okashi to become an anthro cat-like angel with white beautiful clothing covering her curves, while six angelic wings sprouted from her back.

"AngelDerukuimon!"

"Genamon Biomerge to..." Genamon yelled as he combined with Cloud to become a creature similar to that of Gallantmon, but wore gold armour and held a huge sword instead of a lance, while the Digital Hazard, as well as the a yin yang symbol were engraved on his shield, showing the control he had over his new power, before he called. "ShineGallantmon!"

And with the Bio-Merges completed, Grubbimon just made it to the top to see her brother and the others finally take on their Mega forms.

"They've done it. They reached their Mega Forms!" Takato said in relief.

"Now it's all down to them." Terriermon pointed out with confidence, watching alongside his Tamer and friends as the seven new Mega Digimon stood before Spectermon, who snarled.

"What? They digivolved again?" He questioned

"Spectermon. This will be our final battle. For all the innocent lives you deleted, and for every Digimon here... we will defeat you!" ShineGallantmon stated.

"Grr... in that case, I will stop wasting my time and destroy you all right now!" Spectermon snarled in reply as he charged at them.

"Let's end this together guys!" ShineGallantmon called as they all charged as well.

The Final Battle had arrived.


End file.
